Alpha et Oméga
by Azufyra
Summary: Alpha... Bêta... Oméga... En l'an 320 du calendrier Parse, le prince héritier Arslan tente de reprendre son trône alors qu'il n'est qu'un Oméga. Aidé par son fidèle chevalier, Daryûn qui est un alpha, il devra faire ses preuves. Mais... et si une jeune fille arrivait, dévoilant des secrets sur la mort du roi Osloès V et sur la destruction d'un royaume ancien ? Daryûn x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha et Oméga**

En l'an 320 du calendrier Parse, alors que la nouvelle de la défaite de l'armée Parse avait atteint la capitale ainsi que les villages alentours, l'armée lusitanienne avançait rapidement vers Ecbatana. Seuls les remparts de la cité les séparaient des habitants de la capitale.

Mais, alors que les villages parses brûlaient un à un, dans une maison un peu plus éloignée que les autres, une vieille femme tremblait de peur alors qu'un Lusitanien la menaçait avec la pointe d'une épée : « Reniez vos dieux païens et embrassez notre foi ou mourez ! »

Heureusement, la vieille femme n'eut pas à faire ce choix car une flèche vint se ficher dans la gorge du soldat fanatique qui s'écroula mort. Tournant la tête dans la direction d'où venait la flèche, l'ancienne remarqua alors une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, armée d'un arc, tandis que ses longs cheveux châtains étaient rassemblés en une tresse lâche. Quelques mèches étaient cependant rebelles et lui donnaient un air effarouché. Vêtue d'une longue tunique tachée par la terre et le sable, elle ne ressemblait guère à une paysanne, ni à une noble… retrouvant sa voix, la vieille femme demanda : « Qui es-tu ?

\- Vous allez bien madame ? s'enquit tout d'abord la jeune fille en croisant son regard. »

La vieille femme retint son souffle en fixant les yeux bleus ciel qui la fixaient, purs et innocents. Elle hocha la tête avant de demander : « Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

\- Parce que vous aviez besoin d'aide… répondit l'inconnue, Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Clara !

\- E-enchantée… »

Clara lui sourit gentiment avant de se gratter la joue, gênée : « Serai-ce trop vous demander si je prenais un peu d'eau dans votre puits ?

\- Non… sers-toi… bafouilla la vieille femme avant de renifler légèrement l'air et de hoqueter de surprise.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Clara en se retournant, intriguée.

\- Tu… tu es… tu es une… une oméga ? »

Cette dernière se figea alors que la vieille femme la fixait, stupéfaite. Clara recula d'un pas alors que l'ancienne s'exclamait horrifiée : « Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Ils nous tueront toutes les deux s'ils savent qu'une oméga est venue chez moi et que je lui doit la vie !

\- Je… je vais m'en aller, ne vous en faîtes pas ! »

La jeune fille sortit de la maison en courant, oubliant même de puiser de l'eau dans le puits en disparaissant dans la forêt, des larmes lui piquant les yeux… elle était encore rejetée…

Pendant ce temps, le prince héritier, Arslan, et son fidèle chevalier Daryûn avaient rejoint l'ancien seigneur de Daylam, Narsus, pour lui demander de leur accorder son aide pour reprendre le Parse aux Lusitaniens. Ce dernier n'avait accepté que lorsque le prince lui avait offert d'avoir une place à la cour en tant que peintre officiel de la famille royale, provoquant l'horreur chez Daryûn qui avait essayé de le dissuader, en vain.  
Cependant, Narsus demanda curieusement : « Dîtes-moi, Altesse, d'après ce que je sais, vous êtes un oméga… pensez-vous pouvoir vous affirmer auprès des nobles qui sont pour la grande majorité des bêtas ou pire, des alphas ?

\- Je… j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment je vais y arriver, mais je sais que je ferais de mon mieux, Narsus. décréta le jeune prince. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, d'un air satisfait avant qu'ils ne décident de s'en aller, devant regrouper les forces armées du Parses.

Pendant ce temps, dans une forêt, une jeune fille était assise dans un arbre, les genoux repliés contre son buste. Elle semblait triste mais son regard désemparé disparut quand elle entendit des bruits de sabots un peu plus loin… elle sauta de l'arbre et s'approcha discrètement de la route pour voir passer un peu en contrebas, une cavalière armée d'un arc, de flèches et de poignards effilés. Cette femme avait une peau aussi pâle que celle de Clara, des yeux verts comme des émeraudes, des cheveux longs et lisses d'un noir profond, ainsi que des courbes très féminines. Clara la fixait, ne sachant si elle était une ennemie ou juste une voyageuse de passage quand la femme tourna la tête vers elle, lançant d'une voix calme : « Montre-toi, jeune fille, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Clara écarquilla les yeux en la voyant la fixer droit dans les yeux : comment avait-elle fait pour la repérer si rapidement ? Mais, son instinct la poussa à se montrer, saisissant toutefois son arc et une flèche, avant de se lever de derrière son buisson. L'inconnue la fixa, impassible avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Clara descendit prudemment la pente pour arriver sur la route terreuse et elle leva les yeux vers la femme qui haussa un sourcil avant de sourire doucement : « Tiens… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois une oméga… »  
La jeune fille sursauta avant de reculer, la main crispée autour de son arc, prête à disparaître dans la forêt à la première occasion, alors que la femme déclarait : « Je suis Faranghis, prêtresse au service du dieu Mithra, et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Clara… répondit prudemment la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi te cachais-tu, dis-moi ? C'est parce que tu es une oméga ?

\- Oui… je … »

Faranghis hocha tristement de la tête avant de déclarer : « Où te rendais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas… loin d'Ecbatana… et loin des Hommes… avoua Clara en baissant les yeux.

\- Je vois… tu cherches donc à échapper à la règle qui oblige les omégas à n'être que des esclaves au service des alphas ?

\- … oui… »

La prêtresse fit la moue avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de déclarer : « Les djinns me disent que tu n'es pas ordinaire et que je devrais te proposer de m'accompagner. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous de moi à vos côtés ? demanda surprise Clara.

\- Les djinns me le conseillent, de plus, je me sentirais responsable si tu venais à être capturée par des barbares convoitant ton statut d'oméga. »

Réfléchissant un instant, Clara finit par hocher la tête, avant de demander : « Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous êtes une bêta ?

\- Exact, ton intuition est bonne, jeune oméga, espérons qu'elle le reste encore longtemps. Allez, monte. »

Faranghis lui tendis la main, l'aidant à monter derrière elle sur le cheval blanc qui secoua légèrement la tête, hennissant doucement. Elle monta sans savoir à quel point, cette rencontre allait changer sa vie…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Alpha et Oméga**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Faranghis et Clara chevauchaient en silence, et cette dernière avait une question qui la perturbait. Soupirant, la prêtresse demanda : « Qu'y a-t-il ?

Euh… je me demandai juste ce que vous veniez faire ici… d'habitude les prêtresses ne restent elles pas dans les temples ?

Oh, non, pas forcément. De plus, je dois trouver le jeune Prince Arslan.

Pourquoi ? s'étonna Clara.

Pour l'aider à accomplir sa destinée, tu es bien curieuse… quel âge as-tu ?

Vingt ans. Et vous ?

Je ne te le dirais pas… sourit Faranghis, Et donc ? D'où viens-tu ? Tu n'es visiblement pas originaire du Parse ! »

En effet, avec ses longs cheveux châtains, sa peau très pâle, ses yeux bleus brillants, sa petite taille et la forme de son visage, elle était loin du type de femme que l'on trouvait au Parse… Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer : « Je ne vous le dirais pas.

Je vois… dans ce cas, puis-je supposer que tu ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un te reconnaisse ? »

Clara se figea avant de répondre : « Peut-être.

Très bien, je ne peux pas t'obliger à me le dire, mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là. »

Le voyage continua alors dans un silence plus confortable, jusqu'à ce que des soldats Lusitaniens ne les arrêtent. Mais alors qu'elles allaient s'en débarrasser, un type étrange arriva en… chantant ? Faranghis talonna doucement son cheval, indifférente à leurs agresseurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils essaient de les tuer. Elle lâcha : « Tiens les rênes. »

Elle encocha une flèche et tira, avant de recommencer l'action plusieurs fois tandis que Clara dirigeait le cheval, avec quelques difficultés pour voir la route… finalement, les deux derniers soldats s'enfuirent, et nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu qui les avait aidé ne se mette à crier à l'adresse de Faranghis. Cette dernière l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la nomme : « Hé vous ! La beauté incomparable ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui et échangea quelques mots avec lui, puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'observait curieuse et il sourit charmeur : « Et qui est cette délicieuse créature qui vous accompagne ? »

Clara piqua un fard avant de lâcher : « Je m'appelle Clara, et vous pouvez arrêter votre numéro !

J'aime les femmes fougueuses ! sourit-il béatement, Je m'appelle Ghib ! Mais dis-moi… tu ne serais pas une oméga ? »

Clara recula légèrement tandis que la prêtresse lançait d'un ton froid : « Elle est sous ma protection. Ne l'approche pas.

Très bien ! Je ne lui voulais aucun mal… il est rare d'en croiser et qui soit libre…

Parfait. Clara, tu vas bien ?

Oui… euh… juste pour savoir… il va nous accompagner ?

Bien sûr ! sourit joyeusement Ghib, Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser seules entourées par tant de dangers ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de reprendre leur route, suivie par Ghib qui déclamait des vers les décrivant… le voyage allait être long…

Pendant ce temps, Arslan et ses trois autres compagnons avaient préparé une embuscade pour piéger le traître Kahllahn et ses soldats qui les poursuivaient.

Cependant, alors que Narsus observait la longue file de soldats se déplaçant dans le ravin plus bas, il sentit une présence derrière lui et sauta en arrière, évitant de se faire défigurer par un couteau et il riposta en tirant son épée, parant chacune des attaques de son mystérieux attaquant, qui se trouvaient être une grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle lui demanda d'une voix impassible, mais impérieuse : « Tu n'es pas un soldat lusitanien.

Et tu n'es pas l'un des sbires de Kahllahn. Alors qui es-tu ? répliqua Narsus en la fixant, Je m'appelle Narsus et je suis au service du prince Arslan.

A la mention du prince, la femme hoqueta avant de s'agenouiller, rengainant son poignard, et elle déclara : « Pardonnez-moi… je m'appelle Faranghis, prêtresse du temple de Mithra. On m'a envoyé à la recherche de son Altesse le prince Arslan et j'ai pour mission de lui prêter main-forte.

Ah tu veux aider Son Altesse… tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir le faire tout de suite.

Mais alors tu ne te méfies pas de moi ? demanda la prêtresse.

Si tu étais une alliée de Kahllahn ou des soldats lusitaniens, tu serais déjà en train de hurler pour révéler ma position, pas vrai ? »

Faranghis hocha la tête tandis que Narsus continuait : « Nous allons capturer le traître Kahllahn et le présenter devant son Altesse. Toute aide est la bienvenue.

Combien de personnes sont au service du prince en ce moment ? s'enquit Faranghis.

Il y a mon page, moi, un guerrier sans équivalent sur cette terre, en vous ajoutant toi et le prince, si je compte bien, cela fait cinq. »

Faranghis ne montra pas sa surprise, alors que Ghib sortait de derrière un arbre en arbre en lâchant stupéfait : « Seulement… cinq ? »

Narsus le remarqua, mais ne fit pas de commentaires, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Clara n'apparaisse, son arc à la main, lançant à Faranghis : « Les soldats se sont tous engagés dans le défilé…

D'accord.

Excusez-moi, peut-être pourrais-tu me présenter tes compagnons, prêtresse ? demanda Narsus.

Bien sûr. Voici Ghib, il se débrouille dans l'art du combat, et Clara, ma protégée.

Est-ce une oméga ? s'exclama Narsus en le réalisant.

Et alors ? soupira cette dernière, J'aimerais vraiment que pour une fois, on oublie ce détail ! »

Narsus hocha la tête avant de continuer à observer les rangs ennemis, tandis que Faranghis rejoignait la jeune fille, lui soufflant : « Reste à l'écart… »

Clara acquiesça, sans toutefois cacher son appréhension, tandis qu'elle répliquait : « Faîtes attention…

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris apeurés retentissaient dans la gorge et une voix cria : « Daryûn arrive ! Le preux d'entre les preux va lancer la charge ! »

Le chaos s'empara alors des soldats Parses en contrebas, tandis que Clara était assise en équilibre sur une branche d'arbre, surplombant Narsus qui murmurait fier de lui : « J'ai utilisé ta réputation, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un effet si immédiat…maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer… Daryûn…

Il est si fort que ça ? demanda Clara, curieuse.

Daryûn ? Visiblement, son nom fait peur à de nombreux soldats. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre un seul combat… répondit distraitement Narsus en tournant son regard vers elle, Et toi ? Tu sais te battre ?

Seulement tirer à l'arc… avoua Clara, Je n'ai jamais manié une épée de ma vie…

Etonnant pour une oméga… d'habitude vous détestez vous battre…

Nécessité fait loi… »

Narsus sourit pensif avant de hausser les épaules, pour se concentrer sur les ennemis qui étaient restés.

Puis, alors que le dénommé Daryûn prenait l'avantage sur le traître Kahllahn, Narsus déclara : « Allons-y. Tu viens ? »

Clara monta derrière lui, et demanda : « Pourquoi ?

Si tu as des ennuis, je serais responsable et j'aimerais éviter que Faranghis ne nous en veuille.

D'accord, je comprends. »

Il talonna son cheval et rejoignit les deux combattants au moment où le cavalier noir descendait précipitamment de cheval en criant : « Kahllahn ! »

Narsus le rejoignit alors que ce dernier crachait du sang, étendu sur le sol, et Clara resta interdite sur le cheval, avant de voir arriver Faranghis et un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ou seize ans. Elle les rejoignit et la prêtresse demanda : « Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis ?

Non. Aucun… »

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus marine arriva au galop, sauta à terre et courut rejoindre l'homme agonisant en criant : « Kahllahn ! »

Clara écarquilla les yeux en même temps que Ghib et Faranghis, alors qu'elle lâchait : « C'est un oméga…

Tu as parfaitement raison… plutôt étonnant, non ? lâcha Ghib, Qui aurait cru que le fils d'Andragoras serait un oméga ? »

Sans répondre, la jeune fille observa le jeune homme qui suppliait le traître de rester en vie, puis tourna la tête vers Faranghis : « Cet homme l'a trahi… pourquoi vouloir le sauver ?

Parce que le prince a un cœur pur. »

Clara hocha la tête puis souffla : « Peut-être que ce monde a une chance de changer dans ce cas… »

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme rendit son dernier souffle et alors que le jeune prince Arslan semblait affligé, Daryûn commença : « Votre Altesse…

Il a dit qu'Andragoras était toujours en vie… finit Narsus.

Mon père ?

C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de précisions…

Mais le plus important, c'est que mon père est en vie ! lâcha Arslan.

Et cela signifie que vous avez une chance de le revoir un jour Votre Altesse. Et on peut penser que si les Lusitaniens ne l'ont pas tué jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'ils ont une bonne raison. Ce qui nous permet d'espérer qu'ils le gardent en vie encore un moment. Enchaîna Daryûn. »

Arslan acquiesça, puis se releva, imité par les deux autres hommes tandis que Faranghis s'agenouillait en déclarant : « Veuillez me pardonner Votre Altesse Royale, tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas descendu de cheval pour vous saluer. Je me présente : je m'appelle Faranghis, je suis prêtresse du temple de Mithra situé dans le Khuzestan. Je suis venue conformément aux dernières volontés de l'ancienne Grande Prêtresse.

Je vois… et bien je te remercie Faranghis. Déclara Arslan en la fixant gentiment. En vérité, tu m'as tiré d'un bien mauvais pas tout à l'heure… et toi, qui es-tu ? »

Il se tourna vers Ghib qui s'agenouilla, un sourire aux lèvres : « Je me suis échappé de votre capitale Ecbatana, parce que je souhaitais ardemment entrer au service de Votre Altesse… »

Clara et Faranghis lui jetèrent un regard désabusé tandis qu'il continuait : « Prince Arslan, j'ai vu la reine Tahaminé et elle était toujours bien en vie lorsque je me suis enfui.

Oh raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! demanda Arslan. »

Mais Narsus, tout en ramassant une torche, déclara : « Il y a de fortes chances que les hommes de Kahllahn se décide à revenir. Allons autre part.

Attends un peu s'il te plaît ! l'interrompit le jeune prince en se tournant vers Faranghis, J'aurais une faveur à te demander… j'aimerais une petite cérémonie mortuaire pour Kahllahn et tous ces soldats morts. »

Surprise comme tous les autres, Faranghis accepta et se mit à chanter d'une voix pure et belle, tandis que Narsus et Daryûn discutaient dans un coin, et qu'Elam demandait à Clara : « Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

Je m'appelle Clara… j'accompagne Dame Faranghis… »

Le garçon n'insista pas et quand cette dernière eut fini de chanter, Arslan se retourna et avisa la jeune fille inconnue. Il alla vers elle et demanda curieux : « Qui êtes-vous ?

Je m'appelle Clara et j'accompagne dame Faranghis depuis quelques jours…

Enchanté, et d'où viens-tu ? »

Le visage de Clara se ferma légèrement tandis qu'elle répondait prudemment : « Je préfèrerais éviter de répondre à cette question, Altesse… »

Daryûn intervint, la voix légèrement agacée : « Le prince vous a demandé…

Daryûn. Ne la brusquons pas… le coupa Narsus, Dame Faranghis ?

Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je l'ai rencontré sur la route alors qu'elle m'observait.

Vraiment ? releva le chevalier, Elle vous observait ? Pourquoi ?

Curiosité. Et également prudence… avoua la jeune fille. »

Elle recula d'un pas, alors que tous se figeaient, mis à part Narsus, Ghib et Faranghis, respirant brusquement. Daryûn recula vivement, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé, et Arslan souffla stupéfait : « Tu es une oméga…

C'est exact, Altesse… grinça Clara, Tout comme vous visiblement…

J'ai également été surpris, Altesse, intervint le stratège, Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elle est légèrement perdue.

Perdue ? répéta Arslan sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle semblait effrayée tout à l'heure, alors que rien ne la menaçait à part l'armée Parse, bien entendu. Et maintenant, elle surveille les faits et gestes de Daryûn, prête à partir en courant. Il est évident qu'elle craint quelque chose.

Vous… commença Clara stupéfaite, Vous êtes vraiment trop observateur… enfin bon… d'après vous, pourquoi une oméga aurait-elle peur ? »

C'était visiblement une question rhétorique car Narsus inclina la tête avant de s'excuser : » Bien sûr… j'avais oublié ce détail… pardonnez moi pour mes paroles…

Ce n'est rien… bafouilla Clara gênée… »

Mais Daryûn, qui avait reculé si brutalement, s'avança, le regard braqué sur elle et ce fut à son tour de reculer, pâlissant rapidement. Narsus posa une main sur son épaule, tout en surveillant son ami. Ce dernier demanda, la mâchoire serrée : « Pourquoi avoir rencontré le prince Arslan sans raison ?

J'étais plutôt curieuse… et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit un oméga… peut-être cela pourra-t-il faire changer les choses s'il devient roi… »

Arslan hocha la tête en lançant : « Daryûn. C'est bon. Clara, je te remercie pour ces paroles. Nous aideras-tu ?

Oui. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Alpha et Oméga**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Clara, Ghib et Faranghis avaient rejoint le prince Arslan, et, alors qu'ils avaient établi un camp dans une maison abandonné, Narsus avait décidé d'aller récolter des informations à Ecbatana avec Daryûn, avant de rajouter : « Clara ? Voudriez-vous venir ?

Moi ? Mais… je ne vois pas en quoi je serais utile… je ne connais pas la ville en plus !

Les Lusitaniens se méfieront moins d'une jeune femme que de deux hommes encapuchonnés, vous ne croyez pas ?

Probablement mais… commença la jeune fille.

Narsus ! Tu n'y penses pas ! protesta Daryûn, Elle ne sait pas se battre à l'épée ! Si nous nous faisons repérer, elle va nous ralentir !

… D'accord, je viens avec vous ! se décida Clara, par pur esprit de contradiction. »

Narsus rigola doucement tandis que Daryûn les fusillait du regard, puis il mit sa cape en même temps que son ami, et la jeune fille en prit également une, avant que Narsus ne sourie : « Vous ne croyez quand même pas aller à la capitale vêtue comme ça ?

Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! protesta Clara.

Au Parse, les femmes s'habillent avec des robes, pas des tuniques et des pantalons ! »

Clara gémit en acceptant la robe qu'on lui tendait, se changeant rapidement, avant de revenir, et de déclarer : « Pas de commentaires s'il vous plaît !

Ô ravissante Clara ! Votre beauté égale celle des étoiles brillant au-dessus de nos têtes et…

Pitié, Ghib, tais-toi ! lâcha Faranghis exaspérée, Bonne chance, et revenez vite. Nous protégerons le prince. »

Narsus hocha la tête avant de monter sur son cheval, imité par Daryûn qui lâcha : « Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'elle risque de plus se faire remarquer dans cette tenue que dans l'autre. »

En effet, Clara avait revêtu une longue robe de toile blanche, se dégradant ensuite vers des couleurs plus chaudes telles que le rouge-orangé, ainsi qu'un châle rouge pâle. Narsus sourit : « Oh, ça ira, les Lusitanien seront trop occupés à maintenir l'ordre pour s'occuper de ça ! Allons-y ! Ah euh… Clara ? Il serait préférable que vous montiez avec l'un de nous, à moins que vous ne pensiez être capable de galoper avec cette robe ?

Oh euh… »

Daryûn soupira, puis souleva la jeune femme du sol, pour l'asseoir devant lui avant de déclarer : « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient enfin dans la ville, Clara étant encadrée par les deux hommes, et ils écoutaient toutes les conversations qui leur parvenaient. Evaluant les dégâts, Narsus déclara : « La ville a subit des dégâts considérables.

Oui, je ne voudrais pas que son Altesse voie ça… acquiesça le cavalier noir.

Cela étant dit, commença Clara, Je me demande pourquoi les Lusitaniens n'ont pas fermé les portes de la ville…

Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, vous pensez qu'ayant vaincu l'armée, ils devraient cependant considérer que Son Altesse représente une menace et verrouiller Ecbatana pour limiter les déplacements et les rumeurs ? continua Narsus.

C'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait à leu place… entrer ici était facile…

Vous avez raison, mais heureusement pour nous, ils ne considèrent pas le prince comme une menace suffisante de se barricader dans la capitale. »

Clara hocha la tête, puis continua de marcher en silence, suivant Narsus et Daryûn jusque dans la grande place, où les envahisseurs entassaient des milliers de parchemins provenant tous de la grande bibliothèque légendaire du Parse, connu pour ses douze millions d'écrits. Un homme au regard fou se tenait sur une estrade, avec derrière lui le roi du Lusitania Innocentis VII et son frère, et il criait d'une voix effrayante : « Mettez-y le feu ! Allez ! Brûlez-moi tout ça ! Brûlez ! Oui, brûlez les ouvrages maléfiques des païens ! Que les flammes vous dévorent et vous réduisent en cendres jusqu'au dernier ! »

Clara grimaça de dégoût et lâcha : « Cet homme est fou… »

Mais c'est alors qu'un soldat Lusitanien s'approcha et tenta de parler à cet homme qui n'était autre que l'archevêque Bodin : « Monseigneur… ce sont peut-être des objets païens, mais… mais peut-on jeter dans le feu autant d'ouvrages ? Sans même les avoir étudié ? Les informations qu'ils contiennent…

BLASPHEME ! ragea Bodin en tapant l'estrade de son bâton, Les livres sacrés de Yaldabaoth suffisent largement en ce monde ! Il faut détruire tous les écrits dont le diable a inspiré la création !

Bien sûr… mais il y a des traités de médecine alors…

SILENCE ! Les hommes au cœur pur ne craignent pas les démons de la maladie ! Leur foi est là pour les protéger ! Et si certains tombent malades… c'est qu'ils reçoivent un divin châtiment dû aux mauvais germes au fond de leur cœur ! »

Il poussa le malheureux soldat dans la flamme et Clara hoqueta avant de se tourner vers Narsus pour lâcher : « Mais… pourquoi ? Comment une religion peut-elle pousser des hommes à s'entre-tuer ?

C'est un fanatique, il est probablement aveuglé par une foi qui n'en est pas vraiment une… »

La voix de l'archevêque retentit à nouveau alors qu'il s'adressait au roi du Lusitania : « Même s'il s'agit du puissant roi d'un pays, à partir du moment où on a de mauvaises pensées, comme d'épouser une païenne, le poison de la maladie sera le sceptre divin qui frappera celui qui sombre dans l'orgueil ! HOMMES AUX MAUVAISES PENSEES ! REPENTEZ-VOUS ! »

Il éclata de rire alors que dans la foule, trois personnes en particulier avaient un visage sombre. Narsus gronda : « S'emparer des richesses des vaincus, je veux bien… mais détruire leur culture par le feu…

On ne peut même pas les appeler des barbares… lâcha Daryûn, Ceci est le fait de singe !

Ce maudit personnage ne mérite pas d'exister. grinça Narsus, Je vais me charger de lui, quant au roi et à son frère, je te laisse t'en occuper.

Avec plaisir. »

Clara continua de fixer le brasier avant de s'enquérir : « Et moi ? Que dois-je faire ?

Récoltez des informations, mais restez très prudente… et rejoignez-nous près de la porte principale dans deux heures. Vous saurez retrouver votre chemin ?

Oui.

Bien. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir de son côté en quête d'informations.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait récolté de nombreuses informations et qu'elle marchait dans une rue, ses pas silencieux et sa respiration lente, une voix froide la fit sursauter : « Que fais-tu par ici à cette heure, gamine ? »

Elle se retourna, surprise, et croisa le regard clair d'un homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas, portant un masque d'argent. Elle cacha rapidement sa peur, et inclina la tête en priant pour qu'il ne la soupçonne pas et elle répondit : « Je… j'étais venu pour rendre visite à ma grand-mère malade…

Vraiment ? Ne sais-tu pas que la ville peut être dangereuse pour une jeune fille seule ?

Si, mais elle avait besoin de remèdes, monseigneur…

Où habites-tu ?

En-dehors de la ville, dans un village plus au Sud…

Je vois et… »

Il s'arrêta net, humant l'air, avant d'éclater de rire : « Une oméga ! Vraiment… ce n'est pas du tout prudent de te balader seule comme ça ! »

Il se calma rapidement avant de la fixer, songeur : « Etonnant… tu ne sembles pas venir du Parse, jeune fille, commet t'appelles-tu ? »

Clara se figea, cherchant une idée de prénom qui ne la trahirait pas et lâcha d'une voix neutre : « Kyla, monseigneur…

Vraiment ? Drôle de prénom… »

Elle hocha la tête, commençant à sentir le changement d'atmosphère et il pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux, et il posa une main sur la garde de son épée avant d'ordonner : « Enlève ton châle. Maintenant. »

Serrant les dents, elle le retira de sa tête, gardant les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, et l'homme au masque d'argent sourit, narquois : « Je me disais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un… il faut dire que tes traits sont typiques de ton pays d'origine… »

Clara se figea, alors qu'il continuait, faisant un pas vers elle : « Des cheveux lisses d'une couleur auburn, la peau extrêmement pâle, des yeux bleus purs et une petite taille… oui, tu es une Shirianne typique ! »

La jeune fille recula à nouveau et sentit un mur glacé dans son dos. L'homme masqué continua à avancer avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, souriant. Il déclara en tendant la main vers la joue de Clara : « Pourtant… tu ne devrais pas être vivante… nous avions cru que tous les Shirians avaient été tués… »

Il allait toucher la peau de la jeune fille qui d'un geste brusque et rapide, lança son genou vers le haut, le frappant à l'entrejambe et profita du fait qu'il était plié en deux pour partir en courant, le cœur battant vite et fort. Cet homme… comment avait-il deviné ses origines aussi facilement ?

Elle finit par atteindre un promontoire et elle se dissimula derrière une charrette, s'efforçant à ne plus faire aucun bruit alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de sa cachette…

Pendant ce temps, Daryûn et Narsus s'étaient retrouvés et parcouraient la ville pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous : « A l' origine, Yaldabaoth est un mot de Lusitanien antique. Il signifie « ignorance sacrée ».

Ah oui ? lâcha Daryûn, le bras tendu et appuyé sur un mur.

C'est la clé, Daryûn, la raison pour laquelle ils ont envahi le Parse est très simple. Il existe une phrase dans leur texte sacré qui la résume : les terres les plus belles et riches de ce monde appartiennent à ceux qui croient en Yaldabaoth.

Eh ben, c'est totalement arbitraire… constata le cavalier noir, Et simple en effet. Et les Lusitaniens, ces fameuses paroles divines, est-ce qu'ils y croient sincèrement d'après toi ?

Soit leur foi les aveugle et donc oui, soit ils font semblant d'y croire et l'ont utilisé comme prétexte pour leur invasion… »

Ils se turent et reprirent leur route alors que la nuit tombait et que le bruit des fêtards se répandait dans la capitale. Passant à côté d'une taverne, un homme visiblement ivre en sortit, percutant Daryûn et tomba sur ses fesses, pitoyablement. Il vociféra : « Oh ! Ca va pas ? Fais attention crétin ! Tu voulais me marcher dessus ou quoi ? Bon sang… tu sais qui tu viens de bousculer là hein ? J'suis un homme de l'Ehran Kahllahn ! »

Daryûn se renfrogna et le fixa dédaigneusement alors que l'homme pâlissait. Il glapit avant de s'enfuir en hurlant : « D-D-DARYÛN ! »

Narsus le regarda disparaître avant de commenter : « Fuir comme ça sans combattre malgré tout l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang, on dirait qu'il a encore conscience de ses limites.

On le poursuit ? proposa Daryûn.

Je vais y aller seul pour ne pas effrayer le poisson… »

Narsus partit donc à la poursuite du soldat ivre, remarquant cependant les soldats qui se préparaient à l'attaquer. Arrivant sur une petite place, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir quatre hommes lui faire front. L'un d'eux ricana : « Hin hin, c'était bien Narsus !

Sale fils de chien ! A cause de toi nous avons tous perdu notre place ! lança un deuxième.

Tu vas mourir, mais avant ça, tu vas gentiment nous dire où est le prince Arslan… »

Narsus dégaina son épée si rapidement et brusquement que les deux hommes qu'il venait de tuer n'eurent pas le tuer de le voir agir ! Il lâcha : « Bande de lâches… vous pensiez que ce serait plus facile de m'affronter seul ? »

L'homme à côté de celui qui avait percuté Daryûn s'effondra alors que ce dernier sortait de l'ombre, le visage impassible. Narsus demanda alors que l'homme se rendait : « Tu as deux options : soit tu me dis où se trouve le roi Andragoras, soit tu meurs.

Je… je ne sais pas… »

L'épée de Daryûn s'approcha de sa gorge et il paniqua davantage : « Je ne sais vraiment pas ! C'est la vérité, j'vous jure ! Je tiens à ma vie, je vous le dirais si je le savais !

Il y a sûrement des rumeurs qui circulent… l'incita Narsus, Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir l'ami, pour ton bien…

Ahh… le roi Andragoras est en vie !

Ca, nous le savions déjà.

Il est maintenu prisonnier quelque part, personne ne sait où exactement ! Le seigneur Kahllahn ne l'avait dit qu'à ses plus proches collaborateurs ! Même les généraux Lusitaniens n'ont aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve…

Et la reine Tahaminé ? demanda Narsus.

Il paraît que Innocentis VII, le roi du Lusitania, a l'intention de l'épouser… c'est le ragot du moment dans le royaume ! Le roi serait tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. »

Daryûn écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard avec son ami, avant de frapper violemment le traître, puis de le bloquer dans un tonneau alors qu'ils repartaient discrètement. Narsus déclara : « La beauté de la reine est une chose bien terrible…

Hm, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Même si Sa Majesté est encore en vie, il sera considéré comme un obstacle au mariage et sera supprimé.

Oui, c'est une possibilité en effet, mais Innocentis VII peut aussi se servir de lui : en échange de sa vie, il peut forcer la reine à coopérer.

Dans tous les cas, lâcha Daryûn, Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations. On se sépare encore pour aller en piocher ?

Oui. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Daryûn sentit une présence et leva les yeux pour trouver un homme en haut des marches qu'il gravissait, la main sur la garde de son épée, son regard glacé posé sur lui. I reconnut aisément l'odeur caractéristique des alphas et se tendit alors que l'inconnu au masque d'argent demandait : « J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un homme qui fouinait dans le coin. C'est toi ? »

Daryûn dégaina son épée et bondit en avant, faisant s'entrechoquer sa lame avec celle de l'inconnu masqué. Ce dernier se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante, et était probablement du même niveau que Daryûn, et ils se battirent ainsi pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. L'homme au masque d'argent lança : « Tu es plutôt doué… j'aimerais connaître ton nom.

Daryûn. »

Surpris, l'inconnu éclata de rire avant de déclarer, amusé : « Le neveu de Valphreze ? Le monde est encore plus petit que je ne le pensais ! Ah ah ah ah ! rit-il, Cher Daryûn, ouvre bien tes oreilles ! Ce que je vais te dire va t'intéresser au plus haut point ! C'est moi qui ai tué ton oncle ! »

Le cavalier noir écarquilla les yeux, puis l'autre reprit : « Ce sale chien d'Andragoras, il a eu la fin qu'il méritait ! Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que je vais avoir à te tuer toi aussi ! »

Daryûn grinça des dents avant de bondir vers l'homme au masque d'argent, furieux, le frappant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à lui arracher son masque du visage, dévoilant la partie droite, dévorée par une brûlure infernale. Ce dernier allait attaquer de nouveau lorsqu'un claquement sec retentit et qu'il dut se protéger d'une flèche tirée vers lui.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Clara, qui venait de surgir de sa cachette, un arc à la main : elle l'avait probablement dissimulé sous sa robe avant de partir, mais l'inconnu ricana : « Tiens, on dirait que tu te décides enfin à te montrer, garce !

Vous le connaissez Clara ? »

Elle avait essayé de dissuader son compagnon de parler, mais le mal était fait. L'inconnu se tendit brusquement, braquant son regard vers elle avant de siffler : « Clara ? Clara ?! Oh, alors ça pour une surprise… j'aurais du m'en douter en fait… une oméga venant de Shiria, il n'y en a pas beaucoup… surtout de ton âge ! »

A la mention de Shiria, Daryûn baissa légèrement sa garde, et l'homme bondit vers lui si vite, que seule l'intervention de Narsus le sauva. Ce dernier lâcha d'une voix morne : « Vas-y, demande-moi mon nom je t'en prie, se présenter soi-même sans y avoir été invité est un peu trop grandiloquent pour moi…

Qui es-tu pauvre bouffon ?

La courtoisie n'est pas ton fort… mon nom est Narsus, je suis le peintre qui servira à la cour lors du règne du prochain roi du Parse.

Un peintre à la cour ? C'est une blague ?

Quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien à l'art comme toi l'ignore peut-être, mais on dit que je suis la réincarnation du Saint peintre Manie.

QUOI ? Qui dit ça ? s'exclama stupéfait Daryûn alors que Clara encochait une deuxième flèche.

Hin hin… un chien et un piètre peintre… ricana leur adversaire, Vous allez bien ensemble.

Répète un peu ça ! »

Narsus piqua en avant, tandis que son ami protégeait son flan et que Clara décochait flèche après flèche, tentant de blesser leur adversaire. Cependant, des soldats commençaient à affluer et ses flèches s'épuisaient.

Narsus lança : » Changement de programme, pour le moment nous ferions mieux de nous replier. »

Lui et Daryûn renversèrent des poteries sur les soldats Lusitaniens arrivant et sautèrent evrs les toits voisins, suivi de près par Clara qui, ayant la malchance de baisser sa garde, sentit une vive douleur dans sa cuisse, alors qu'une flèche venait de se ficher dedans. Elle cria sous le coup de la douleur, alertant ses compagnons. Rapidement, Daryûn revint sur ses pas, la saisit et la souleva, une main dans le dos et l'autre bras sous ses genoux, avant de se remettre à courir, alors que derrière eux, leur attaquant pestait, bien qu'un sourire triomphant ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lâchait : « Pour une surprise… je sens que les choses vont devenir intéressante… »

Réussissant à sortir de la ville, Narsus, et Daryûn qui portait encore Clara, rejoignirent les chevaux et partirent au galop, en direction du prince et de leurs autres compagnons qui devaient les attendre.

Alors qu'ils chevauchaient à vive allure, Daryûn déclara, tout en maintenant la jeune fille blessé sur le cheval : « Ce bâtard va nous poser des problèmes, il est fort… heureusement que tu es arrivé, un peu plus et il…

Tout cela n'a aucune importance Daryûn ! rugit l'artiste furieux, Ce salopard m'a traité de piètre peintre, tu te rends compte ? C'est inadmissible ! »

Daryûn fit une moue désespérée tandis que Narsus s'interrogeait : » Et pourquoi cet homme porte-t-il ce masque ? Est-ce pour cacher sa véritable identité ? Ou pour impressionner ses adversaires ?

Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre : un jour ou l'autre, il faudra terminer ce combat ! »

Clara gémit alors qu'une secousse faisait vibrer la flèche encore fichée dans sa flèche et Daryûn baissa les yeux vers elle : « Vous pourrez tenir le coup ?

O-oui… ça ira ! grinça Clara en serrant les dents, Ce n'est qu'une égratignure…

La flèche a peut-être touché un muscle… commenta Narsus, Nous la soignerons en arrivant.

Pas de problèmes… »

Elle grimaça à nouveau et finit par s'évanouir lentement, sa tête retombant contre le large torse du cavalier noir qui se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre, un peu en tout cas… le fait d'avoir une oméga si proche de lui provoquait chez lui un sentiment étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer pour rejoindre les autres… les explications la concernant devront apparemment attendre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Alpha et Oméga**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient rentrés et Faranghis avait soigné la blessure de Clara, après l'avoir désinfectée et cousue. La prêtresse croisa le regard inquiet de la jeune fille et elle demanda : « Est-ce que ça va ?

Hein ? Oh euh oui… c'est juste… cet homme au masque d'argent m'inquiète un peu…

Je comprends… tu ne pourras pas trop marcher ou te battre avant une à deux semaines minimum.

Zut… je suis vraiment désolée… »

Faranghis lui sourit avant de s'asseoir avec elle, alors qu'Arslan arrivait, un peu inquiet. Il s'enquit rapidement : « Est-ce que ta blessure va mieux ?

Oui, désolée de vous avoir inquiété Altesse… Faranghis a fait un travail remarquable !

Bien ! lança une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Narsus, Parce que nous avons quelques petites questions à vous poser, jeune fille !

Je m'en doute… soupira cette dernière avant de céder, Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Narsus haussa un sourcil : « Oh. Je m'attendais à ce que vous ne vouliez pas répondre !

Vous en avez à la fois trop entendu et pas assez… ! lâcha Clara en s'asseyant plus confortablement, Alors ?

Daryûn a dit que l'homme au masque d'argent semblait vous connaître… le connaissez-vous ?

Si c'est le cas, je ne m'en souviens absolument pas… mais…

Mais ?

Je ne le connaissais pas, ou du moins je ne m'en souvenais mais il me disait quand même quelque chose… rahh je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir !

D'accord… acquiesça Narsus, Alors comme ça vous venez de Shiria ?

…oui… c'est exact… »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur tous et Daryûn arriva à ce moment là, sans dire un mot, laissant Narsus l'interroger. Cependant, même le feu semblait inefficace contre le froid qui venait de s'abattre sur l'assemblée… le stratège demanda en fronçant les sourcils : « Pourtant, nous croyions que tous les Shirians avaient été tués… y aurait-il des survivants ?

Je n'en sais rien… à vrai dire, je n'ai pas croisé un seul de mes compatriotes depuis que nous avons fui notre pays…

Excusez-moi ? lança Arslan un peu confus, Mais je ne connais pas très bien cette histoire…

Altesse, commença Daryûn, Le pays de Shirian n'existe plus depuis des années…

Que s'est-il passé ? s'y intéressa le prince en se tournant vers Clara et Narsus. »

Narsus jeta un léger coup d'œil à la jeune femme à côté de lui et remarqua qu'elle fixait le feu, comme perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche d'une voix légèrement enrouée : « Avant, vous devriez savoir quelque petits détails à propos de mon pays d'origine, Altesse…

Très bien, acquiesça le jeune prince, Mais…

Laissez-la parler, Altesse, je doute que ce soit une chose facile à dire… souffla Faranghis en fixant Clara qui avait joint ses mains sous menton, les doigts entrelacés.

Le pays de Shirian se trouvait au Nord-ouest de Maryam, près de la mer de l'Ouest… c'était certes un petit pays qui n'avait pas une aussi grande armée que le Parse, mais les soldats étaient respectés pour leur bravoure et leur puissance… commença Clara, Nous dépendions principalement de nos forêts et de la mer, quant aux restes de nos besoins, nous avions passés un accord commerciale avec Maryam : en échange de cinq pour cent de nos produits de fourrures, ils faisaient parvenir des épices, des tissus, ainsi que des produits typiques de chez eux, que nous n'avions pas… pendant des années, notre pays est resté neutre dans les conflits, mais si nous étions attaqués, nous nous défendions… en revanche, les nobles du Parse nous méprisaient à cause de notre système politique, car, contrairement à vous, Shiria n'était pas une monarchie, mais une démocratie. »

Devant l'air perplexe du prince, Narsus lâcha : « Le peuple a le pouvoir entre ses mains. »

Arslan hocha la tête, et Clara reprit : « A Shiria, la chose la plus importante à nos yeux, ce sont les enfants… ils sont nos plus beaux trésors… mais, il y a de ça seize ans, le royaume du Parse proposa un accord à nos dirigeants. Un accord certes très avantageux pour nous, mais immoral par rapport à nos traditions…

Immoral ? répéta le prince, Que vous avions-nous proposé ?

Un mariage arrangé entre l'héritier du Parse, et une Shirianne. Seulement, la fille en question devait être une oméga. C'était l'une des conditions.

Mais vous êtes une oméga ! s'écria Elam, Alors…

Notre peuple n'étant pas très nombreux, il n'y avait que très peu d'oméga, et la plupart n'étaient plus très jeunes… en tout, il n'y avait que deux omégas pouvant être liées à ce prince du Parse. Moi et… et ma cousine, Cassandra… »

Narsus détourna le regard vers le feu flamboyant, il se souvenait de cette histoire d'accord politique… il avait onze ans à l'époque…

Clara reprit, après s'être arrêtée quelques secondes : « Mais, l'ennui, c'était que nous n'avions que quatre ans à l'époque, et chez nous, il était impensable de fiancer une enfant de quatre ans à un inconnu, même prince héritier d'un royaume aussi puissant que le Parse. De plus, nos dirigeants ne faisaient pas confiance au roi de l'époque ni à son frère d'ailleurs… ils ont donc refusé l'accord. »

Narsus hocha la tête alors que Ghib demandait curieux : « Vous avez dit vous-même que votre pays n'était pas grand et qu'il n'avait pas une grande armée… pourquoi le roi du Parse voulait-il fiancer son fils héritier à l'une d'entre vous ? »

Clara ferma les yeux avant de vouloir répondre, mais Narsus la devança : « Le royaume de Shiria contrôlait l'intégralité de la mer de l'Ouest. Cela aurait été d'une grande importance stratégique que de la contrôler, pour attaquer les Lusitaniens, par exemple.

Il n'y avait pas que ça… lâcha Clara en gardant les yeux fermés, Je ne m'en souviens pas clairement mais il a aussi été question d'une prophétie à propos du Parse…

Une prophétie ? répéta Narsus, surpris.

Oui, mais je ne crois qu'on nous en ai fait part… nous étions trop jeunes… mais cela avait un rapport avec le premier roi du Parse… et le premier Shirian. »

Arslan fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Au fait, comment a été créé votre pays ?

A l'origine, nous étions des nomades du Nord, bien au-delà du Parse et de ses frontières… mais une catastrophe força nos ancêtres à quitter leur territoire de prédilection… alors ils ont voyagé jusqu'à arriver sur des terres inhabitées, des terres forestières en bord de mer, un lieu idéal pour reconstruire un peuple. Seule une famille y parvint, ils furent les premiers à coloniser cette partie du monde… le couple venu de loin eurent deux enfants, les premiers-nés d'un nouveau peuple : un garçon et une fille. Mika et Constance. La légende dit que les héritiers de Mika sont sous la protection du Lion, tandis que les héritières de Constance sont les protégées des Loups.

Comment savez-vous qui descend de qui ? s'enquit Arslan.

Facile, si c'est un garçon c'est un fils de Mika, et si c'est une fille, c'est une fille de Constance !

Donc vous êtes une fille de Constance ?

Oui… lâcha Clara en détournant les yeux, Je l'étais… »

Daryûn s'assit de l'autre côté du feu, à côté de Narsus et demanda : « Pourquoi ? Ne l'êtes-vous pas pour toujours ?

Disons que… commença Clara, la voix tremblante, Que la légende dit que le courage et la force sera l'héritage des fils de Mika tandis que la loyauté et l'intelligence sera celui des filles de Constance… et chaque héritiers des premiers Shirian jurent d'honorer la mémoire de nos ancêtres en… en étant courageux et fort pour les garçons, et loyale et intelligente pour les filles…

Vous semblez pourtant loyale envers son Altesse, et vous ne semblez pas bête du tout… réfléchis Narsus, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Parce que j'ai rompu ce serment lorsque mon pays a été détruit ! »

Sa voix se cassa alors qu'elle réprimait un sanglot, et Faranghis déclara : « Si je ne me trompe pas, les dirigeants de Shirian savaient qu'une guerre allait éclater… et ils ont voulu mettre le peuple à l'abri…

C'est exact… la majorité des habitants ont rejoints des bateaux pour aller s'abriter sur les îles proche de la côte. Seulement… nous sommes allés droit au massacre…

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Arslan.

Les Lusitaniens ont appris que le Parse voulait s'allier avec Shiria, ors, nous ne vénérions aucun dieux ou déesse… par parce que nous ne croyons en rien, mais parce que notre pays était laïque… et le Lusitania semblait vouloir nous annexer à l'empire lusitanien. Alors ils nous ont attaqués, attaquant les civils qui allaient se mettre à l'abri : ils avaient mis le feu aux bateaux, nous empêchant de quitter le continent, et le temps que l'armée arrive, les Lusitaniens avaient gagné. Officiellement, il n'y eut aucun survivant. Officieusement, un soldat Shirian retrouva deux fillettes blessées mais vivante sous une pile de cadavres. Ma cousine et moi avions été sauvées par nos parents, et ramenées à la capitale…

Les Lusitaniens vous ont attaqués ? répéta Narsus, Et qu'a fait Maryam ou le Parse ? »

Clara serra les poings avant de soupirer : « Maryam n'a rien fait si ce n'est renforcer ses frontières. Quant au Parse… le roi Osloès V a proposé qu'en échange de l'aide du Parse, Shiria fasse une alliance avec eux. En désespoir de cause, nos dirigeants ont acceptés alors que nous étions assiégés. Quand les Parses sont arrivés, ils ont forcé les Lusitaniens à s'enfuirent, mais c'était déjà trop tard… la capitale était en flamme, et nous… ma cousine et moi avions été mise à l'abri dans le sanctuaire de Constance, une sorte de mémorial lorsque les Lusitaniens y ont mis le feu après avoir bloqué la porte… »

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle continua : « Ophélia avait trois ans de plus que moi, et elle savait que si nous restions dans le sanctuaire, nous mourrions. Alors nous avons cherché une autre issue, en vain, et la fumée nous empêchait de respirer… finalement, alors que nous essayions de sortir, la porte a été ouverte par des soldats Parses qui nous ont fait sortir… avant d'essayer de nous emmener avec eux de force… Ophélia n'était peut-être qu'une oméga comme moi, mais elle avait commencé à apprendre à se battre et elle avait en permanence une dague sur elle… alors elle a frappé le garde qui la tenait avant de poignarder celui qui me tenait… j'ai couru… elle était derrière moi… et quand je me suis retournée, elle n'était plus là… »

Clara sourit tristement : « J'ai erré pendant des jours, à moitié morte de faim et de soif, et je ne serais plus de ce monde si je n'avais pas été recueillie par des prêtres à Maryam… ils m'ont appris à lire, écrire, compter… ils m'ont enseigné l'histoire, la littérature et la politique… sans oublier leur religion. J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à mes treize ans, puis j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche de ma cousine… espérant qu'elle soit encore en vie… cela fait maintenant sept ans que je la cherche. Et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. »

Elle se tut, et Narsus hocha la tête : « Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui… reposez-vous, nous avons une longue roue qui nous attend demain. »

Elle acquiesça avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape marron et elle s'endormit aussitôt, épuisée.

Seul Narsus remarqua le regard insondable de Daryûn posé sur elle, et il cacha un léger sourire avant de faire son rapport au prince Arslan à propos de ce qu'ils avaient vu à Ecbatana. Ce dernier lâcha : « Dans tous les cas, nous sommes trop peu nombreux. Comment faire pour augmenter le nombre de nos alliés ?

Vous devez annoncer vos intentions, répondit Narsus, Dire au peuple que si vous êtes au pouvoir, vous ferez disparaître ce qu'il y a de mauvais ou de déraisonnable dans la politique actuelle. La légitimité d'un souverain, Votre Altesse, ne réside pas dans son sang mais dans la justesse de sa politique.

Je suis totalement d'accord, mais s'il existait une stratégie plus directe…

Si je puis me permettre, votre rôle est de donner les ordres. Un roi n'a pas à s'occuper de la stratégie à mener : ses ministres et ses généraux sont là pour ça. »

Le prince détourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre, et Narsus continua : « Altesse, il faut d'abord décider clairement ce que vous voulez accomplir, et nous, de notre côté, nous ferons en sorte que cela se réalise. »

Il observa le visage de chacun de ses compagnons puis déclara : « Je compte sur vous. »

Le lendemain, malgré la blessure de Clara, Arslan et ses compagnons plièrent bagage et chevauchèrent à vive allure pour fuir les Lusitaniens qui les avaient retrouvés et qui désormais, les poursuivaient.

Ghib lança nonchalamment : « Ils sont combien d'après vous ?

Dur à dire ! Au moins cinq cents ! répondit Narsus.

Un peu trop nombreux alors… lâcha le ménestrel, Jusqu'à quatre-cents cavaliers, j'aurais pu m'en charger tout seul mais là…

Hein ? »

Faranghis lança à Narsus stupéfait : « Seigneur Narsus ! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas prêter attention aux sottises de Ghib ! Altesse… messire Daryûn sera bientôt de retour. Je vous demande encore un peu de patience !

Oui. »

Clara, qui cette fois partageait son cheval avec Narsus lança : « Au fait… nous nous dirigeons bien vers une forteresse Parse ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Le propriétaire des lieux est-il fiable ?

Aucune idée ! »

Ils tournèrent à droite et se retrouvèrent face au soleil, soleil qui aveugla leurs poursuivants, tandis que Faranghis et Ghib décochaient flèche après flèche. La belle prêtresse lança au prince : « Le djinn me donne de bons conseils ! Faire du vent son allié est de loin le meilleur ! »

Soudain, une voix familière lança : « Altesse !

Daryûn ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Par ici !

D'accord ! »

Ils galopèrent jusqu'à voir un peu plus loin une falaise, et où des bruits de trompettes retentissaient, affolant les Lusitaniens. Suite à ce signal sonore, des centaines d'archers Parses tirèrent sur les cavaliers ennemis qui durent battre en retraite, tandis que les sept compagnons entraient dans la forteresse de Kashân…

Alors que le prince et ses compagnons étaient invités à partager le repas du seigneur de la citadelle de Kashân, Faranghis insista pour remplacer le bandage de Clara avant d'aller manger, c'est pour cela qu'elles arrivèrent un peu après les autres, faisant ainsi une entrée remarquée, qui n'atteint pas la prêtresse au contraire de Clara qui était rouge tomate, sous le sourire hilare de Narsus, les yeux moqueusement charmeur de Ghib et légèrement écarquillés de Daryûn, tandis que le prince lui souriait poliment.  
Leur hôte leur avait fait parvenir à toutes les deux, deux robes, absolument somptueuses, certes, mais bien trop… enfin il n'y avait peut-être pas assez de tissus…

Faranghis avait mis une longue jupe blanche fendue sur le côté droit et ornée d'arabesques noires, ainsi qu'une sorte de brassières noires où avaient été cousues des perles vertes et des sortes de pièces d'or, qui tintaient bruyamment lorsqu'elle bougeait et un châle immaculé tombait aux creux de ses coudes.

Clara, quant à elle, avait dû mettre une longue jupe bleu pâle, fluide et légèrement vaporeuse, qui semblait virevolter à chaque fois que Clara faisait un pas, tandis qu'elle portait également une brassière semblable à celle de Faranghis, bien qu'elle soit dans les tons blancs qui se dégradaient vers le bleu, tandis que des pièces d'or cousues sur la brassière et la jupe tintaient joyeusement. Cependant, Clara avait également détaché ses longs cheveux auburn qui tombaient aux creux de ses reins, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été attachés en tresse, et qui maintenant, au lieu d'être lisse, étaient légèrement ondulés…

Elle s'assit à côté de Faranghis et tous reprirent leurs esprits. Ghib lança : « Mesdames, vous êtes absolument divines ce soir !

Ne commence pas, Ghib… le prévint Faranghis sans même lui jeter un regard alors que Clara s'empêchait de faire un commentaire sur la tête de merlan frit qu'il faisait.

Pour une fois, il a raison… lança Arslan, Vous êtes ravissantes !

Merci, Votre Altesse… »

Leur hôte s'exclama alors : « Votre Altesse Arslan ! Qu'il est bon de votre part de vous être souvenu de moi ! Votre humble serviteur n'a pas de mots pour vous remercier !

Allons, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, seigneur Odher, sans vos renforts, je ne serais peut-être pas là ! répliqua gentiment le prince.

Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Altesse, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Depuis que j'ai appris la défaite d'Atropathènes j'étais trop préoccupé par le sort de Sa Majesté et de Votre Altesse le prince héritier… »

Clara se retint de rouler des yeux alors que leur hôte ne cessait de parler, un vrai politicien celui-là, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle lança un regard à Narsus, qui avait fermé les yeux, et à Daryûn qui semblait légèrement agacé par le personnage, tandis que Ghib fixait Faranghis qui fixait Odher qui continua de parler : « Je regrette de ne pas avoir agi à l'époque mais avec mes seules forces face à l'immense armée lusitanienne, je n'étais pas en mesure de livrer bataille en représailles… et cela n'a cessé de me tourmenter ! Quoi qu'il en soit, messire Daryûn, aujourd'hui, m'a fait l'honneur de venir dans mon château et m'a donné l'occasion de prouver ma fidélité envers Votre Altesse. Je ne vous cacherais pas que cela m'a comblé de joie ! Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés à la forteresse de Kashân, vous n'avez plus aucun souci à vous faire ! Tout d'abord, je vous prie de vous sentir ici chez vous ! Si vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier, je le ferais tout de suite préparer ! »

Le seigneur de Kashân continua de parler, vantant les qualités et la renommée de sa citadelle, alors que Clara s'empêchait de prendre une brosse, du savon, pour nettoyer cette langue graisseuse qui ne faisait que dire des âneries hypocrites ! Mais heureusement (ou malheureusement), elle se retint et continua de manger alors que le prince reprenait la parole : « On dirait que vous avez beaucoup d'esclaves, seigneur Odher…

En effet, notre pourcentage d'esclaves dépasse celui d'Ecbatana ! Ah ah ah ! »

Clara se retint de lui lancer son verre à la figure et se concentra sur ce que disait Ghib à voix basse : « Mesdames, entre nous, que pensez-vous de notre hôte ?

Cet homme est un vrai moulin à parole. Sa langue doit avoir besoin d'être souvent graissée.

J'ai un dicton là-dessus : plus on parle, plus on révèle sa personnalité.

Oh… ça me rappelle quelqu'un… »

Clara se pencha vers Faranghis et souffla : « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit digne de confiance…

Moi non plus, mais attendons le moment propice pour nous en assurer… »

Soudain, Clara entendit le seigneur de Kashân évoquer sa fille, et insinuer que l'idée d'accorder sa main au prince serait une bonne idée. Résultat : Arslan s'étouffa avec son dessert et cracha sans pouvoir retenir une exclamation de surprise (ou d'horreur).

Ghib ricana, tandis que la jeune Shirianne levait les yeux au ciel sans aucune retenue cette fois. Le prince se ressaisit et son hôte lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire pour se venger des Lusitaniens, chose à quoi, le jeune prince exposa ses plans dont son désir d'abolir l'esclavage. Clara remarqua un léger changement sur le visage d'Odher, mais il disparut si vite, qu'elle n'en fut pas certaine et décida d'attendre pour voir ce qu'il se passerait plus tard.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le chef de la garde de la citadelle leur montra leurs chambres : le prince était seul, tandis que Narsus, Daryûn, Ghib et Elam partageaient une chambre et que Faranghis et Clara en faisait de même. Le chevalier noir n'en était guère ravi et le fit savoir : « Un instant. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas laisser seule Son Altesse.

Nous comprenons bien ce que vous dîtes, mais voyez-vous, il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans cette chambre alors…

Je dormirai par terre, ce n'est pas un problème.

Mais vous…

Daryûn, ça ira… lâcha Narsus en le fixant.

D'accord, si tu le dis… Altesse ! Si quoi que ce soit arrive, prévenez-moi tout de suite !

Entendu… sourit le jeune prince. »

Clara et Faranghis posèrent leurs affaires dans un coin de la pièce, et elles se changèrent pour retrouver des vêtements plus pratiques. Clara enfila un pantalon blanc bouffant avec une tunique courte marron, et c'était bien plus confortable ! Puis, alors que Faranghis réparait ou fabriquait des flèches, Clara s'étira et ouvrit la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. Peu de temps après, elle lança : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller demander ce que nous faisons à Narsus. Je vais rester ici pour écouter le djinn.

D'accord ! Pas de problèmes ! »

La jeune fille monta sur la balustrade du balcon et sauta pour monter sur le toit. Une fois dessus, elle avança lentement et prudemment, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'une tuile grinçait sous son poids. Puis, après avoir manqué plusieurs fois de tomber, elle atteignit l'autre bout du toit, et elle se coucha sur le ventre, cherchant la chambre de leurs compagnons… elle finit par entendre une voix déclarer : « Les balcons ? Vous êtes passé par les balcons ?! Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose aussi dangereuse ?!

Il y a des gardes à ma porte ! Je n'avais pas la choix ! entendis la jeune fille.

Mais si jamais vous aviez glissé, vous seriez tombé et je n'aurais pas été là pour vous rattraper ! argumenta une voix que Clara identifia comme celle de Daryûn.

Euh t'es sa nounou ou quoi ? lança une voix sarcastique. »

Clara décida donc de sauter sur le balcon d'où venaient les voix et se baissa en retenant un cri lorsqu'une épée manqua de la décapiter, lui coupant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage, alors que Ghib riait : « Eh bien ! Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ?

Clara ? s'exclama Arslan, Que faîtes-vous ici ?

La même chose que vous ! Au fait, vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes avec les balcons ?

Non, pas du tout, et vous ?

Stop ! rugit Daryûn en se tournant vers Clara, Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose aussi insensée ? vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Alors n'encouragez pas Son Altesse !

Pour votre information, je savais ce que je faisais, et puis je ne suis pas passée par les balcons, moi ! répliqua vivement la jeune fille en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Quoi ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? demanda le chevalier, perplexe.

Par le toit voyons !

Mais… c'est pire ! »

Narsus du intervenir pour mettre fin à la discussion houleuse et Clara alla s'asseoir contre le mur, les bras croisés, tandis que Daryûn rejoignait les côtés du prince. Le stratège commença alors à parler : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'est venu vous dire le gouverneur ?

Il a posé deux conditions en échange de son soutien. La première, comme je m'y attendais est de prendre sa fille pour épouse. Quant à la seconde, il m'a conseillé d'éviter les réformes radicales qui détruiraient selon lui, les traditions Parses. Notamment la libération des esclaves.

Ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part, et vous ? Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

Que j'y réfléchirais cette nuit et qu'il aurait ma réponse dans la matinée. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Ca devrait aller…

J'vous jure… je me demande bien ce qu'il a dans la tête… je n'ai même pas rencontré sa fille, alors comment je pourrais l'épouser ? »

Clara ricana avant de lancer : « Un gros lard à la langue huileuse qui cherche à se tailler une place de haut rang à la cour ! Écœurant ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Clara, abasourdis, et cette dernière haussa un sourcil : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ?

Vous venez de traiter le gouverneur de…

De gros lard à la langue huileuse, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit Elam, ça me démangeait depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ! »

Narsus eut un sourire narquois, tandis que Daryûn souriait, appréciateur et que Ghib éclatait de rire. Puis Narsus redevint sérieux : « Je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de temps. Le gouverneur Odher va sans doute agir durant la nuit. Altesse, allez faire vos préparatifs en vue d'un départ imminent. Nous allons nous occuper du reste. Ghib, pourrais-tu ramener son Altesse dans sa chambre, tandis que Clara ira donner un message à Faranghis ?

Bien sûr ! acquiesça cette dernière.

Ne pourrions-nous pas faire l'inverse ?

Non. »

Déçu, Ghib accompagna Arslan tandis que Clara grimpait sur le toit sous le regard agacé de Daryûn qui lança : « La prochaine fois, essayez de passer par la porte !

J'y penserais ! Enfin, j'espère que je m'en souviendrai ! sourit-elle. »

Elle y alla alors qu'il se retenait de la secouer comme un prunier et elle rejoignit Faranghis qui l'attendait. Elle lui passa le message et elles se préparèrent à partir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des autres compagnons d'Arslan, Daryûn réfléchissait. Puis, il s'assit brusquement sur son lit, le visage sérieux, alertant Narsus : « Daryûn ?

J'aimerais avoir ton avis Narsus. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que le prince Arslan soit en fait le fils du précédent roi, Osloès V ?

Cette idée m'a aussi traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois, mais en pensant à la période durant laquelle il est né, ça ne peut pas être possible. »

Daryûn hocha la tête, et Narsus dissimula un petit sourire avant de lâcher innocemment : « En tout cas, tu leur as passé un sacré savon tout à l'heure ! Surtout à Clara…

Elle n'est pas une enfant, elle a pris des risques inconsidérés ! Tout comme Son Altesse !

Oui, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Bref, sinon, cette jeune fille est plutôt étonnante, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Daryûn tourna la tête vers son ami et lâcher méfiant : « Où veux-tu en venir Narsus ? »

Mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un sourire malicieux alors qu'Elam descendait du faux plafond : « Messire Narsus, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

Parfait, merci Elam !

Et ce n'est pas tout, j'ai trouvé ça dans le faux plafond… »

Le jeune garçon lui tendit une sorte d'encens qui brûlait lentement et Narsus le jeta dans l'eau en disant : « Un mauvais tour qui sied bien à ce petit malin d'Odher… il voulait nous endormir très profondément et sûrement amadouer Son Altesse pendant ce temps.

Avec ça, nous n'avons plus à prendre de gants avec lui. Déclara Daryûn.

Ah ça y est ! Ca commence à s'agiter à l'extérieur ! déclara Ghib en arrivant.

Très bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'entrer en action ! décida Narsus en se levant. »

De nombreux soldats se tassèrent devant la porte du prince et ce dernier ouvrit la porte quand Odher y cogna son poing plusieurs fois : « Altesse ? Votre Altesse Arslan ?

J'arrive. »

Ce dernier sortit de sa chambre, entièrement vêtu de son armure d'or et de fourrures, sous l'œil surpris de son hôte et il demanda : « Qu'y a-t-il ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que…

Altesse, croyez-en ma grande expérience, les compagnons de route que vous avez réunis à vos côtés vous s'avérez néfastes ! je me propose pour vous en débarrasser ! Je suis venu pour obtenir de votre part la permission de le faire…

Je suis désolée gouverneur, mais ils me servent très bien ! Je ne vois aucune raison de m'en débarrasser !

Je reconnais un fourbe dès le premier coup d'œil, vous pouvez me croire Votre Altesse, ils vous nuiront ainsi qu'à votre pays !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idioties ?

Si je vous dis cela, c'est pour votre sécurité Votre Altesse ! »

Le gouverneur continua de discuter avec le prince jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne déclare : « Bref, en d'autres termes, vous voulez que je renonce à avoir Narsus, ou encore Daryûn, à mes côtés ?

C'est bien cela, oui…

Dans ce cas, dîtes-moi, si je me sépare de Narsus et Daryûn, et que je vous choisis pour les remplacer, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'un jour je ne me séparerais pas de vous ? J'aurais déjà une bonne raison de le faire ! Vous dîtes du mal de Narsus, mais lui, quand il m'a logé pour une nuit, ce n'était certainement pas pour m'attaquer par surprise ! »

Odher gronda, mais Arslan sortit de la pièce en clamant : « Daryûn ! Narsus ! Ghib ! Faranghis ! Elam ! Clara ! Nous quittons cet endroit sur le champ ! »

Ils sortirent de leurs chambres et Daryûn lâcha : « Enfin l'ordre que j'attendais !

Quoi ? Mais c'est ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama Odher.

Merci pour votre aide.

Votre Altesse a raison, il ne sert plus à rien de rester dans un endroit pareil ! déclara Daryûn en poussant légèrement Odher avec son épaule.

Totalement d'accord ! chantonna Ghib, Cet endroit manque cruellement de jolies femmes ! »

Ils se rendirent dans la cour, et Odher les héla alors qu'il arrivait en courant : « Altesse ! Attendez ! Je vous en prie ! Attendez ! je me suis fait soupçonné inutilement…

Mais bien sûr… lâcha Clara.

C'est moi qui suis à blâmer, je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous retenir !

Vous êtes sûr ? continua-t-elle.

D'ailleurs, mes hommes vont vous conduire au portail d'entrée en guise de ma bonne foi !

Bonne foi, mon œil ! »

Narsus jeta un regard moqueur au pauvre gouverneur qui fusillait la jeune femme qui souriait, du regard, tandis que les deux hommes en question sortaient de leur ceinture des poignards effilés. Ghib et Faranghis réagirent en une fraction de seconde, les tuant sur le coup : « Vous laissez approcher du prince héritier des hommes cachant des dagues sous leurs capes ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire gouverneur ?

Rahh ! Ca suffit ! EMPAREZ-VOUS D'EUX ! »

De nombreux soldats arrivèrent, armes à la main, et Clara encocha une flèche sur son arc, ignorant sa blessure à la cuisse qui la lançait encore, et tira sur un homme qui essayait de faire descendre le prince de son cheval. D'autres arrivaient encore et Daryûn intervint : « Halte-là ! Dans votre intérêt, tenez-vous bien tranquille et laissez-nous partir !

Da-Daryûn !

Archers en place ! cria le gouverneur. »

Ces derniers lui obéirent mais la corde de leurs arcs se cassa grâce à Elam qui les avait sabotés. Odher se tourna vers Narsus : « Toi ! J'aurais dû me douter de ta roublardise !

En effet, tu aurais dû. Maintenant, ouvre-bien tes oreilles : nous ne somme peut-être pas très nombreux, mais nous avons aussi des arcs et des archers. Ouvre le portail et laisse-nous partir. Tu devrais pouvoir être d'accord avec cela… je me trompe ?

Si je vous laisse partir, je serais un traître ! Et ça désolé, mais je ne peux le permettre ! Capturez le prince et tuez tous les autres ! »

Ils firent tomber les braseros qui éclairaient la cour et les soldats attaquèrent soudainement. Décochant flèche après flèche, Clara avait cependant du mal à les tenir suffisamment à distance du prince et faiblissait, sa douleur à la jambe augmentant à chaque minute passant. Odher voulut s'enfuir, mais Daryûn le vit et cria : « ODHER ! Tu vas te présenter devant l'ange du jugement ! Confesse-lui les crimes que tu as commis de ton vivant ! Dis que tout ce que tu ne devais pas trahir, tu l'as trahi sans exception ! »

Clara sourit en pensant qu'il devait aimer faire des entrées fracassantes, puis se concentra sur le gouverneur déchu qui se précipita vers le prince pour le tuer, mais il fut arrêté par Daryûn qui le frappa de son épée en même temps qu'une flèche s'enfonçait dans son cœur : Clara avait tiré sa dernière flèche et était affalée sur l'encolure de son cheval, épuisée, de la sueur perlant de son front. Narsus lança aux soldats : « Votre seigneur et maître a cessé de vivre, allez-vous continuer de combattre pour un mort ? »

Les soldats leur ouvrirent les portes et ils partirent, bien que Clara ait failli tomber de son cheval alors qu'elle se sentait vide et fiévreuse : Daryûn la vit glisser et la rattrapa à temps, constatant qu'elle était brûlante. Le prince avait voulu libérer les esclaves, mais ces derniers ne le désiraient pas… ils reprirent donc leur route, Arslan consterné, Daryûn soutenant une Clara inconsciente, et les autres perdus dans leurs pensées… quelle triste soirée…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Alpha et Oméga**

Le lendemain matin, Clara se réveilla alors qu'ils galopaient rapidement, et elle entendit Elam s'adresser au jeune prince : « Altesse ! Si vous continuez à cette allure, vous allez fatiguer votre cheval !

Hein ?

Il reste encore beaucoup de route à faire !

Euh… oui… Elam ?

Oui ?

J'aimerais savoir, dans le futur, quelle voie aimerais-tu suivre ? »

Clara fronça les sourcils et elle entendit : « Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée !

Messire Daryûn ? demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle, Que…que s'est-il passé ?

Vous vous êtes évanouies hier, à cause de votre blessure. Nous sommes en route vers Peshawar. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

Oui, à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir été blessée ! Euh… mais…

Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Daryûn en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Non, rien. »

Soudain, Elam partit en tête du groupe, alors que le prince venait de lui parler. Clara tourna la tête vers Ghib alors qu'il lançait : « Voilà un prince bien étrange !

Ah oui ? répliqua Narsus, avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Pour lui, Elam n'est que le serviteur de son vassal alors pourquoi diable se soucie-t-il de lui ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça !

Il ne se comporte pas comme on l'attend d'un prince, c'est vrai.

Les membres de familles royales que je connais ou dont j'ai entendu parler lors de mes voyages, se sont toujours fichés complètement du sort de leur peuple ou de leurs vassaux… »

Clara se redressa un peu et lâcha : « Zut… voilà que j'ai des courbatures !

La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de te surmener ! lança Faranghis avant de lui jeter un regard perçant, Je croyais t'avoir précisé : pas de combat !

Cas de force majeure.

C'est ça, bien sûr… »

Bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que la nuit tombait, Clara, assise au bord du lac près duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés, écoutait Faranghis qui semblait inquiète en parlant avec le djinn tout en regardant la brise qui créait de petites rides à la surface de l'eau… Puis, quand la prêtresse alla parler avec les autres, la jeune fille passa sa main dans son cou et tira de dessous sa tunique, un petit médaillon en forme de croissant de lune en argent, avec des arabesques noires qui le parcouraient, tandis qu'une pierre ambré pendait au bout de l'extrémité du croissant. Clara le posa au creux de sa main et caressant la lune, laissa tomber : « Léo… »

Une larme quitta ses yeux pour atterrir dans l'eau, alors qu'elle baissait la tête, les yeux fermement clos, se mordant la lèvre. Elle referma sa main sur son collier et sursauta quand une voix grave l'appela : « Clara, nous devons y aller…

J'arrive. »

Elle cacha à nouveau son pendentif sous sa tunique, puis rejoignit les autres. Elle grimpa derrière Daryûn et ils partirent au grand galop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pouvaient entendre les cris de leurs poursuivants : « Cherchez-les ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! »

Le prince Arslan semblait effrayé, et Daryûn s'arrêta pour lancer : « Altesse, partez devant avec les autres, je vous prie. Je vais couvrir vos arrières.

Mais… voulut protester le prince.

Clara, montez avec Ghib.

Mais…

Allez ! »

Cette dernière monta derrière Ghib, qui souriait bêtement, et elle lança un regard furieux au cavalier qui partait : « Quand vous reviendrez, je me vengerai messire ! »

Il leva la main nonchalamment, et Arslan cria : « Daryûn !

Altesse ! le retint Narsus, Faîtes lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait. Partons devant, comme il l'a dit.

… entendu… »

Des flèches volèrent vers eux, et le stratège les arrêta avant de déclarer : « Traversons cette forêt le plus vite que nous pouvons ! Protégez Son Altesse à tout prix !

A vos ordres ! acquiesça Elam.

C'est parti ! »

Partant à toute vitesse, ils ne purent s'arrêter avant de longues minutes et quand le prince lança inquiet : « Où sont Narsus et Faranghis ? », les trois autres cavaliers se retournèrent et Clara déclara : « On a dû être séparé tout à l'heure… j'espère qu'ils iront bien…

Nous devons continuer, Altesse, intervint Elam, Ils nous rejoindrons à Peshawar !

Elam a raison, Altesse, allons-y. »

Le prince accepta à contrecœur, et ils repartirent, à vive allure… jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent encercler par des Lusitaniens. Clara saisit la dague que lui tendait Ghib et se retourna pour empêcher un ennemis de les attaquer par derrière, puis elle saisit l'arc de ce dernier qui ronchonnait : « C'est pas vrai… quelle sale journée : je me retrouve séparé de Dame Faranghis, et obligé de combattre pour un prince héritier ! Heureusement que vous êtes là, douce Clara !»

Il lança son écharpe au visage de son adversaire, et le tua alors qu'Elam lui lançait : « Maître Ghib, vos paroles sont un manque de respect !

Désolé, mais je suis de ceux qui n'arrivent pas à mentir !

Des fois, je me dis que tu devrais te taire, Ghib ! répliqua Clara en tirant une flèche vers un cavalier trop proche d'Arslan.

Altesse ! lui cria Elam, La plupart sont des fantassins, semons-les !

Bonne idée…

Je me charge de fermer la marche ! lança Elam en passant derrière le prince. »

Mais, alors qu'ils galopaient vers un tunnel dans la falaise, le cheval du jeune garçon fut frappé d'une flèche et il tomba, alors que les Lusitaniens les rattrapaient. Le prince cria en tendant le bras : « ELAM !

Ne vous souciez pas de moi, Votre Altesse ! répondit ce dernier en se relevant. FUYEZ ! »

Ghib avait saisi l'épaule du prince et guidait son cheval, la mâchoire crispée lorsque Clara lui cria : « On en peut as l'abandonner !

On doit conduire le prince en sécurité ! »

Le débat fut fermé lorsque ce dernier se dégagea vivement de l'emprise du ménestrel pour se ruer vers Elam qui s'apprêtait à mourir : il bloqua le coup du cavalier et Clara força le cheval de Ghib à faire demi-tour, tirant une flèche vers un autre Lusitanien. Mais, ils étaient trop nombreux… et Ghib s'exclama : « Un prince au secours d'un serviteur ? C'est le monde à l'envers ma parole ! »

Les Lusitaniens les avaient encerclés et Ghib soupira en saisissant un sac à l'arrière de son cheval, sac qu'il lança au milieu de leurs ennemis et qui fit pleuvoir des centaines de pièces d'or, les distrayant. Elam et le prince les rejoignirent et ils repartirent, le cœur battant la chamade dans leurs poitrines. Mais, le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était un cul-de-sac ! Le prince jura alors que leurs ennemis se rapprochaient, et Ghib eut une idée.

Lorsque les Lusitaniens arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus personne. Le bruit d'éclaboussures les alerta et leur chef s'exclama : « Ils veulent descendre la rivière ? Nous allons les cueillir en aval de la rivière !… A cette hauteur, on ne repêchera que des morts… »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles alors qu'une dague se plantait dans son front. Les quatre compagnons remontèrent sur le plateau et Ghib sourit : « Il a vraiment cru qu'on avait fait un tel saut ? »

Une fois remontés, Elam s'agenouilla devant le prince et s'excusa. Ce dernier sourit : « Arrête Elam, j'ai agi pour sauver un ami, c'est normal, non ?

Un ami ? Je suis le fils d'un affranchi, Votre Altesse, nous sommes de conditions bien trop différentes pour engager une amitié !

Si je me souciais de ça, me faire le moindre ami serait une chose impossible… répondit le prince en s'agenouillant devant Elam, Elam, est-ce que tu as de la rancœur envers moi ?

Euh non, bien sûr que non !

Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu voudrais bien devenir mon ami, Elam ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Votre Altesse, et un jour viendra où je vous le revaudrai ! »

Déçu, Arslan se tourna vers Ghib et s'excusa à propos de l'or qu'il avait dû abandonner peu de temps avant, mais Clara empêcha Ghib de parler en souriant : « Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas Votre Altesse, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait de bon cœur !

Euh… oui, bien sûr ! renchérit le ménestrel.

Par contre, Ghib, la prochaine que tu essaies d'abandonner quelqu'un, même s'il l'a expressément demandé, je t'assomme !

Euh… je m'en souviendrai ! »

Clara sourit davantage avant de soupirer : « Je me demande comment ils s'en sortent… »

Seulement, suite à une question du ménestrel, ils apprirent que le jeune prince avait autrefois vécu loin du palais, avec sa nourrice, jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci. Visiblement, cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Clara posa une main sur l'épaule du prince et lança : « Vous savez, Altesse, être différent de la famille royale du Parse, je trouve que c'est un sacré compliment ! Alors, nous vous soutiendrons où que vous alliez !

Merci, Clara, merci à vous tous ! »

Ils repartirent vers Peshawar au triple galop, et Clara avait pris le cheval d'un des soldats qu'ils avaient tué. Le lendemain, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Elam déclara : « Nous sommes presque à Peshawar ! Vous devez être fatigué, Altesse… mais je vous demande encore un peu de patience.

Ca ira, entre nous, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me rends dans un endroit aussi lointain ! Il y a tellement de régions reculées dans ce pays que je ne connais pas !

En parlant de ça, vous avez déjà entendu parler des cités légendaires se trouvant aux confins de l'Ouest, Altesse ?

Des cités légendaires ? répéta Arslan.

J'en ai entendu parler quand j'étais à Maryam… réfléchit Clara, D'après des légendes locales, elles se trouveraient au-delà du grand désert au Sud-ouest du Parse, non ?

C'est exact ! »

Elam en parla pendant quelques minutes avec le prince, jusqu'à ce que Ghib ne lance sarcastique : « On dirait que tu as bien sympathisé avec Son Altesse, Elam !

Oh non ! Non ce n'est pas…

Laisse tomber ! Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Destination en vue Votre Altesse ! »

Clara s'exclama : « Youpi ! J'en pouvais plus de ces montagnes ! »

Mais, il lui sembla entendre un bruit et elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, mais les dénivelés de ces montagnes l'empêchaient de voir d'où il provenait, alors elle suivit les autres, un mauvais pressentiment persistant au creux de son cœur…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, au tournant de la route, Ghib arrêta vivement son cheval et chuchota : « Je crois qu'on a retrouvé Daryûn et Faranghis… ils sont en mauvaise posture…

Quoi ? s'exclama le prince, Il faut aller les aider !

Attendez ! lança Clara, Ne nous précipitons pas… Ghib, est-ce que tu peux aller te placer sur un rocher et attendre le meilleur moment pour veiller à tuer tout ceux qui menaceront Son Altesse ?

Oui, bien sûr mais…

Elam, tu vas aider Faranghis, moi, je vais couvrir les arrières du prince. Allons-y.

Qui l'eut crû ? Vous êtes un soldat dans l'âme ! sourit Ghib.

Oh pitié tais-toi ! »

Ils y allèrent et alors qu'un personnage nimbé d'ombres et de noir allait attaquer Daryûn par derrière alors qu'il bloquait le sabre d'un Parse, Arslan cria : « DARYÛN ! » et il manqua de peu de tuer le mystérieux assassin, alors que le chevalier lui criait de faire attention au sol. Cet homme inconnu revint à la charge, se déplaçant comme une ombre et fit voler de son cheval, le jeune prince, tandis que Clara tirait une flèche pour tuer leur nouvel ennemi, en vain. Elam rattrapa le prince et ils atterrirent tous deux au sol, durement.

Daryûn réussit à se défaire de son adversaire en le repoussant, alors que l'ombre se dressait devant le prince et mû par une force incroyable, il détruisit tous les ennemis qui se dressaient entre lui et son prince, mais il n'arriverait jamais à temps…

Clara sauta de son cheval, percutant de plein fouet l'assassin et ils roulèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Arslan s'exclama : « Clara ! Faîtes attention !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Altesse… »

L'inconnu masqué se redressa et d'un coup, il s'immobilisa, fixant de ses yeux bleus étranges, le pendentif de la jeune fille qui était sorti de sous sa tunique. Clara le remarqua et elle posa sa main dessus, alors qu'il s'exclamait, euphoriquement : « Le talisman de Constance ! Quel heureux hasard !

Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? lança Clara en rangeant son pendentif.

Donne-moi ce bijou gamine… et peut-être que je t'épargnerai…

Si vous le voulez, venez donc le chercher ! cracha-t-elle. »

L'ombre bondit en avant, à une vitesse incroyable et voulut la poignarder, lorsqu'elle bloqua son coup avec sa dague. Il recula vivement alors qu'une entaille se dessinait sur sa joue et il lâcha, estomaqué : « C'est impossible… comment as-tu vu mon geste… ? Comment as-tu réussi à me blesser ?! Je suis invincible ! »

Clara fronça les sourcils alors que Daryûn courait vers elle, suivi des autres, et l'assassin éclata de rire : « Oh… je comprends maintenant… tu es une fille de Constance ! Une Shirianne ! Mon maître sera ravi de te voir, je vais t'emmener à lui !

Je n'irais nulle part, sorcier !

De plus, ton collier me sera utile ! »

Il lui saisit le bras et voulut la tirer vers le sol alors qu'il disparaissait, mais Daryûn saisit son autre bras et la tira vers lui avant de poignarder le sorcier en plein cœur. Ce dernier disparut et Clara lâcha faiblement : « Qui était-ce ?

Un sorcier… répondit Faranghis, Tu vas bien ?

Euh… oui, je crois…

Ce que vous avez fait était stupide ! cria Daryûn en serrant son bras, Vous étiez blessée ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

Si je ne l'avais pas fait, le prince aurait été assassiné ! répliqua Clara en se défaisant de son emprise.

C'était complètement imprudent et irresponsable ! »

Furieuse, Clara le contourna pour rejoindre son cheval, mais il l'en empêcha, dardant ses yeux ambrés furieux sur les siens et il gronda : « Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! »

Elle plissa ses yeux bleus qui devinrent glacé et elle lâcha froidement : « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une oméga et que vous êtes un alpha, que je dois vous obéir !

Il n'est pas question d'alpha ou d'oméga ! Il est question de votre imprudence ! »

La colère de Daryûn fit chanceler Clara qui recula, alors que Faranghis lançait à Daryûn : « Arrête ça, Daryûn ! »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il était tellement en colère qu'il avait utilisé ses capacités d'alpha sur la jeune oméga qui le fixait, légèrement effrayée. En effet, les alphas pouvaient projeter leurs émotions qui faisaient l'effet d'un choc sur les omégas, ce qui pouvaient être aussi considéré comme une domination mentale, en quelques sortes.

Il baissa la tête et lâcha : « Excusez-moi, Clara, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Ce… ça ira… bafouilla Clara, les joues rouges vives. »

Gêné, Daryûn remonta sur son cheval, et tous repartirent vers Peshawar, les ennemis à leurs trousses.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, la cavalerie lusitanienne les talonnait de très près et Arslan s'exclama : « Et dire que nous étions presque à Peshawar !

C'est normal ! Plus on s'approche du but, plus ils vont tout faire pour nous arrêter ! déclara Ghib.

Oui, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de les repousser une dernière fois ! enchérit Daryûn en faisant tomber un Lusitanien dans le ravin à côté d'eux. »

Soudain, en face d'eux se dressèrent un groupe de cavaliers ennemis et Faranghis s'écria : « Une embuscade ! »

Clara saisit son arc, banda la corde après avoir encochée une flèche, et s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque Ghib lança : « On est trop loin ! Tu ne pourras jamais les atteindre !

On va voir ça tout de suite ! »

Elle lâcha la corde et la flèche fila dans les airs, avant de se ficher dans le cœur d'un des cavaliers qui fonçaient vers eux. Elle fit la moue alors que Ghib était bouche-bée : « Zut… je visais la tête… »

Mais alors que les cavaliers continuaient de charger vers le groupe d'Arslan, un faucon venu des cieux plongea, serres en avant, et creva les yeux du premier Lusitanien, le faisant chuter au sol et emporter ses compagnons d'armes avec lui. Le prince s'écria, un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Azrael ! »

Le faucon fit un arc de cercle autour de leurs têtes, avant de remonter vers… une armée Parse ?! En plissant les yeux, ils reconnurent Narsus, accompagné du célèbre général aux deux épées, le Marzban Kishward.

Ce dernier cria à ses troupes : « Vous tous ! Son Altesse a besoin de nous ! A l'attaque ! CHARGEZ ! »

La cavalerie de Peshawar descendit au galop la pente escarpée et chargea les troupes ennemies, sous le sourire remplis de reconnaissance du jeune prince. Ce dernier s'écria : « Kishward est ici !

Votre Altesse Arslan ! le salua le général Parse en dégainant ses épées avant de charger les Lusitaniens, Content de vous voir vivant ! »

Il galopa sur le flanc de la falaise et attaqua sans pitié les soldats ennemis qui durent reculer face à ses épées redoutables, alors qu'il criait : « Je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir osé entrer sur mon territoire ! »

Lorsqu'ils s'enfuirent, Narsus rejoignit les autres en lançant à Kishward : « Inutile de les poursuivre… laissez-les parler partout de votre féroce bravoure, cela ôtera l'envie à d'autres de se risquer sur vos terres !

C'est une excellente idée ! sourit le concerné en rengainant ses épées dans son dos.

Narsus ! le héla Arslan.

Quelle bonne idée ! déclara Daryûn, en souriant légèrement. Tu es sain et sauf Narsus !

Tu es arrivé juste à temps, Kishward ! reconnut le prince en lui souriant. Merci !

C'est moi qui vous remercie d'être venu en ce lieu si reculé, Votre Altesse, bienvenue à Peshawar, fief historique de l'Est !

Merci ! »

Soudain, le prince tourna la tête vers Narsus et constata qu'il était accompagné d'une jeune fille et il demanda : « Tu n'es pas seul… qui est donc cette personne ? »

Le stratège sursauta et essaya de s'expliquer : « Euh…eh bien… c'est…euh…

Mon nom est Alfrîd, Votre Altesse ! Je suis l'épouse de Narsus !

HEIN ? »

Tous s'étaient exclamés, stupéfait, et d'un coup, Clara se plia en deux, le visage rouge tomate, pleurant de rire. Elle haleta alors qu'elle avait du mal à respirer : « Oh la bonne blague ! J'en peux plus ! Narsus ! Il… il est marié ! »

Elle ria sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ils rentrèrent dans Peshawar, avec un Elam boudeur, un Narsus boudeur, un Daryûn intrigué et une Clara morte de rire.

Les soldats s'exclamèrent en le voyant : « C'est le prince Arslan ! »

Puis, alors qu'Alfrîd avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Narsus, ce dernier demanda gêné : « Tu ne pourrais pas te décoller un peu ?

Tu n'as pas chômé… se moqua Daryûn, Tu as le don de te mettre dans de sacrées situations quand je ne suis pas là ! Exil… mariage…

Je… voulus protester Narsus avant d'abandonner.

La vie sur la route est une vie solitaire, un stratège peut lui aussi succomber à la tentation ! Cette fille peut sembler rustique de prime abord, mais toute fleur quelconque devient belle quand on la croise en plein désert ! récita Ghib sous le regard furieux de Narsus et hilare de Clara.

Quand même… lâcha le prince en les fixant. »

Agacé, le stratège se pencha vers la jeune fille et il déclara : « Dis-leur la vérité ! Ils ne m'écouteront pas !

En fait… on n'est pas officiellement marié ! Nous ne sommes pour l'instant que de simples amants !

Des AMANTS ? répéta Daryûn en grimaçant.

Oh maître Narsus ! gémit Elam en désespérant.

C'est faux ! protesta furieusement ce dernier, Cette petite bougresse raconte n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai rencontré parce que je l'ai sauvé alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer ! Oh et puis croyez ce que vous voulez ! »

Il allait s'éloigner lorsque, passant devant Daryûn, ce dernier demande : « Et qui donc l'a attaqué ?

L'homme au masque d'argent et ses soldats. Je suis sûr maintenant que c'est lui qui court après Son Altesse depuis le début. »

Daryûn fit la moue, puis un autre général, l'ancien Ehran du Parse, Baqhman, les rejoignit, les accueillant chez lui.

Arslan se tourna vers Kishward et demanda : « Kishward, la contre-attaque du Parse ne peut être lancé que de Peshawar. Je viens vous demander votre aide.

Eh bien, sauf votre respect, Votre Altesse, vous avez sacrément pris fière allure depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ! sourit joyeusement ce dernier. Votre Altesse, tous les soldats de la forteresse de Peshawar, soit vingt mille cavaliers et soixante-mille fantassins vous jurent fidélité. »

Clara remarqua alors le regard quelque peu triste de ce Baqhman, mais elle décida que se devait être à propos de la défaite d'Atropathènes.

Bien plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que Faranghis préparait de futures flèches, et que Clara lisait un parchemin sur les légendes du Parse, Alfrîd débarqua, semblant déprimée. Elle s'étala sur le canapé et s'exclama : « Non, mais c'est quoi son problème à ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour Narsus de toute manière ?

Dis donc, toi… lui lança Faranghis, Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse du seigneur Narsus ? »

Alfrîd releva la tête et rougit, alors que Clara relevait la tête de son parchemin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La nouvelle venue fit un aller retour entre la poitrine très généreuse de la prêtresse et la sienne et s'exclama : « Et alors ? C'est interdit ou quoi ?

Du tout ! nia Faranghis, Mais si tu éprouves vraiment des sentiments pour lui, alors fais en sorte de ne pas te mettre en travers de son chemin. La seule chose qui l'obsède en ce moment, c'est de fonder un nouveau royaume et non de prendre épouse. Ce ne serait pas mieux pour l'instant de le regarder faire et de le soutenir moralement ?

Pff ! Fonder un nouveau royaume, ça n'a pas de sens ! Il y aura juste de nouveaux nobles et de nouveaux esclaves… comment un homme aussi intelligent que Narsus n'arrive pas se rendre compte d'une chose aussi évidente ?

Tu as peut-être raison… cependant, si tu le connais bien, Alfrîd, alors tu connais son aptitude à surmonter les obstacles qui lui barrent la route. Maintenant, si tu essaies d'être honnête avec toi-même, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui…

Ca va ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama la jeune fille. »

Clara se leva et en souriant, s'assit à côté d'Alfrîd : « Nous n'avons pas été présentées, je crois ! Je m'appelle Clara !

Euh… moi c'est Alfrîd, mais tu le sais déjà ! »

Elles se sourirent et Clara rigola : « Oh la la… la tête que faisaient les garçons tout à l'heure quand tu as balancé que tu étais sa femme ! Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de les dessiner !

Oui, c'était plutôt intéressant à voir… acquiesça Faranghis, Au fait, Alfrîd, tu es un membre de la tribu Zott, non ?

Oui, c'est vrai ! Et vous ? Vous venez d'où ?

Je suis une prêtresse de Mithra, je viens du Khuzestan… répondit Faranghis.

Et moi, je viens de Shiria. »

Alfrîd fronça les sourcils et s'exclama : « Eh ! Mais ce n'est pas le royaume qui a été anéanti il y a longtemps ?

Si. »

Le visage de Clara se fermant, Faranghis détourna le sujet en parlant de choses et d'autres, tandis que le prince Arslan parlait avec Kishward. Ce dernier commenta d'une voix amusée alors qu'Arslan donnait à manger à Azrael : « Recevoir son repas de la part du prince héritier, espèce de petit veinard va !

Au fait Kishward, je n'ai pas vu le deuxième faucon, Zrushi, d'habitude lui et Azrael sont inséparables !

Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous répondre… lâcha tristement le général aux deux épées, J'ai envoyé Zrushi avec l'un de mes plus meilleurs hommes infiltrer Ecbatana. Malheureusement je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis plusieurs jours.

Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ? demanda faiblement le prince.

J'en ai bien peur…

Je vois… je te le jure, nous allons lever une armée depuis Peshawar et reprendre la capitale.

Bien.

Et ensuite, quand nous commencerons à bâtir un nouveau royaume, je prévois de faire de grands changements. Le plus important d'entre eux est d'abolir l'esclavage. »

Surpris, Kishward redoubla d'attention et constata que le prince avait un regard bien différent que celui qu'il avait avant la bataille d'Atropathènes…

Après la réunion qui s'était plutôt mal fini, le prince Arslan se rendit, seul, sur les remparts de Peshawar, en proie au doute et sursauta quand une voix le héla : « Altesse ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Clara ? Tu m'as fait peur… j'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme…

Je peux partir si vous voulez…

Non, ça ira, j'aimerais te poser une question en revanche…

Allez-y.

Penses-tu que je suis prêt pour… pour me battre pour mon pays ? »

Clara pencha la tête sur le côté, le soleil couchant donnant à ses longs cheveux, un reflet enflammé, et elle réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer pensivement : « Il est vrai que vous êtes très jeune, Altesse, mais… je pense que vous êtes prêt depuis longtemps. De plus, ce n'est pas seulement pour le Parse, que vous vous battez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous battez pour un monde meilleur… et ça, ça prouve à quel point vous êtes prêt.

Merci Clara… »

Ils se turent et Clara regarda les champs à l'extérieur, assise sur un créneau, quand soudain, ses sens d'oméga s'affolèrent, en même temps que ceux du prince Arslan qui se redressant, lança : « Qui est-là ? Montrez-vous ! »

Clara sauta sur les remparts, se plaçant entre le prince et le nouveau venu, qui sortant de l'ombre, s'exclama amusé : « Montez jusqu'ici sans ta garde… quelle imprudence ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une occasion pareille se présenterait à moi ! »

Reculez Altesse ! s'exclama Clara en dégainant sa dague.

Tiens donc… mes deux proies, au même endroit… quelle ironie du sort… »

L'homme au masque d'argent sourit avant de lancer : « Je n'arrive pas à le croire : en un seul coup, je me débarrasserai de cet usurpateur et je reprendrai ce qui me revient de droit !

Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie !

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas le tuer… pas encore… »

Le prince haleta en sentant l'animosité envers lui que dégageait cet homme et il recula d'un pas en lançant : « Un masque d'argent ? C'est toi le stratège lusitanien dont parlait Narsus ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Cette forteresse n'a pas de secret pour moi… si bien que je peux m'y introduire sans aucunes difficultés !

Demi-tour ! sinon… menaça faiblement le prince alors que Clara levait sa dague, el regard glacial. »

L'inconnu se moqua, palabra puis déclara : « Je ne vais pas me contenter de te tuer tout de suite, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour rattraper seize années de douleur… non, aujourd'hui, je vais me contenter de te couper la main droite… et puis, quand nous nous reverrons, je me chargerai de la gauche. Ensuite, si tu es encore en vie, je prendrai ta jambe droite et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi… »

Tout en parlant, il s'avançait, sa lame crissant contre la pierre et Clara repoussa le prince pour attaquer le flanc de leur ennemi, qui d'un simple geste du bras, l'envoya valser contre la pierre des remparts, lui faisant lâcher prise sur la dague. Clara se releva lentement alors que l'homme continuait de s'avancer vers le prince : « Ton seul crime est celui d'être né comme le sale fils de ce chien d'Andragoras ! criait-il en frappant le pauvre prince qui se défendait tant bien que mal, BLÂME TON PERE ! Si tu savais comme tu vas souffrir ! »

Il frappa le prince si fort que ce dernier en perdit son épée et se retrouva acculé aux remparts. L'homme au masque d'argent sourit : « Déjà vaincu ? Bon… chose promise, chose due ! JE VAIS PRENDRE TA MAIN !»

Mais alors qu'il allait frapper la main du prince, Clara se jeta devant lui, les bras écartés ! La lame de l'épée s'arrêta à peine à un centimètre de sa gorge, et l'agresseur gronda : « Ecarte-toi !

Non. Tu ne le toucheras pas.

Je t'ai dit de t'écarter ! »

Il la saisit à la gorge et la plaqua contre un des créneaux, avant de siffler : « Comment peux-tu offrir ta vie pour le fils d'un traître assassin ?

Il est… mon roi… étouffa Clara en se débattant faiblement.

JE SUIS TON ROI ! TU M'APPARTIENS !

Je n'appartiens à personne ! Sûrement pas à toi !

Tu m'es destinée depuis que tu as quatre ans, Clara de Shiria ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il grondait, son odeur d'alpha lui donnant mal au cœur, et il lâcha : « Maintenant… tu vas t'agenouiller devant moi et me jurer fidélité !

N-non… »

Il lui attrapa fermement le menton, planta son regard dans le sien et essaya de l'y obliger : « Obéis-moi ! »

Le pouvoir de cet alpha était tel que Clara cria de douleur alors que son esprit semblait éclater de l'intérieur et elle hurla : « Je ne le ferais pas ! »

Furieux, il allait la frapper lorsque le prince Arslan se dressa derrière lui, une torche à la main, criant : « Lâche-la immédiatement ! »

Devant le feu qui s'agitait devant lui, il la lâcha et se protégea le visage en criant : « Pose ça ! Sale gosse ! »

Le corps de Clara glissa lentement le long du mur et s'effondra dans un bruit mou, alors que le jeune oméga faisait face à un alpha. Le premier remarqua alors le regard terrifié de son agresseur et lâcha : « Le feu… tu as peur du feu… »

Soudain, une flèche manqua de frapper cet homme si singulier tandis que la voix de Faranghis retentissait : « Altesse Arslan !

Faranghis ? »

Cette dernière croisa le fer avec l'inconnu, le visage furieux, tandis que des soldats remarquaient le grabuge sur les remparts.

L'homme au masque d'argent repoussa la prêtresse et partit en courant, se faisant cependant bloquer la route par Narsus : « Le piètre peintre !

Comme on se retrouve, le lâche qui se cache derrière un masque !

Altesse ! arriva Daryûn, Restez en arrière je vous prie ! »

L'homme mystérieux sauta dans les escaliers mais Kishward arriva en courant : « Halte ! je suis Kishward, le général aux deux épées et tu es dans ma forteresse ! »

Ils se combattirent brièvement, puis Narsus et Daryûn vinrent prêter main-forte à Kishward, combattant leur ennemi avec une énergie redoublée. Puis, alors que Daryûn se retrouvait seul face à lui, Arslan cria : « Vas-tu nous dire qui tu es ? Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

Qui suis-je ? Le fils d'Osloès V, le précédent roi ! déclara l'homme, Je suis Hilmès ! »

Arslan écarquilla les yeux et Hilmès profita de la stupéfaction de tous pour se ruer vers lui, balayant Faranghis facilement et s'apprêta à le transpercer de sa lame lorsque Daryûn cria : « Altesse !

Qui se battrait pour un pathétique gamin stupide et naïf comme toi ? cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui. »

Mais Baqhman se jeta devant le jeune prince, se faisant transpercer à sa place, choquant les deux antagonistes. Hilmès s'exclama horrifié : « Baqhman ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

Se revoir de la sorte après si longtemps… pardonnez-moi prince Hilmès… toussa le général.

Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? s'exclama ce dernier.

J'ai fait ce que mon ami souhaitait… avant sa mort… il m'a demandé de protéger Son Altesse Arslan… argh… pourriez-vous retirer votre épée… je vous prie ? »

Toussant, il serra fermement les mains du prince présumé mort et ce dernier la retira rapidement. Arslan s'écria : « Baqhman non ! »

Le cri de Daryûn fit fuir Hilmès qui hésitait, mais le général agonisant attrapa la cape de Daryûn pour l'empêcher de le rattraper en criant : « Vous ne devez pas le tuer… Non Daryûn ! Si tu le tues, la légitime dynastie royale du royaume du Parse va s'éteindre avec lui !

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? s'exclama Daryûn en se retournant.

Altesse… gémit Baqhman en tombant au sol, mourant, Je suis profondément désolé… j'avais peur… j'aurais dû accepter les paroles de mon ami… j'ai été un idiot de ne pas le faire… Altesse Arslan… je vous en supplie… pardonnez-moi…

Pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas ! Qu'ai-je à te pardonner ?

J'espère… que vous deviendrez un bon roi… un jour…

BAQHMAN ! »

L'homme avait fermé les yeux et le prince hurla de tristesse alors que le soleil se couchait…

Pendant ce temps, Faranghis s'élança vers la forme inerte de Clara en s'exclamant : « Clara !

Que… oh non ! réagit Arslan, Elle s'était interposée elle aussi ! »

Faranghis la retourna et se pencha en avant, pour sentir sa respiration sifflante. Elle remarqua les marques violacées qui commençaient à apparaître autour de son cou et déclara : « Elle est juste inconsciente, Altesse… elle devrait bientôt se réveiller…

Votre Altesse… intervint Narsus, Que s'est-il passé ?

Je… j'étais venu pour réfléchir et… et Clara était déjà là… alors on a un peu parlé… puis il est arrivé… elle s'est mise entre nous deux… et il l'a poussé contre le mur avant d'essayer de me tuer… c'est là qu'elle s'est interposée….

Continuez…

Il lui a ordonné de s'écarter et elle a refusé… il s'est énervé et l'a saisit à la gorge… je crois qu'il a essayé de la forcer à lui jurer fidélité… en se servant de son statut d'alpha… mais elle s'est débattu… alors j'ai… j'ai saisi une torche et je l'ai menacé…

Altesse… voulut parler Daryûn inquiet.

Il avait peur du feu… et il l'a lâché… puis vous êtes arrivés… »

Faranghis hocha la tête et déclara : « S'il est vraiment le prince Hilmès, alors en effet, il était le prince héritier de l'époque qui devait l'épouser.

Vous voulez-dire qu'elle aurait dû… être mariée avec cet homme ? s'exclama Arslan, Mais…

Ne vous en faîtes pas, Altesse, cela n'arrivera jamais… le rassura Faranghis. »

Daryûn hocha sèchement la tête, le regard brûlant de rage, la mâchoire crispée, et il déclara : « Il faut nous reposer. Je vais ramener Clara dans sa chambre et poster des gardes devant la porte pour la nuit, au cas où ce fils de chien reviendrait ! »

Nul n'osa le contredire et Faranghis le laissa porter la jeune fille inconsciente jusque dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, puis elle déclara : « Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je vais veiller sur elle cette nuit.

Merci Faranghis… »

Il repartit alors, le sang bouillonnant de colère face à ce Hilmès qui avait essayé de tuer Son Altesse Arslan, et qui avait blessé une de ses amies. Une amie ? Daryûn secoua la tête en songeant à qui était Clara pour lui… une de ses compagnons de route, oui… une alliée, bien sûr… une amie ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle était amicale, mais également assez réservée, bien qu'elle soit plus détendue avec Faranghis et le prince. Mais… il avait réagi si violemment tout à l'heure… était-ce parce qu'Hilmès avait usé de son statut d'alpha pour essayer de la forcer à lui obéir ou parce qu'il s'était simplement approché d'elle ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il secoua la tête et lâcha : « Vraiment… quelle sale journée… heureusement que Son Altesse et Clara sont vivants. »

Il se figea alors, et fronça les sourcils. Déjà à Ecbatana, Hilmès l'avait reconnu et il n'avait pas essayé de la tuer, mais de la capturer. Puis, maintenant à Peshawar, il ne l'avait pas non plus tué pour ensuite s'occuper de Son Altesse, il l'avait écarté puis essayé de la forcer à lui jurer fidélité. Quel était le sens de tout ça ? Daryûn s'interrogeait, elle l'avait repoussé et avait choisi de se ranger aux côtés de son rival, alors pourquoi ne pas la tuer maintenant ? C'était illogique de la laisser vivre ! Surtout que cela faisait maintenant seize ou dix-sept ans que Shiria avait été vaincue… donc l'accord n'a plus aucune valeur… Il secoua la tête, une migraine se profilant à l'horizon, et il soupira lourdement en allant se coucher. Il en parlerait avec Narsus demain.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que Faranghis dormait dans son lit et que Clara était toujours inconsciente, cette dernière se retourna dans son sommeil, encore et encore, semblant en proie à un songe particulièrement agité.

 _Elle était debout, à l'orée d'une forêt, et elle voyait au loin, des navires brûlants, tels des torches sur de l'huile enflammée… des gens criaient… des enfants pleuraient alors que des soldats vêtus de bleu et de blanc les égorgeaient, les tuaient sans pitié… Clara porta ses mains à sa bouche en reconnaissant trois jeunes enfants qui couraient, leurs mains entrelacés avec celles de leurs parents. C'était ses souvenirs. Cette nuit où elle avait perdu ses parents et Léo… Léo… on n'avait jamais retrouvé de cadavres, juste des cheveux d'une blonds pâles tachés de sang et… elle regarda alors le massacre, sans pouvoir bouger, son corps ne lui obéissant plus, des larmes dévalant ses joues alors que sa respiration était sifflante et saccadée. Elle vit ses parents se faire égorger et les envelopper de leur corps pour les protéger, elle vit le jeune garçon aux cheveux pâles, Léo, essayer de s'enfuir, mais un soldat le rattrapa et le traîna jusque devant un bateau en flamme, où il l'y jeta, le regardant brûler avec satisfaction alors que les cris et les pleurs de douleur résonnaient dans le ciel nocturne… Clara se mit à suffoquer, sa gorge se serrant, son cœur menaçant de s'arrêter alors que les cris diminuaient puis cessaient… elle tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler de tristesse, ses émotions étant comme un fleuve déchaîné : dévastatrice. Il lui sembla qu'elle était restée prostrée ainsi pendant des heures, mais un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Un loup, de grande taille, au pelage presque roux, et aux yeux bleus nuit la fixait, son regard était calme, presque… humain… reniflant, Clara le fixa à son tour, sans bouger, et il s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Une vive lumière sembla sortir du corps de l'animal et Clara se couvrit les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, le loup n'était plus là : il avait laissé sa place à une femme, de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux roux, et aux yeux bleus si particuliers, qui la regardait avec mélancolie. La jeune fille se leva, stupéfaite et la femme sourit, avant de lancer d'une voix riche : « Bonjour, Clara._

 _Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?_

 _Je connais toutes mes descendantes, Clara, et tu sais qui je suis._

 _Vous… vos descendantes… ? Vous… vous êtes… vous êtes Constance ? bafouilla Clara._

 _Oui. Je suis bien Constance, la première Shirianne… et toi, Clara, tu es une des dernières de ma lignée._

 _Je… mais… le loup…_

 _Le loup m'a toujours protégé lors de ma vie sur ces terres, et il protégera toujours mes descendantes. Il est notre protecteur, notre plus fidèle allié. Mais, nous ne faisons qu'un uniquement dans la mort…_

 _Que… pourquoi venir me parler maintenant ? Vous saviez que ça allait arriver ?_

 _Oh Clara… j'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais personne ne m'a écouté… lâcha tristement la femme, Tu es la première qui accepte de m'écouter depuis plus de quarante ans… »_

 _Clara posa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla : « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _Ton destin s'est mis en marche le jour où Shiria est tombé. Tu as toujours été destinée à rencontrer le prince Arslan, et à l'aider à reconquérir son trône._

 _Quoi ? Mais… je ne suis personne… juste un vestige d'un ancien pays… je ne sais même pas me battre…_

 _Tu n'en as pas besoin. Ta foi est ta meilleure arme._

 _Ma foi ? Mais je ne crois en aucun dieu !_

 _Ta foi envers ce prince, ta foi envers toi, ta foi envers moi. Clara. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, tu as rencontré un homme qui usait de sorcellerie. Je ne peux pas te dire qui il était, ni qui il sert, mais je peux te dire une chose : l'être qu'il sert est le plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ! Le médaillon que tu portes autour du cou n'est pas un simple bijou…_

 _Ca ? C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné à mes trois ans… déclara Clara, C'est juste un bijou de famille…_

 _Oui, un bijou de famille… Clara, autrefois, quand mes pieds foulaient encore cette terre, ce médaillon était le mien. »_

 _La jeune Shirianne sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, avant que Constance ne continue : « Au fil des siècles qui ont suivi ma mort, on lui a donné de nombreux noms, dont celui du Talisman de Constance. Vois-tu, Clara, ce talisman m'a protégé contre les ténèbres, et surtout, il m'a permis de combattre les serviteurs du mal alors que je n'étais qu'une faible oméga toujours en proie aux maladies de tous genres… mais ce médaillon a été perdu il y a deux siècles et demi…_

 _Comment puis-je l'avoir s'il a été perdu il y a deux cent cinquante ans ? s'exclama Clara._

 _Ce pendentif que tu portes, Clara, est mon héritage. Je l'ai donné à ma fille, qui l'a ensuite donné à sa fille et ainsi de suite… jusqu'à ce que ta mère ne te le confie. Si toutes les filles de Shiria sont mes descendantes, tu es ma descendante directe. Mon sang coule dans tes veines._

 _Vous… vous…_

 _Je suis ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Et le fait que tu portes mon médaillon te marque comme mon héritière._

 _C'est… c'est trop… trop étrange…_

 _Je comprends que cela soit dur à accepter, mais tu dois m'écouter, Clara, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Clara, le fait que tu sois une oméga, et que tu sois ma descendante directe, n'est pas un hasard. Le médaillon te protégera contre ceux qui serviront cet être immonde, et il te guidera sur la route dangereuse de ton avenir ! Si quelqu'un d'impur le touche, le collier le brûlera… alors fais attention… de plus, les loups seront toujours là pour t'aider… je dois y aller… trouve l'épée, Clara… le prince au cœur pur doit la trouver… la prophétie doit se réaliser… tu dois protéger le jeune Arslan ! Ton rôle dans la prophétie est primordial ! Je… »_

 _Soudain, Constance disparut lentement, alors que Clara criait en tendant le bras vers elle : « Attends ! Quelle prophétie ? De quoi parles-tu ? Constance ! Reviens… je t'en prie… ne m'abandonne pas… »_

 _Une voix familière lui parvint et elle releva la tête. Il n'y avait personne. La voix retenti à nouveaux : « Clara ! Réveille-toi ! Clara !_

 _Faranghis ? »_

 _Le paysage enflammé du massacre et la forêt se mirent à onduler et elle crut voir quelqu'un bouger sur la plage… quelqu'un de blond…alors que sa tête lui faisait mal et elle se sentit tirée vers le haut…_

Faranghis secouait Clara depuis cinq minutes et cette dernière continuait de se débattre, et de crier, alors que la prêtresse ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle envoya un des gardes chercher un médecin, et essaya de réveiller Clara : « Clara ! Réveille-toi ! Clara ! »

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup en criant : « LEO ! »

Faranghis soupira de soulagement et posa une main sur son épaule : « Clara, calme-toi… tu faisais un cauchemar…

F-Faranghis ?

Oui, je suis là, tout va bien… »

Clara fondit en larmes et la prêtresse la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement le haut du crâne : « Chut… tout va bien… tu es en sécurité…

Ils… ils sont morts… ils sont tous morts… et… et Léo…

Léo ? Qui est-ce ? demanda doucement Faranghis.

Ils l'ont brûlé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant… »

La prêtresse la serra dans ses bras, et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur le prince, Daryûn et Narsus. Ce dernier demanda inquiet : « Tout va bien ? Nous avons entendu un cri… et un garde nous a dit que vous avez… Clara ?

Est-ce que vous pouvez attendre à l'extérieur quelques minutes ? demanda la prêtresse, Je vais d'abord essayer de la calmer…

Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème… »

Ils sortirent, et Faranghis demanda à la jeune femme qui pleurait : « Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je… je pensais que je faisais un cauchemar… je revoyais le massacre de mes compatriotes… puis… un loup est arrivé… et…

Et ?

Tu ne me croiras pas…

Clara, je te promets que je te croirai.

Le loup est devenu une femme… il s'est transformé en humaine… et c'était… c'était Constance.

Constance ? La première Shirianne ?

Oui… elle m'a parlé de mon collier et de mes origines… ainsi que de mon destin…

Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Mon collier est l'héritage de ma famille… elle est mon ancêtre par le sang… et…

Donc, tu es sa descendante directe ?

Oui… elle a parlé d'une prophétie et du prince… il doit accomplir la prophétie…

Quelle prophétie ?

Je ne sais pas… elle a disparu avant de me répondre…

D'accord… Clara… je te crois…

Quoi ? Mais…

Je suis une prêtresse. Je crois que Constance t'a en effet parlé dans ton rêve, comme les djinns me parlent dans mon sommeil. Maintenant, repose-toi.

Je… quelle heure est-il ?

Environ cinq heures du matin.

Alors pas question que je dorme. »

Faranghis soupira, puis acquiesça : « D'accord. Bon, maintenant il va falloir rassurer nos amis qui attendent à l'extérieur.

Oh…

Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te jugeront pas.

Je le sais bien… mais…

Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ?

Non…

Dans ce cas, je vais le faire, tu veux bien ?

… d'accord… »

La prêtresse hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, et Narsus demanda : « Penses-tu que cela soit possible ?

Je pense que oui. C'est même très probable… après nos ennemis utilisent la sorcellerie…

Je vois…

Donc, Clara est aussi en danger ? demanda Daryûn.

Malheureusement… d'un côté Hilmès veut la capturer, et de l'autre, ces sorciers veulent récupérer son médaillon… j'avais entendu des rumeurs sur ce bijou, mais j'ignorais qu'il était en sa possession, et je crois qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa vraie valeur…

Il faudra faire doublement attention, déclara Arslan, Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit menacée parce qu'elle nous aide.

C'est trop tard pour ça, Altesse, déclara Narsus, Elle est déjà une cible d'Hilmès et des sorciers… tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est la protéger. »

Daryûn se renfrogna, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… la connaissant, elle ne voudrait pas d'une escorte et ne supporterait qu'on la traite comme une chose fragile et sans défenses. Narsus le comprit et proposa : « nous pourrions lui apprendre à se battre… qu'en penses-tu Daryûn ?

C'est une idée… mais je ne sais pas si nous aurons suffisamment de temps pour l'entraîner… »

Plus tard, dans la matinée, un messager les avertit de l'invasion orchestrée par l'armée de Sindôra. Un conseil de guerre fut appelé pour décider de la marche à suivre.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Alpha et Oméga**

Lors du conseil de guerre, Kishward fut le premier à prendre la parole : « On peut grossièrement estimer l'effectif de l'envahisseur à cinquante-mille hommes. Ils ont déjà traversé la rivière qui sert de frontière et ils sont maintenant sur le territoire parse.

J'y crois pas… souffla Ghib, Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes ça, une gigantesque armée va nous tomber dessus. »

Ils se tournèrent vers le prince, qui semblait triste comme jamais et Narsus lança : « Altesse ?

Hein ? Oh pardon…

Vous venez de vivre des moments difficiles, vous devriez aller vous reposer… proposa Daryûn. Nous vous tiendrons informé sur…

Ca va. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir… Très bien ! Ecoutez-moi tous ! Notre objectif est de reprendre Ecbatana, mais avant cela, nous devons défendre nos frontières à tous prix. Préparez-vous à faire face à Sindôra. »

Ils acquiescèrent et en sortant de la salle du conseil, Daryûn demanda à Faranghis : « Comment va Clara ?

Oh, mieux, mais vous pourriez lui demander vous-même, elle arrive. »

La jeune Shirianne avançait vers eux, les cheveux tressés, vêtus d'une tunique noire et d'un pantalon gris ainsi que de bottes noires. Daryûn haussa un sourcil et elle les salua : « Bonjour, messire Daryûn, Messire Narsus…

Bonjour Clara, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Mieux, merci, je suis désolée pour hier soir…

Ce n'est rien, la rassura Daryûn avec un sourire, Ce n'était pas de votre faute. »

Elle sourit faiblement avant de demander : « Apparemment, les Sindoriens vont attaquer le Parse ?

C'est exact, mais nous allons les en empêcher… déclara Narsus avec un sourire de manipulateur en puissance.

Parfait ! Vous y allez maintenant ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Je viens avec vous.

Quoi ? s'exclama Daryûn, Pas question !

Et pourquoi ?

Eh bien… euh… quelqu'un doit rester protéger le prince ! argumenta Daryûn. »

Clara se renfrogna, ne pouvant contester ce fait et elle commenta : « D'accord. Je vais rester. Mais la prochaine fois, je viens avec vous.

On verra ça la prochaine fois ! sourit Daryûn, triomphant.

S'il y a une prochaine fois… soupira Faranghis. »

Clara la fusilla du regard en lâchant : « Il y aura une prochaine fois ! Ne soit pas défaitiste !

Je ne faisais qu'émettre une hypothèse !

Oui, ben elle n'est pas encourageante du tout ! »

Elles finirent par se taire, et le groupe qui devait s'opposer aux Sindoriens partit à leur rencontre, tandis que Clara restait avec le jeune prince héritier du Parse.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Kishward prévint Narsus : « C'est le moment de nous séparer ! Bonne chance !

Bonne chance à vous aussi ! répondit le stratège à côté de Narsus.

Narsus ? demanda ce dernier, J'ai une question à te poser…

Laquelle ?

L'armée de l'envahisseur de Sindôra compte cinquante-mille hommes… Et nous nous apprêtons à la combattre avec dix-milles hommes ?

Oui.

Entre nous, tenter de vaincre une armée cinq fois plus grosse que la sienne, ce n'est pas très orthodoxe…

Les stratégies non-orthodoxes sont bien des fois les meilleures. Daryûn, rappelle-toi de ce que tu as appris à Serica, il y a trois principes fondamentaux auxquels il faut faire attention lors d'une bataille. Quels sont-ils ?

Le temps du ciel, l'intérêt du terrain et l'harmonie des hommes.

C'est de ça dont il est question. En ce moment même, vois-tu, Sindôra est en train de briser chacun de ces trois principes. »

Plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur l'armée sindorienne, les archers Parses les attaquèrent à grand renforts de flèches et de volées. La stratégie de Narsus était tout d'abord d'encercler l'armée ennemie, puis de la conduire sur un terrain qui lui était défavorable… et lorsque cela ne suffit plus, il sema la peur et le doute dans les troupes ennemies, grâce à Alfrîd et Elam qui criaient de fuir vers le lac gelé. L'apparition soudaine d'une fausse armée, qui était, aux yeux des Sindoriens, celle de Gahdevî, le premier prince de Sindôra, ne fit que les pousser à croire ce que disaient les deux adolescents.  
Ce fut ainsi que l'armée de cinquante-mille hommes de Sindôra fut rabattue vers le lac recouvert de glace, qui se craquela sous leur poids et finit par se briser, défaisant complètement l'ennemi.

Si le prince de Sindôra rejoignit la terre ferme, ce n'était pas encore terminé car la voix de Narsus jaillit derrière lui : « J'ai un message urgent pour le prince Rajendra… est-ce que Son Altesse est ici ?

Elle est sur son cheval, devant toi. Quel est ton message ?

Daryûn… on le tient…

Quoi ? s'exclama Rajendra. »

Il fronça les sourcils puis para la première attaque du chevalier noir avant que Narsus ne s'élance vers lui : « Désolé, mais nous allons vous prendre en otage, prince Rajendra ! »

Mais ce dernier partit au galop en criant : « La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, vous mourrez ! »

Cependant, une flèche tua son cheval et il s'écroula par terre, aux pieds d'Alfrîd, qui sourit en le menaçant de son épée : « Ne t'avise pas de bouger, sinon tu meurs, mon beau Sindorien ! »

Quand ils revinrent à Peshawar, ils amenèrent le prince étranger devant Son Altesse Arslan, ligoté. Ce dernier éclata de rire malgré sa position de faiblesse et déclara : « D'accord, très bien, j'abandonne ! J'admets que vous m'avez bien eu sur ce coup-là !

Voilà un joli coup de filet, Alfrîd, je te félicite ! la félicita Arslan.

Moi ? mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est la stratégie du seigneur Narsus qui a porté ses fruits ! »

Le prince se leva et s'avança devant Rajendra qui sourit narquoisement : « Je savais que le prince du Parse était jeune, mais je ne pensais pas me retrouver devant un gamin… Alors ? Que comptez-vous faire de moi, au juste ? Me jeter aux oubliettes, vous allez m'exécuter devant mes hommes ?

Messire Rajendra, le gamin a pour nom Arslan et il est le prince héritier du Parse. J'admets que la manière était brutale, mais j'avais besoin de vous inviter ici pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Oh… je suis surpris ! Chez moi, quand on invite quelqu'un, on ne le ligote pas et on ne le traîne pas sur le sol ! railla l'étranger.

Bien sûr… j'en suis vraiment désolé… s'excusa le prince avec un sourire. »

Daryûn échangea un regard avec Narsus et tira son épée hors de son fourreau, s'avançant vers Rajendra qui semblait tout à coup moins sûr de lui. Mais le guerrier aux yeux ambrés ne fit que le libérer de ses liens. Arslan sourit : « Comme cela, nous pourrons parler d'égal à égal, Altesse…

Bon d'accord… je veux bien entendre ce que vous avez à dire. »

Ils s'installèrent alors dans la salle de banquet, tandis que des plats somptueux y étaient apportés. Les deux princes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en bout de table et Rajendra demanda en souriant : « Dîtes-moi, Prince Arslan… seriez-vous un oméga, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Oui, c'este exact, Altesse Rajendra. Et vous êtes un alpha.

Exact également ! Cependant, je sens qu'il y a un autre oméga ici… serait-ce mon nez qui me joue des tours ? »

Le prince Arslan se crispa légèrement, tandis que son regard se tournait vers Clara qui mangeait lentement, et il répondit à contrecœur : « Non, vous avez raison, l'un de mes compagnons est un oméga.

Je vois… Prince Arslan, il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas encore un adulte, mais vous avez brillamment dirigé vos troupes tout à l'heure ! Je fais rarement de compliments, mais là, je suis impressionné !

Hélas, le crédit de cette victoire ne peut m'être accordé. J'ai été aidé par mes fidèles compagnons…

Tiens… vous appelez « vos compagnons », vos vassaux ? Vous êtes un type vraiment intriguant ! Allons prince, vous devez boire vous aussi ! »

Le prince bégaya en essayant de refuser mais ce fut grâce à l'intervention de Faranghis qu'il put y échapper : « Ca ne vous dérange pas, si je vous tiens compagnie ?

Euh… oh du tout !

Moi aussi je peux ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ? Que diriez-vous des vers d'un musicien pour accompagner ce délicieux repas ? s'incrusta Ghib.

Je préfère éviter. En revanche, je ne suis pas contre un concours de boisson ! »

Il servit du vin à Faranghis et ils burent jusqu'à ce que Ghib ne tombe dans les pommes, et que Rajendra s'avoue vaincu, à moitié ivre, alors que la prêtresse était encore tout à fait sobre. De plus, le prince Arslan les interrompit en le hélant : « Prince Rajendra !

Hein ? Oh Votre Altesse Arslan, qu'y-a-t-il ?

Pourrions-nous continuer notre discussion ?

Bien sûr ! Continuons, continuons ! Une discussion… au fait… de quoi parlions-nous déjà ?

… je voudrais former une alliance avec vous.

… je vous écoute…

Ma proposition est simple. Vous vous battez pour monter sur le trône de Sindôra, j'aimerais vous aider à y arriver.

Et en échange vous voulez que je vous aide à chasser les Lusitaniens ?

Oui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise affaire…

Ah ah ah… ce que vous dîtes est assez amusant ! Vous êtes un prince sans royaume, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider ! »

Elam et Alfrîd se levèrent brusquement devant l'insulte et le premier s'écria : « Comment…

Votre Altesse Rajendra, sans vouloir être indélicat, je pense que vous devriez penser à la situation dans laquelle vous êtes… l'interrompit Arslan.

Oh on dirait bien là des menaces ! Si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, mes soldats ainsi que mon royaume ne vous le pardonneraient jamais !

Nous ne ferons rien d'aussi barbare… assura le jeune prince.

Ca non, et puis vu la situation actuelle, cela serait bien malvenu ! sourit Narsus en arrivant.

C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta Rajendra.

J'ai fait passer le message à l'intérieur du royaume de Sindôra comme quoi vous aviez fait une alliance fondée sur la justice et l'amitié avec le prince héritier du parse, Arslan.

Que… vous plaisantez ?! s'exclama Rajendra en se levant.

Désolé. Je ne plaisante jamais. J'ai également précisé que le prince marchait vers la capitale Uraiyur afin d'apporter la paix et la sérénité à votre royaume.

… Scélérat ! Qu'avez-vous fait ! Je ne vais plus être qu'un traître aux yeux de mon pays !

Entre nous, n'aviez-vous pas l'intention d'affronter votre frère, le prince Gahdevî afin de décider de l'issue finale ? Nous n'avons fait qu'avancer un peu cette échéance, c'est tout… lança innocemment Narsus.

Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, intervint Arslan, mais je pourrais aussi vous utiliser pour négocier avec lui… »

Rajendra gronda légèrement avant de rire sarcastiquement : « Prince héritier du Parse, vous m'avez bien eu encore une fois !

Pouvons-nous compter sur votre coopération ?

Vous pouvez, oui. Moi, Rajendra, je vais vous prêter main-forte pour reprendre votre royaume. »

Clara, qui mangeait tranquillement sans bruit depuis le début du banquet, darda son regard sur le visage de leur invité et lâcha à Daryûn qui était à sa gauche : « Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Il est malhonnête.

Sûrement, mais nous avons besoin de lui.

Je le sais bien, mais ne vaut-il mieux pas être seul que mal accompagné ?

Peut-être que si, mais seul le temps nous le dira…

Vous parlez comme Narsus ou Faranghis, c'est inquiétant… se moqua gentiment Clara.

Ah ah. Très drôle. »

Elle sourit avant de se lever et de déclarer : « Bon ben moi, je vais dormir ! Je suis crevée ! Tant d'inactivité, c'est épuisant !

Vous avez raison, nous partirons tôt demain… dormez bien !

Merci vous aussi ! »

Elle s'en alla sa robe bleue flottant derrière elle, tandis que Daryûn la suivait inconsciemment du regard, tout comme un certain prince Sindorien…

Le lendemain matin, le Prince Arslan, le Prince Rajendra et leurs troupes laissèrent Peshawar derrière eux pour partir à Sindôra, laissant la forteresse sous le commandement de Kishward.

Mais, alors que Clara discutait avec Alfrîd, le Prince Rajendra s'invita ou plutôt, s'incrusta dans leur conversation, un sourire écœurant aux lèvres : « Dîtes-moi, jeune fille, je vous ai vus hier soir au banquet, qui donc êtes-vous ?

Je m'appelle Clara, Altesse. Et voici mon amie, Alfrîd.

Je suis absolument enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Et, que faîtes-vous ici, en tenue de combat ? Allez-vous vous battre pour le prince Arslan ?

Oui, bien évidemment, répondit Clara sans le regarder, après tout, nous lui avons juré fidélité.

Je vois… et d'où venez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Ca l'est, messire ! se moqua Alfrîd.

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Prince Rajendra. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons du travail. »

Clara et Alfrîd laissèrent le prince étranger derrière eux, pour aller s'entretenir avec Faranghis et le prince Arslan. Cependant, le Sindorien aurait bien voulu les suivre, mais il se retrouva à côté de Narsus et Daryûn, qui le fixaient impassiblement. Il sourit, avant de lâcher joyeusement : « Les femmes Parses sont décidément pleines de surprises ! J'apprécie cela, le caractère enflammé de cette jeune femme est absolument charmant ! Vous ne trouvez pas, messires ?

Si, absolument… répondit poliment Narsus en jetant un regard en coin à Daryûn. »

Ce dernier avait les mains serrées sur ses rênes et fixait le prince étranger avec une touche d'agacement à peine perceptible. Le prince étranger continua, ignorant le regard posé sur lui : « Enfin bon, j'avoue que le fait qu'elle ait un caractère aussi sauvage alors qu'elle n'est qu'une oméga m'a grandement surpris ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Et elle est sacrément attirante, cette femme ! »

Daryûn se crispa et craqua en lâchant sourdement : « Le fait d'être oméga ou non n'est pas un critère pour juger quelqu'un, prince Rajendra. Je vous prierai donc de faire de davantage de respect envers Dame Clara et nos autres compagnons. Ils ne sont pas des amusements pour vous. Ce sont des compagnons de Son Altesse Arslan.

Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, messire Daryûn, mais entre nous, ce petit bout de femme… qui n'en voudrais pas dans son lit ? »

Il éclata de rire, tandis que Narsus saisit vivement l'avant-bras de Daryûn qui plongeait vers la garde de son épée et il chuchota : « Daryûn, non ! »

Le prince Rajendra ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, et il repartit vers ses hommes, cependant, son dernier commentaire n'avait été qu'une sorte de test pour le chevalier noir. Le Sindorien n'avait en aucun cas manqué le regard meurtrier, et la main qui s'était dirigée vers son épée, de Daryûn. Cela allait être amusant… visiblement, cette Clara serait une proie difficile, et Daryûn, un adversaire…

Alors que le prince Rajendra était parti, Narsus lâcha le bras de Daryûn qui siffla : « Tu aurais dû me laisser le…

Le quoi ? Le tuer ? Le blesser ? Briser l'alliance avec Rajendra aurait été une erreur fatale pour nous, Daryûn !

… désolé, je me suis emporté…

Oui, en effet ! s'exclama Narsus, Je suis aussi énervé que toi des propos qu'il a tenu, mais nous devons rester calme !

Je sais. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Je n'en serais pas si sûr… lâcha Narsus, Tu sembles toujours énervé quand quelqu'un blesse ou insulte Clara… y aurait-il une raison particulière ?

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Narsus ? Je la défends, comme je défendrais n'importe lequel de nos compagnons… sauf peut-être Ghib après réflexion…

Mouais… on verra ça ! Allez, rejoignons Son Altesse ! »

Daryûn acquiesça, avant de s'élancer derrière Narsus, serrant les dents pour éviter de faire demi-tour et mettre son poing dans la face immonde de ce chien de Rajendra.

Sur le territoire de Sindôra, l'armée Parse et Sindorienne du prince Rajendra dut affronter celle de Sindôra, ce qui se solda heureusement par une victoire pour eux. Clara et Faranghis avaient dirigé les archers, tandis que les autres étaient en première ligne. Mais, le prince de Sindôra, lui, était resté bien à l'abri sur un promontoire, observant les autres se battre sous ses yeux.

A la fin de la bataille, il héla le prince du Parse : « Prince Arslan ! Toutes mes félicitations, la puissance de l'armée parse est vraiment impressionnante !

Merci, messire Rajendra.

Les prouesses du messire Daryûn, m'ont particulièrement émerveillé ! lança le prince Rajendra en souriant hypocritement à ce dernier.

Oui, je ne mérite pas de tels compagnons…

Non non, bien au contraire ! Si des hommes d'une telle valeur vous suivent, c'est bien parce que vous en avez l'étoffe, messire Arslan ! »

Alors que Rajendra parlait, Clara et Faranghis revinrent, et cette dernière demanda à Narsus : « C'est moi, ou Daryûn est légèrement sur les nerfs ?

Non, tu as raison… le prince Rajendra ne cesse de le provoquer, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir. En plus, généralement, les alphas ne se supportent pas.

Oh je vois… y aurait-il une raison particulière ?

J'ai demandé exactement la même chose à Daryûn tout à l'heure ! sourit Narsus.

Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu voir les techniques de combat de messire Kishward, qui est resté à Peshawar, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler des compétences du général aux doubles épées… continua Rajendra sous le regard méprisant de Daryûn. »

Ce dernier lança discrètement à Narsus : « Ecoute le… je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à faire confiance à cet homme.

Tu n'es pas le seul, j'attends avec impatience de voir ce qu'il nous prépare ! je crois qu'on ne sera pas déçus ! Même si dans ton cas, je soupçonne qu'il y a une raison plus personnelle… »

Daryûn l'ignora royalement, se concentrant sur la conversation entre les deux princes.

Quelques jours plus tard, les Parses décidèrent de célébrer le Nouvel An, comme à leur habitude et Arslan dû assumer le rôle qui échoit normalement au roi. Puis lors du banquet, Clara qui parlait avec Ghib et Faranghis, n'en pouvait plus de rire face aux idioties de ce dernier, surtout lorsqu'il se plaignit : « Ha la la… quelle tristesse… le vin ne me procure plus aucun effet… Vous savez quoi, dame Faranghis ? Une seule goutte de votre beauté pourrait m'enivrer !

Et moi, si je mettais une seule goutte de tes paroles dans ma coupe, j'aurais un sacré mal de tête… »

Clara rit encore plus en voyant l'air déconfit de Ghib, puis se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, croisant Elam qui se dirigeait vers Narsus, qui lui-même, avait un léger problème avec Alfrîd… qui voulait lui donner elle-même à manger : « Allez Narsus !

Alfrîd, je peux manger sans ton aide… soupira ce dernier.

Allez, ouvre… ahhhhhhh !

Allons, tu vois bien que tu déranges Maître Narsus !

S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas aller t'occuper de tes oignons ?

Oh vous deux… désespéra le stratège alors que Daryûn se moquait ouvertement.

Le meilleur stratège de tout le royaume et il est impuissant face à des enfants ! »

Narsus se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard alors que Clara, franchement amusée, venait s'asseoir avec eux, son assiette et son verre à la main, tout en lançant : « Il n'a pas tord, Narsus, vous avez bien affronté des Lusitaniens, Hilmès, et de bien plus dangereux ennemis !

Ce n'est absolument pas pareil ! protesta ce dernier, Ce sont de vrais démons !

Mais oui, c'est ça, ils sont justes très affectueux et possessifs… se moqua Daryûn. »

Narsus plissa les yeux, et remarqua Clara qui commençait à boire son verre et il lâcha en souriant : « J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, si Clara essayait de te nourrir ! »

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Daryûn s'étrangla avec son morceau de pain, tandis que Clara écarquillait les yeux en recrachant le jus de fruits qu'elle buvait à la figure de Narsus. ce dernier, bien que dégoulinant de jus, était satisfait de sa petite vengeance, alors que les deux s'exclamaient en même temps : « QUOI ? Mais ça va pas la tête de dire ça ! »

Il leur sourit avant de boire sa coupe de vin à son tour, sans voir Clara plisser dangereusement les yeux : « Laissons tomber, Daryûn, après tout, s'il se sent coupable parce qu'il s'intéresse à une pauvre et innocente enfant, c'est qu'il doit avoir des pensées bien étranges… »

Ce fut à son tour de s'étrangler et de recracher son vin, bien que Daryûn esquive sans problème le liquide avant de sourire de satisfaction tout en lançant un regard amusé à Clara : « Bien joué, vous l'avez eu à son propre jeu ! »

Elle s'inclina malicieuse, mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'Alfrîd se racla la gorge tout en lâchant : « Hum… Clara ? Rajendra vient par ici…

Quoi ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai… ce type est un vrai pot-de-colle ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment et leur lança avant de partir presque en courant : « Vous ne m'avez pas vu de la journée, et je suis allée patrouiller dans la forêt, d'accord ?

Mais… »

Elle s'en alla si rapidement, que personne ne put réagir et Rajendra arriva : « Bonjour mes amis ! N'auriez-vous pas vu Clara ? Je la cherche partout ! Je croyais l'avoir aperçu…

Euh… non, elle est en patrouille dans la forêt ! répondit Alfrîd en souriant, Elle ne rentrera pas avant le dîner !

Oh quel dommage ! Bon et bien je lui parlerai ce soir ! »

Il s'en alla, non sans jeter un regard de défi à Daryûn qui ne réagit pas. Du moins, pas d'une manière perceptible autre que de serrer davantage son verre entre ses mains. Puis, il se tourna vers Alfrîd en même temps que Narsus qui demanda : « Elle a fuit ou c'est moi qui ai vu flou ?

Non, tu as bien vu, Narsus, elle le fuit depuis quelques jours, il ne cesse d'essayer de lui parler ! Alors elle a décidé de l'éviter pour éviter un incident diplomatique regrettable…

Lequel ? demanda Daryûn curieux.

L'assommer avec une carafe. C'était pourtant une bonne idée, d'après moi…

Je suis bien d'accord ! acquiesça le chevalier noir, Ce Rajendra est vraiment irrespectueux ! »

Narsus, Elam et Alfrîd échangèrent un regard amusé qui échappa totalement à Daryûn, trop occupé à manger pour se calmer, avant de commettre lui aussi un incident pas vraiment regrettable…

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, Arslan réunit ses compagnons dans sa tente pour discuter de ce dont il avait parlé avec Rajendra plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Daryûn prit la parole, les mains sur les genoux, assis en tailleur : « L'armée de Rajendra et la nôtre emprunteraient donc deux chemins différents pour prendre en tenaille celle de Gahdevî depuis deux directions opposées ?

Oui. C'est la stratégie que m'a proposé messire Rajendra. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Il vous faut refuser, Altesse. Je n'aime pas ça ! cet homme n'est pas digne de confiance.

J'ai bien peur que ce soit aussi mon avis… déclara Ghib, Il est plus qu'évident que le prince Rajendra propose ce plan afin de nous utiliser comme appât. N'êtes-vous pas aussi de cet avis, mes Dames ?

C'est assez contrariant, mais je le suis… J'ai bien peur que nous ne nous retrouvions seuls à affronter Gahdevî… Rajendra n'aura alors qu'à attendre la fin du combat pour achever les survivants…avoua la prêtresse.

Moi aussi ! déclara Clara.

J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison… acquiesça le prince. Et toi Narsus, qu'en penses-tu ?

Tout d'abord, vous devriez vous réjouir, Votre Altesse !

Quoi ?

Eh bien, à votre place, je me sentirais soulagé de voir que parmi mes subordonnés, je ne compte aucun imbécile. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec tout ce qui vient de se dire. Il veut vraisemblablement nous utiliser comme appât… malgré tout, je vais vous demander d'accepter cette proposition.

Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Effectivement, nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance au prince Rajendra, ainsi, il est meilleur pour nous d'opérer loin de lui, nous aurons plus de libertés.

Oui, je vois…

Cependant, ajoutez des conditions : des vivres, avec des bœufs et des chevaux pour les transporter, des cartes de la région, ainsi qu'un guide digne de confiance. Exigez fermement tout cela, Altesse. »

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lever le camp, un Sindorien aux yeux verts rares arriva, et s'agenouilla devant le prince Arslan : « Excusez-moi, je suis envoyé par le prince Rajendra, mon nom est Jaswant, Votre Altesse. C'est à moi qu'il a été accordé l'honneur de vous guider jusqu'à Uraiyur.

Jaswant ? Bien. Je compte sur toi… déclara le prince en descendant de selle.

Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir, préparez-vous à partir, il ne manque plus que les troupes de… »

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il bondissait vers le prince, tirant son sabre d'un geste souple, et repoussant le jeune Arslan sur le côté, avant de trancher la tête d'un serpent. Il se justifia : « Un serpent venimeux… vous en verrez beaucoup, dans cette région, ces créatures sont actives même en hiver… restez bien sur vos gardes, Votre Altesse.

Hum, oui et merci…

Inutile de me remercier… maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vous laisse. »

Il s'en alla et Daryûn demanda : « Vous allez bien Altesse ?

Oui, ça va.

Bon sang… souffla Ghib, Je déteste les serpents !

Moi, je les aime bien ! sourit Clara, Sauf les venimeux ! Ils sont assez sournois… un peu comme Narsus !

Pardon ? Tu viens de me traiter de serpent ou je rêve ?

Tu rêves, je n'oserais jamais ! »

Narsus plissa les yeux, puis se détourna d'elle, faisant mine d'être vexé, alors que tous ses amis riaient de sa déconvenue.

Mais, alors que leur guide s'en allait, Ghib, dans son dos, lança un poignard vers lui, poignard qu'il dévia habilement avant de lancer : « Curieuse façon de se présenter… qui es-tu ?

Pardon, cette saleté m'a glissé des mains ! Je suis Ghib, ménestrel au service du prince Arslan, et toi ?

Je suis Jaswant, j'ai été envoyé pour servir de guide à votre armée…

Mmh ? Vraiment ? »

Soudainement, Ghib l'attaqua et le Sindorien para son épée alors qu'ils se disputaient. Puis, après avoir désarmé le ménestrel, il rengaina son arme et lança nonchalamment : « Votre prince m'attend. »

Il ne vit, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une tente, Narsus et Daryûn les observer. Ce dernier commenta, les bras croisés : « Ce Jaswant est bien plus habile que la moyenne… maudit Rajendra, compte-t-il vraiment attenter à la vie de Son Altesse ?

C'est une possibilité, en effet… »

L'armée se mit alors en route vers la capitale de Sindôra… et peu de temps après, Narsus déclara : « Altesse, d'après cette carte, nous nous trouvons devant la forteresse de Gujarât… il y aurait une grande quantité de moyens de la faire tomber, seulement cela représenterait une trop grosse perte de temps.

Que faire alors ?

Dans un premier temps, nous allons leur envoyer un messager. Qui sait, il est peut-être possible de passer sans avoir à nous battre… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jaswant et à Ghib, et ces derniers haussèrent les sourcils… et voilà, ça devait tomber sur eux… Clara lança à Narsus : « Est-ce une bonne idée de les envoyer tous les deux ensembles ? Ils ne se supportent pas…

Justement, Clara… justement…

Ghib et Jaswant se rendirent donc à la forteresse de Gujarât et y attendirent le seigneur des lieux, tandis que les femmes étaient affolées devant le ménestrel qui leur souriait, sous le regard furieux du Sindorien. Puis, le seigneur Gôvin arriva, et ils s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Il déclara : « Vous êtes donc des messagers de l'armée Parse…

Oui, mon nom est Ghib, seigneur.

Et moi, Jaswant, seigneur.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Nous voulons que vous acceptiez une trêve avec nous et permettiez à l'armée Parse de traverser votre territoire.

Vous êtes sérieux ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais justifier une chose pareille auprès de messire Gahdevî…

Evidemment, il y aura des compensations… quand le prince Rajendra sera devenu roi de ce pays, il propose de vous offrir un traitement des plus favorables… titre… terres… il vous donnera tout ce que vous désirez. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Très bien, nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à demain. Nous espérons une réponse favorable.

Nous avons spécialement prévu un petit banquet… déclara le second du seigneur Gôvin en tapant dans ses mains. Allons ! Montrez notre hospitalité à ces messieurs ! »

Bien plus tard, alors que les Parses avançaient silencieusement dans la forêt, Jaswant, qui se trouvait à l'arrière des troupes, se cacha derrière un arbre et alluma une mèche, lorsque la voix de Ghib retentit : « Quelle existence solitaire… à chaque fois que je te vois, tu es toujours tout seul !

Hein ? Tu m'as suivi ?

J'ai appris qu'à Sindôra, on t'appelait la panthère noire, alors je vais te dire un truc mon chaton, je suis ici pour te couper les griffes avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un.

Tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début… constata Jaswant.

Disons que maître Narsus, notre stratège, est du genre à tout prévoir…

Ils se fixèrent alors qu'ils dégainaient leurs armes et…

Pendant ce temps, alors que l'armée de Gujarât chargeait les convois de ravitaillements, ceux-ci dévoilèrent les archers, menés par Faranghis et Clara, qui décimèrent les cavaliers ennemis. Le seigneur Gôvin s'exclama : « Ce ne sont pas les troupes de ravitaillements !

C'est un piège, il a… voulut parler le commandant Sindorien avant de mourir.

Dieu tout puissant ! Tarâ ! »

Il remarqua alors le prince Arslan donner ses ordres et s'exclama : « Le prince héritier du Parse ? Sale petit morveux ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Clara, qui décochait ses flèches lança à Daryûn : « Daryûn ! Le prince !

Votre Altesse ! Attention ! »

Il lança sa lance si vite, qu'elle frôla le prince avant d'empaler le seigneur de Gujarât. Suite à sa mort, ses troupes se replièrent dans la nuit noire. Daryûn rejoignit le prince et déclara : « C'est terminé, Altesse. »

Pendant ce temps, Ghib avait réussi à maîtriser Jaswant, et ils investirent la forteresse sindorienne. Au petit matin, ils amenèrent le traître devant le prince Arslan. Ce dernier demanda : « Dis-moi, Jaswant, tu voulais me trahir depuis le début ?

Trahir ? Ce mot n'est pas le bon ! Je suis Sindorien ! J'ai suivi les ordres que m'a donnés monseigneur le Premier Ministre ! je n'ai donc fait que remplir mon devoir !

Pour le compte de Son Altesse Gahdevî ?

Non, je sers Monseigneur Mahendra, le Premier Ministre de Sindôra qui est pour moi comme un père !

Altesse, intervint Ghib, Vous n'avez pas à l'écouter plus longtemps ! Il ne mérite même pas d'être devant vous…

Patience, Ghib, je veux écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Jaswant, que veux-tu dire quand tu dis qu'il est comme un père ?

Il m'a élevé, je suis orphelin de naissance. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Monseigneur Mahendra m'a pris et s'est occupé de moi, il a toujours été bon et juste… je donnerais ma vie pour lui…

Ne pas connaître ses parents est une chose difficile…

Tch… dépêchez-vous de prendre ma vie, je suis prêt !

Enfin, des paroles sensées ! se réjouit Ghib en s'approchant, épée à la main.

Non, Ghib, attends. Ordonna Arslan en regardant Jaswant, J'ai changé d'avis. Libère-le, s'il te plaît.

J'étais sûr que vous diriez cela… soupira le ménestrel, Conformément à vos ordres, je retire mon épée. J'espère seulement qu'un jour, vous ne regretterez pas votre geste… »

Il trancha les liens de Jaswant, qui malgré sa surprise, remercia d'un signe de tête le prince avant de s'enfuir en courant. Narsus lança : « Pour être honnête, je pense que vous êtes bien naïf…mais ça ira… quelque soient les problèmes qu'il pourrait nous causer à l'avenir, je crois que nous serons capables de les surmonter.

C'est gentil, merci… soupira Arslan en fermant les yeux. »

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Alfrîd et Elam se disputait encore pour savoir qui préparerait le repas de Narsus et elle lui demanda son avis : « Je me trompe Narsus ?

Maître, choisissez s'il vous plaît… demanda Elam.

Oh euh… eh bien je vais manger ce que vous m'aurez préparé tous les deux ! s'exclama agacé le stratège, Est-ce que ça vous ira comme ça ?

Oui, parfait, je vais tout de suite…

Préparer le repas ! s'exclama Alfrîd en partant en courant vers les cuisines, suivie par Elam qui pestait. »

Désespéré, Narsus se passa la main sur le visage et reprit sa route, jusqu'à croiser Daryûn au détour d'un des couloirs. Ce dernier était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres et il ricana alors que Narsus soupirait : « Tu as tout entendu ?

Tout. C'était plutôt intéressant… bah, ne te fixe pas comme ça…

Pff… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Elam se comporte parfois encore comme un enfant !

Peut-être, mais c'est un bon garçon. Et un jour, quand Arslan sera roi, il l'épaulera. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Le Parse aura de la chance de les avoir tous les deux à la barre.

Je suis d'accord. J'espère seulement que cela arrivera bien avant la prochaine décade ! »

Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre leur route, côte à côte. Narsus lança alors d'un ton plus sérieux : « Son Altesse n'est probablement pas le fils d'Andragoras, Daryûn, le sang royal du Parse ne coule pas dans ses veines…

Je le sais bien, répliqua le chevalier noir, Son Altesse a dû le remarquer aussi…

Mais pour moi, pour le bien du royaume du Parse, il est celui qui doit devenir roi.

Je pense la même chose. Acquiesça Daryûn. Au fait, tu vas vraiment manger ce qu'ils vont te préparer, tous les deux ?

Oui, bien sûr, sinon ils vont encore se chamailler pour des broutilles !

Hin hin… le grand Narsus, acculé et ridiculisé par deux enfants… c'est vraiment tordant ! ricana Daryûn, puis, il éclata franchement de rire.

Oh ça va, hein ! Et si on parlait de toi et Clara hein ?

Comment ça ? Il n'y a rien à dire…

C'est ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton comportement protecteur à chaque fois que Rajendra s'approche d'elle ou quand elle prend des risques ?

Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! c'est une de nos compagnons !

Oui, mais je la soupçonne de ne pas seulement être un compagnon à tes yeux…

Où veux-tu en venir Narsus ?

Nulle part, voyons, après tout, je peux me tromper…

Tch… espèce de serpent sournois…

Oh ! Daryûn ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! c'est insultant !

C'est pourtant ce que tu es ! »

Le lendemain, lorsque Clara rejoignit les autres dans le salon, elle vit Elam arriver en courant et Arslan lui demander : « A-t-on des nouvelles ?

Oui… ces éléphants de combat sont en mouvement. Ils ont quitté Uraiyur.

Ils bougent. On doit agir ! lança Daryûn.

Un instant… tu veux parler de la fameuse troupe d'éléphants de combat que même le roi Andragoras n'avait pas voulu affronter ? demanda Narsus.

Il y a aussi… commença Elam, hésitant…

Vas-y, parle… l'encouragea Arslan.

L'armée de Rajendra s'est positionnée à l'arrière de celle de Gahdevî pour les prendre à revers.

Je dois avouer que d'un point de vue stratégique, lâcha Narsus en se levant, c'est la décision la plus illogique et absurde qu'ils aient pu prendre. »

Après avoir expliqué les failles du plan de Rajendra, Clara se rendit sur les remparts, désireuse de trouver un endroit calme où réfléchir. Une fois là-bas, elle s'assit, les jambes pendantes dans le vide et le vent fouettant ses cheveux sur le côté. Elle regarda le ciel bleu constellé de nuages blancs et elle sourit tristement, alors que des bruits de pas parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant le pas du Prince Arslan et celui de Daryûn, et lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, elle lança : « C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Clara ? Euh… oui, en effet… bafouilla le prince.

Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda Daryûn.

Réfléchir… et il me fallait du calme… »

Le prince proposa de la laisser mais elle refusa, puis, ils s'assirent également sur les remparts, observant le paysage étranger. Soudain, le jeune Arslan s'exclama : « Daryûn ! Clara ! Regardez ce nuage ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à un gâteau ? »

Amusé, Daryûn acquiesça, tandis que Clara avait vivement tourné la tête vers le prince, les yeux écarquillés et embués de larmes. Quand il le remarqua, Arslan demanda : « Clara ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

O-oui… c'est juste… juste de vieux souvenirs qui remontent à la surface… lâcha-t-elle en souriant, Vous m'avez rappelé quelqu'un qui m'était très cher, c'est tout…

Vraiment ? demanda le prince, Vous voulez en parler ? »

Elle hésita longuement et alors que le prince allait abandonner, elle lâcha : « Mon frère adorait regarder les nuages et essayer de leur trouver des formes… quand nous avions quatre ans, il avait réussi à me faire croire que les nuages étaient comme des gâteaux à la vanille, et j'avais passé la journée à essayer d'attraper un nuage…

Vous aviez un frère ? s'étonna Daryûn.

Oui… mon frère jumeau, Léo… »

Ils remarquèrent alors son visage triste et Arslan demanda : « Comment était-il ?

Oh, il vous ressemblait beaucoup, il était curieux, innocent, et un peu… euh… casse-cou ? Nous étions toujours ensemble, mais nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout… il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et des yeux noisettes… il adorait se battre avec ses amis, au grand malheur de nos parents, d'ailleurs…

Et… que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda prudemment Arslan. »

Elle se leva brusquement, et s'appuya sur ses coudes contre les remparts avant de lâcher d'une voix serrée : « Il est mort. Les Lusitaniens l'ont brûlé vif. »

Un silence tomba alors que le prince regrettait d'avoir posé la question et que Daryûn se sentait mal de la voir aussi faible émotionnellement parlant.

Elle sentit ses yeux piquer, puis se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide et elle soupira : « Et je n'étais pas là… je n'ai pas pu sauver mon frère… »

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et elle posa sa main contre son visage, des larmes dévalant des joues. Arslan se leva précipitamment, et fit un pas vers elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lâcha : « Je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question… mais si je puis me permettre, vous n'étiez qu'une enfant… vous n'auriez rien pu faire…

Je le sais bien… pleura Clara, Mais… si seulement j'avais été là… peut-être que… que Léo serait vivant aujourd'hui… »

Arslan la prit dans ses bras, alors que Daryûn était debout, hésitant. Le prince lui fit signe de venir et il enlaça prudemment la jeune femme, qui redoubla de sanglots, alors que ses émotions sortaient enfin. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage tordu par la tristesse et le deuil et il resserra son étreinte en caressant doucement ses cheveux, ce qui la calma légèrement. Puis, une fois entièrement calmée, elle renifla et s'excusa : « Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû…

Ce n'est rien, Clara ! la rassura le prince, Ca fait du bien de pleurer, parfois…

C'est ce que l'on dit… grommela la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Daryûn, Désolée de m'être servi de vous comme mouchoir ou peluche, messire Daryûn…

Euh… ne vous en faîtes pas, Narsus a fait bien pire une fois…

Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? s'enquirent les deux omégas.

Euh… je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire…

Oh, vous savez, il n'en saura rien ! le rassura Clara.

Bon… et bien une fois, nous sommes allés dans une taverne et il a un peu trop bu… il s'est mis à avoir des hallucinations et m'a pris pour un inconnu. Il m'a menacé de me tuer si je ne le laissai pas tranquille, puis il m'a vomi dessus. »

Arslan éclata de rire, tandis que Clara en pleurait, tellement elle imaginait leur tête, surtout celle de Daryûn ! Ils redescendirent des remparts, pour se diriger vers l'armée ennemie qui les attendait et Clara en perdit légèrement le sourire…

Du côté du prince Rajendra, ce dernier était en mauvaise posture face aux éléphants de combat ennemis et il demanda : « Si seulement nous avions avec nous la cavalerie Parse… pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore arrivés ?

Prince ! cria un cavalier de Sindôra, J'ai des informations : seigneur, l'armée Parse a été prise au piège et complètement encerclée dans la forteresse de Gujarât !

Oh non ! s'exclama le prince, horrifié. Ce qui veut dire que l'armée Parse ne viendra pas nous prêter main-forte !

Hélas, non…

Seigneur Rajendra…

Seigneur ! Il ne reste plus rien de notre cavalerie !

Une bonne partie de nos troupes a été anéantie ! On ne peut plus rien faire !

… je ne peux pas laisser mourir tous ces hommes qui ont fait le choix de me suivre… déclara Rajendra, je dois mettre fin à ce massacre. »

Soudain, le bruit d'une trompette inconnue perça l'air et Rajendra sursauta en tournant sa tête vers sa droite. Les soldats s'écrièrent : « Regardez ! C'est l'armée Parse !

C'est le seigneur Arslan ! constata le prince. »

Soudain, une troupe entière de cavaliers, menés par Daryûn, foncèrent à bride abattue vers le champ de bataille, dans un tonnerre de cris. Ils enfoncèrent les lignes ennemies puis continuèrent de galoper jusqu'à se retrouver face aux éléphants.

Pendant ce temps, Rajendra avec rejoint le prince Parse et s'était écrié : « Messire Arslan ! Je ne comprends pas… on m'avait dit que vous aviez été pris au piège à Gujarât ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

Nous avons volé jusqu'à vous ! sourit le prince.

Disons qu'au moment où nous parlons, les soldats qui ont pénétrés dans la forteresse, doivent certainement être en colère : en réalité, ils ont fait le siège d'une forteresse totalement vide ! Rien de tel pour diviser les forces de l'adversaire…

Ah ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de votre part Narsus ! rit le prince Rajendra, Votre réputation de stratège n'est pas usurpée !

Je vous remercie pour ce compliment, mais c'est maintenant le moment décisif de cette bataille. Nous avons un gros problème avec ses éléphants de combat…

Oui, en effet… acquiesça Rajendra.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le rassura Arslan, De notre côté, nous avons notre cavalerie. Elle est rapide, mobile, stratégiquement parlant, c'est à notre avantage. »

Daryûn observa les éléphants foncer vers eux et s'écria : « On fonce ! », puis alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux cents mètres de leurs adversaires, il ordonna : « Rassemblement ! ». Puis, la cavalerie vira à gauche pour faire demi-tour, poursuivie par les bêtes de combat. Finalement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers une petite forêt, les cavaliers se dispersèrent, laissant les éléphants foncer dans leur piège.

En effet, pour supporter les températures hivernales, les éléphants avaient été drogués ! Alors, tenter de les arrêter ne servit à rien et ils se précipitèrent vers des sortes d'arbalètes géantes où se trouvaient Clara et Elam. Les éléphants se firent transpercer par les lances qui avaient été converties en projectiles.

Et alors que tous les éléphants étaient à terre, celui du prince Gahdevî eut le temps de s'arrêter, mais devant lui se tenait Daryûn. Le conducteur de l'animal s'exclama : « Seigneur Gahdevî ! Regardez devant ! C'est le cavalier noir !

Protégez Son Altesse ! hurlèrent ses soldats avant de se ruer vers l'homme solitaire. »

Il les massacra tous et Gahdevî se saisit d'une lance en criant : « Qu'il approche ! Moi aussi je sais me servir d'une lance ! Je vais lui faire payer ce que son armée a fait à mes éléphants ! Ecrase-les lui et son cheval ! »

Il tenta de le faire, mais Daryûn esquiva la bête avant de sauter sur son dos et de se dresser face au premier prince de Sindôra. Le cavalier noir le désarma et déclara : « Prépare-toi à mourir.

Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! c=rugit Jaswant en surgissant avec son cheval. »

Il saisit le prince qui voulut se débattre : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Montez, si vous tenez à la vie ! »

Ils s'enfuirent et alors que Faranghis allait leur tirer dans le dos, Arslan l'arrêta, arrivant au galop : « Attends ! Ne tire pas je te prie…

Monseigneur, je remarque que c'est la seconde fois que vous sauvez la vie de cet homme, j'espère qu'il en est conscient… et qu'il vous en sera reconnaissant, ce serait la moindre des choses. »

La bataille étant finis, les deux armées alliées montèrent leur camp et à la tombée de la nuit, le prince Rajendra alla parler au prince Arslan et à ses compagnons. Ce dernier répéta ce qu'il venait d'entendre : « Un duel devant les dieux ? je peux savoir en quoi ça consiste ?

Il s'agit d'une méthode de jugement typique de Sindôra. C'est un duel où le vainqueur voit sa cause reconnue comme la plus juste des deux et sera validée par les dieux. Expliqua Faranghis.

Oui, c'est tout à fait ça… confirma Rajendra.

J'ai comme l'impression que le roi de Sindôra a fui ses responsabilités en refusant de choisir entre ses deux fils… accusa Ghib, Et en remettant la décision entre les mains des dieux… efin, c'est ce que je pense…

D'accord avec toi… déclara le prince Arslan, le fait de décider que seul le vainqueur a raison n'a rien de logique.

C'est vrai, mais cela a également de certains avantages, si on prend le temps d'y réfléchir… déclara Narsus, Comme par exemple le fait que seul deux vies sont en danger, au lieu de plusieurs milliers d'hommes.

Tu as raison, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle… acquiesça le prince.

Mais, intervint Rajendra, Durant ce duel, le seigneur peut choisir un champion, et c'est pour ça que je viens vous demander votre aide. Seigneur Daryûn. Approchez. Je veux que vous soyez mon champion et que vous combattiez pour moi. »

Daryûn écarquilla les yeux tandis que Clara s'exclamait : « Quoi ? Mais… attendez une minute, ce ne devrait pas plutôt être un Sindorien qui représenterait son prince ?

Il n'y a aucune règle à ce sujet, belle Clara… déclara Rajendra en lui souriant, Après, si vous avez peur de perdre, messire Daryûn…

Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis sous les ordres du seigneur Arslan alors je ne me vois pas vous donner de réponses tant que Son Altesse ne m'en aura pas donné l'ordre. N'y voyez surtout pas un manque de respect de ma part ! »

Rajendra s'agenouilla alors devant Arslan et l'implora. Ce dernier, gêné, déclara : « Très bien. Vous avez mon accord : si ce duel permet de mettre fin à cette guerre, Daryûn vous représentera. Daryûn ? Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

Oui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ordonnez et je m'exécuterai. »

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur tentes, Narsus déclara avec un sourire : « Un duel devant les dieux, c'est une sacrée responsabilité !

Je ne pense pas que l'armée de Gahdevî compte dans ses rangs un guerrier aussi fort et expérimenté que moi.

Je sais que tu es l'homme de la situation. Mais fais attention. Gahdevî n'hésitera pas à avoir recours aux pires stratagèmes pour gagner… restons sur nos gardes.

Ce duel est un peu comme un amuse-gueule avant le plat de résistance… commenta Daryûn.

Effectivement, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes obligés d'en passer par là… une fois que ce duel sera gagné, la réputation du seigneur Arslan s'en trouvera grandie et cela nous sera favorable pour la suite des évènements, comme par exemple le soulèvement de Peshawar, nous pourrons certainement leur venir en aide.

Effectivement, vu comme ça, j'ai encore moins le droit de perdre ! »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Alpha et Oméga**

Peu de temps avant le début du duel, alors que Daryûn se préparait, il réfléchissait. Au prince. A l'avenir du Parse. A Clara… il secoua la tête, tirant ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher en queue de cheval, puis tendit sa main vers l'endroit où était son casque à peine quelques instants plus tôt : il n'était plus là, maintenant.

Il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge et croisa le regard franc de Clara. Cette dernière lui tendait son casque avec un faible sourire…

Il le saisit en inclinant la tête pour la saluer et elle lâcha : « Messire Daryûn… soyez prudent tout à l'heure.

Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne perdrai pas. »

Elle détourna le regard avant de souffler : « Je l'espère vraiment… parce que je doute que le prince accepte votre mort si facilement. »

Daryûn se demanda un instant, si elle, elle l'accepterait, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute, et répondit d'une voix rassurante : « Je vais gagner ce combat, et revenir aux côtés du prince Arslan sain et sauf. Je vous le…

Non. Ne faites pas de promesses, s'il vous plaît… »

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à y aller, lorsqu'elle saisit son poignet, hésitante. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, surpris et elle lui tendit un bracelet de cuir noir tressé. Il fronça les sourcils et elle s'expliqua : « Chez moi, on donnait un bracelet tressé aux soldats qui allaient combattre au front pour qu'ils reviennent. C'est un porte-bonheur… j'apprécierais que…

Merci… »

Daryûn mit le bracelet, qui était à sa taille et sans pouvoir se retenir, caressa la joue douce de Clara, qui rougit furieusement. Il lui sourit, et déclara : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Clara, je ne laisserai personne me vaincre. Je ne mourrai pas. »

Il vit ses yeux bleus s'embuer et il entendit les tambours qui résonnaient depuis l'arène. Clara baissa la tête, puis sourit, un peu rassurée : « Tu as intérêt, ou sinon, tu vas m'entendre te traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais, Daryûn !

Je préfèrerais éviter, en effet ! ricana le chevalier, Vous devriez aller rejoindre le prince…

Bonne chance, Daryûn… »

Elle s'en alla, tel un courant d'air et disparut du champ de vision du guerrier, qui toucha le bracelet du bout des doigts en souriant. Puis, il reprit son sérieux et se jura de ne pas mourir.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Clara venait de rejoindre les autres, Alfrîd s'écria : « Regarde ! On dirait que c'est une fête !

Oui, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de s'amuser… déclara Elam.

Oui, c'est ce que je vois !

Et n'oublie que des vies sont en jeu… rajouta Clara, légèrement pâle. »

Soudain, le prince arriva, vêtu d'une tenue blanche et violette, et Rajendra s'exclama : « Ah justement ! Je vous attendais prince Arslan !

Je suis content de pouvoir assister à votre couronnement, sachez que c'est un véritable honneur pour moi.

Je vous remercie pour toute votre aide ! Voici mon père, Kalikala ! »

Arslan inclina la tête vers le vieux roi qui lui rendit son salut, et des serviteurs allumèrent des braseros tout autour de l'arène. Le jeune prince s'avança, anxieux, et Narsus déclara : « Votre Altesse, ce soir, c'est votre réputation qui va être mise à l'épreuve. Rien ne vous y oblige. »

Arslan serra les dents ainsi que les poings et répondit d'un ton ferme : « J'en suis bien conscient… »

Narsus le regarda, légèrement surpris devant le sérieux du prince, puis il sourit doucement, tandis que Ghib demandait à Faranghis qui regardait les princes de Sindôra : « Un problème ?

Non, non… je me demandais juste à quel combattant les dieux allaient-ils accorder leur préférence… allez, maintenant place au spectacle. »

Soudain, des pas retentirent et Daryûn apparut, son épée nue à la main, sa cape flottant derrière lui, son casque ne dévoilant que ses yeux ambrés et le bas de son visage : il était intimidant.

Mais, alors qu'il faisait son entrée, son adversaire arriva et Clara écarquilla les yeux : cette chose n'était pas un homme ! Faisant plus de deux mètres, des muscles saillants et disproportionnés ainsi qu'un visage à faire peur, le champion de Gahdevî s'avança, beuglant si fort que tous durent se couvrir les oreilles. Sauf Daryûn, qui resta impassible. L'homme bestiale s'avança, saisit son arme, une hache, et constata : « Alors tu es un guerrier Parse ? J'espère que tu résisteras quelques minutes… parce que si tu meurs tout de suite, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'amuser ! »

Les deux combattants se rendirent au rythme des tambours vers le centre de l'arène et le prince Arslan eut une exclamation de surprise. Alfrîd s'exclama : « C'est quoi cette chose ?! ». Le prince se tourna alors vers Rajendra : « Seigneur Rajendra, qui est cet homme qu'on appelle Bahadûr ?

Euh… il ne faut surtout pas vous inquiéter ! Face à Daryûn, il ne fera pas le poids ! sourit fragilement le prince, qui quelques secondes auparavant, semblait effrayé.

Altesse ! s'exclama Elam en voyant la détresse de ce dernier, Messire Daryûn ne peut pas perdre, il est trop fort ! C'est certainement le plus grand guerrier de tout les temps ! »

Arslan sourit face à la tentative d'Elam, puis le gong marqua le début du combat. Clara s'assit à côté du prince, tendue, et la voix du Premier Ministre retentit : « Votre attention ! Ce duel devant les dieux aura pour enjeux le titre de prochain roi de Sindôra ! Cette épreuve sera déterminante et nul ne pourra revenir sur le résultat ! Par conséquent, aucun des deux clans ne devra émettre la moindre objection !... VOUS POUVEZ COMMENCER ! »

Daryûn se mit immédiatement en garde alors que Bahadûr fonçait sur lui, faisant trembler le sol et bloqua la hache avec son bouclier… mais la force de son adversaire était si grande, que les pieds du cavalier noir glissèrent sur le sol, et il recula de plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier roula derrière le Sindorien, et voulut parer le deuxième coup de son ennemi, qui d'un geste de hache, arracha le bouclier de la main de Daryûn, sous le regard effrayé d'Arslan, et celui angoissé de Clara. Soudain, se retrouvant sans bouclier, le chevalier noir esquiva avec agilité toutes les frappes du Sindorien, jusqu'à lui ouvrir la poitrine, faisant jaillir le sang… Bahadûr s'agenouilla, puis éclata de rire en fixant Daryûn, qui était surpris qu'il soit encore en vie.

Arslan s'exclama : « La blessure n'est pas assez profonde ! »

Bahadûr repartit à l'attaque forçant Daryûn à se concentrer sur sa défense, l'acculant de plus en plus.

Sans se préoccuper des apparences, Clara serra fermement les accoudoirs de son siège, ses articulations apparaissant tellement elle était crispée. Ghib commenta : « Entre nous, ce n'est pas un être humain, c'est un monstre !

Oui, j'ai déjà vu des guerriers devenir ainsi, mais celui-ci est le pire de tous ! Daryûn est capable de battre n'importe quel humain… mais là, je commence à me demander si au final il gagnera… répondit Faranghis. »

Cette dernière remarqua la respiration erratique du prince et posa une main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien. Arslan reprit alors sa concentration et fixa de nouveau le combat. Daryûn était en mauvaise posture, son épée était à l'horizontale au-dessus de sa tête et la hache de Bahadûr ne cessait de s'y cogner… une fissure apparut alors sur la lame, et ne cessa de croître jusqu'à ce que la lame ne se brise, sous le regard stupéfait de Daryûn qui sauta en arrière. Clara et Arslan se levèrent en même temps, blêmes, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que le casque du cavalier s'enlevait de la tête de ce dernier, suite à un violent coup.

Arslan cria : « Daryûn ! » alors que ce dernier se redressait, la moitié de son visage blessé, et Clara plaqua une main devant sa bouche, alors qu'Alfrîd posait sa main sur son épaule, tout comme Ghib. Gahdevî s'exclama alors d'un ton triomphant : « Allez ! Finis-en avec lui ! Bahadûr, découpe-le en morceaux et fait lui regretter d'être venu nous narguer jusque dans notre pays ! Règle lui son compte une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Rajendra jeta un regard crispé à son demi-frère puis se retourna vers les combattants.

La vision de Daryûn lui semblait légèrement floue, alors que son adversaire ricanait, et le cri de Son Altesse avait été comme un coup de fouet, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas perdre. Son regard fut alors attiré par le bracelet qui entourait son bracelet et il reprit sa respiration.

Pendant ce temps, les spectateurs de la loge royale avait un air attentif et Elam se tourna vers Narsus, qui semblait impassible, bien que le jeune homme pu voir la lueur de peur dans son regard et il lâcha inquiet : « Seigneur Daryûn… »

Le cavalier noir ne cessait d'esquiver les attaques puissantes de Bahadûr mais finit par se prendre le manche de la hache contre ses côtes et il s'agenouilla, le regard écarquillé, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage, alors qu'il semblait s'épuiser de plus en plus. Il se décala au dernier moment pour éviter la hache et bondit vers le dos du Sindorien, lui plantant ce qu'il lui restait de son épée dans l'épaule, mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas.

Arslan sourit, soulagé, et Alfrîd s'exclama : « Il l'a eu !

Non… souffla Clara, le regard fixé sur eux, Non, ce n'est pas fini…

Quoi ? s'inquiéta Ghib, Mais il l'a touché à l'épaule !

Oui, mais je crois que cet homme, si c'en est un, est insensible à la douleur… »

Et en effet, alors que Daryûn était toujours dans son dos, Bahadûr le balaya d'un coup de pied si puissant qu'il glissa jusqu'au bord de l'arène, son équilibre précaire… sa cape s'enflamma alors que les flammes la léchaient, et il se pencha en avant pour éviter de tomber.

Clara se mit à trembler légèrement, tout comme Arslan qui hurla : « DARYUN ! »

Gahdevî sourit et s'exclama : « Bravo Bahadûr ! Continue comme ça, c'est très bien ! Vas-y ! Envoie-moi ce sale chien de Parse six pieds sous terre ! »

Rajendra descendit de son trône, fortement angoissé et déclara : « J'avais entendu parler de cet homme, il est spécial… il est comme le requin et ne ressent pas la douleur.

C'est impossible, lança Faranghis, Comment un tel peut-il exister ? »

Clara se tourna vers eux, le regard sombre, et Arslan agrippa les épaules de Rajendra en s'écriant : « Si vous le saviez, alors pourquoi avoir choisi Daryûn pour ce duel devant les dieux ?! Comment avez-vous osé faire ça ?

Messire Arslan, je vous en prie !

Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à Daryûn, je jure devant les dieux de Parse que je prendrais votre tête ainsi que celle de ce monstre, ensuite je les exposerais aux portes de cette maudite forteresse ! gronda le prince. »

Clara posa sa main sur son épaule et souffla : « Altesse…

Hôte de Parse, je vous demande de vous calmer ! lança faiblement Kalikala, Laissez-moi vous rappeler que vous avez choisi votre champion en premier. C'est seulement après que Gahdevî a choisi Bahadûr. Daryûn avait la réputation d'être un guerrier invincible. Gahdevî n'avait alors pas d'autres solutions que de libérer Bahadûr de prison, il lui fallait quelqu'un à la hauteur… Si votre champion est aussi craint par ses ennemis, c'est qu'il y a une raison. A mon avis, vous devriez lui faire confiance. »

Arslan baissa la tête et Rajendra posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant se crisper l'ensemble de ses compagnons, mais Gahdevî lança : « Rajendra ! Etonnant qu'un prince héritier de Parse puisse perdre son sang-froid ! Quelle humiliation… cela me fait de la peine de le voir se comporter de la sorte ! Quel spectacle indigne de son rang le seigneur Arslan est en train d'offrir à ses soldats ! »

Clara plissa les yeux en foudroyant du regard celui qui insultait son prince mais le père de ce dernier le remit à sa place : « Je t'assure que si tu avais eu ne serait-ce que la moitié de la considération qu'a le prince Arslan pour ses hommes, je t'aurais déjà nommé prince héritier depuis plusieurs années, malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas… observe comment il leur parle mais aussi comment ils obéissent à ses ordres.

Effectivement, père, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte ! sourit faussement le prince.

Hum… j'espère que cela te servira enfin de leçon.

BAHADÛR ! A TOI DE JOUER ! FINISSONS-EN MAINTENANT ! »

Armé de ses seules poings, Daryûn grimaça alors la bête inhumaine fonçait vers lui, en criant. Ghib s'exclama, stupéfait : « J'ai jamais vu un guerrier aussi fort !

Allez seigneur Daryûn ! s'exclama Elam, alors que Narsus se levait.

La fin du combat ne devrait pas tarder… déclara-t-il au prince et à Clara qui fixaient intensément le combat. »

Finalement, le cavalier noir fut acculé, dos aux flammes, et face à son adversaire. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque Narsus cria : « MAINTENANT ! » au même moment que Daryûn jetait à la figure de Bahadûr sa cape dévorée par les flammes, l'aveuglant et le faisant hurler. Bahadûr lâcha sa hache en essayant de retirer le tissu enflammé, et tous haletèrent. Gahdevî menaça alors Bahadûr, qui reprit ses esprits, essayant d'attraper Daryûn de ses mains grosses et puissantes : ce dernier l'esquivait souplement, le surveillant de près, puis réussit à attraper l'un des deux bras. Il le coinça et le serra le plus fort qu'il put, et alors que le Sindorien arrachait la cape enflammée de son visage, Daryûn dégaina une petite lame qui se trouvait dans son dos, et gronda : « A nous deux ! »

Il bondit vers la gorge de Bahadûr qu'il transperça de toutes ses forces, alors que Clara sentait ses jambes trembler. Le Sindorien s'effondra lentement aux pieds de Daryûn qui recula par prudence, et Gahdevî souffla : « Il lui restait encore sa dague !

Il a fait croire à son adversaire que sa grande épée était sa seule arme, ensuite il a attendu qu'il baisse sa garde pour en profiter… on peut dire que stratégiquement parlant, c'est bien joué ! déclara Narsus. »

Le roi Kalikala se leva et cria : « Le duel est terminé ! Daryûn a été déclaré vainqueur ! C'est le choix des dieux ! L'héritier du trône est Rajendra ! »

Daryûn se tourna alors vers la loge de Son Altesse et vit le regard effrayé de ce dernier ainsi que celui angoissé de Clara : il sourit en s'inclinant devant eux, alors qu'ils retenaient leur respiration. Arslan se laissa tomber à genoux et Narsus s'exclama : « Altesse !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller… »

Clara respira un grand coup avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, le cœur battant la chamade, puis, lorsque Gahdevî protesta vivement, elle se releva aussi vite et posa sa main sur le manche de sa dague : « JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! »

Le bruit de son fauteuil tombant par terre avec un grand fracas fit se retourner tout le monde et Gahdevî hurla : « JE NE L'ACCEPTE PAS ! UN JUGEMENT AUSSI INJUSTE, PERSONNE NE PEUT L'ACCEPTER !

Gahdevî, il suffit ! l'interrompit Rajendra, Comment oses-tu remettre en question le jugement des dieux ?

Rahh ! Tu es toujours aussi naïf mon frère ! Hautement, ce n'est qu'une supercherie ! »

Il dégaina son sabre et menaça de son père, pour l'obliger à lui donner le trône sur-le-champ. Clara dégaina sa dague d'un geste vif, et soupira : « Et voilà… pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas être simples parfois ? »

Un conflit violent éclata alors et Clara saisit le bras d'un soldat de Gahdevî qui allait tenter de tuer le prince, et le tordit violemment avant de l'assommer. Ils sortirent rapidement de la loge et Narsus déclara : « Suivez-moi Votre Altesse, maintenant, ce n'est plus notre affaire. Nous devons partir au plus vite et ne plus nous en mêler. »

Soudain, des soldats arrivèrent en criant et Narsus se retourna, stupéfait pour bloquer un coup, tandis que plusieurs Sindoriens les attaquaient. Le stratège qui se battait lança par-dessus son épaule : « Ghib ! Faranghis ! Clara ! Allez-y !

Vite Votre Altesse ! Suivez-moi ! s'écria la prêtresse.

Je vous avais prévenu ! lança Ghib en fermant la marche. »

Ils durent cependant se battre lorsque la fuite leur fit impossible et un soldat Sindorien pointa sa lance vers le prince sans défense alors que tous se retournaient, horrifiés.

Clara voulut pousser le prince hors de la trajectoire de l'arme, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle, saisissant l'épaule d'Arslan et passant devant lui pour égorger le soldat. Jaswant… Il saisit le poignet du prince et celui de la jeune oméga et lança : « Suivez-moi ! »

Arslan s'exclama surpris : « Mais Jaswant… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ca ne concerne que les gens de Sindôra. Manquer de respect à un prince étranger qu'on invite le jour du duel devant les dieux n'est vraiment pas digne de notre pays !

Tu as l'intention de m'aider ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Clara lança : « Nous ne pouvons plus rester sans rien faire ! Nous devons arrêter ce massacre !

Tu as raison, Clara… mais comment ? acquiesça le prince. »

Ils finirent par revenir à leur point de départ, la loge, et Jaswant fut horrifié de voir le Premier Ministre Mahendra allongé par terre, le torse barré d'une immense zébrure ensanglantée. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, alors que les soldats se rendaient compte de ce que venaient de faire le prince Gahdevî. Daryûn profita de la confusion pour frapper sa lance contre le sol, et de rugir : « Déposez vos armes ! Aux dernières nouvelles, ce duel devant les dieux n'était-il pas sensé déterminer l'avenir de votre pays ? Si cela vous pose un problème, alors venez m'affronter ici et maintenant ! »

Personne ne s'y risqua et un à un, tous déposèrent leurs armes, sous le regard furieux de Gahdevî. Rajendra leva alors son sabre en clamant : « Le prince Gahdevî est un traître ! Il s'est opposé à la décision des dieux mais aussi aux ordres de son souverain ! A partir de maintenant, ceux qui décideront de le suivre seront eux aussi considérés comme des traîtres !

Mais… bafouilla ce dernier, Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'écoutez pas ? Massacrez-les !

Gardes, arrêtez-le. »

Alors qu'ils saisissaient le prince déchu, Mahendra rendait son dernier soupir et Jaswant hurla de douleur, sous les regards compatissants d'Arslan et de ses compagnons…

Ils se retirèrent alors, laissant le pauvre homme faire son deuil, et rejoignirent leurs appartements.  
Peu de temps après, Daryûn les y rejoignit, épuisé. Arslan s'exclama en le voyant : « Daryûn ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Ca ira, ce ne sont que des égratignures, Votre Altesse, sourit faiblement le guerrier, Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux ! »

Clara arriva rapidement, le visage tiré par l'inquiétude et lâcha à moitié furieuse : « Mais oui, que des égratignures ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on va avaler ça ? Cette chose t'a frappé avec une force incroyable ! Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu aies des côtes cassées !

Je vais bien, je vous assure…

Altesse ? demanda Clara, sans le quitter des yeux, Puis-je vous demander la permission de le frapper pour son entêtement de stupide crétin borné ?

Euh… c'est-à-dire que… voyons Clara…

Altesse ?

Bon ben, je vais vous laisser ! s'exclama le prince en reculant vers une autre pièce, Repose-toi bien Daryûn !

Altesse ! s'écria ce dernier, horrifié de le voir l'abandonner. »

La porte se referma et il soupira en se tournant vers Clara qui le fixait, une lueur défiante dans le regard. Elle tapa son doigt contre son torse et lâcha : « Tu vas t'asseoir cette chaise et ne plus bouger le temps que je te soigne ces blessures sur ton visage ! Puis, on verra pour tes côtes monsieur-l'entêté !

Quoi ? Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! je peux le faire tout seul !

Vraiment ? Pourtant, Narsus est convaincu que si personne ne te force à te soigner, tu ne le feras pas. Alors ?

Narsus t'a envoyé ? gronda alors Daryûn.

Il m'a conseillé de vérifier ton état pour nous assurer que tu ne cachais pas de blessures trop sérieuses.

Je vais le tuer… je vais vraiment finir par le tuer… grommela Daryûn. »

Clara ne fit pas attention à ce commentaire étrange et alla chercher une bassine d'eau chaude, ainsi qu'une serviette qu'elle trempa dedans, pour ensuite, se mettre en face de Daryûn, qui ne respirait plus, la proximité avec la jeune femme étant trop perturbante pour lui, alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, nettoyant sa blessure sur son visage, sans même se rendre compte qu'il retenait sa respiration, et que ses muscles étaient tendus comme des arcs. Puis, elle se retira, et il inspira enfin alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil : « Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Oh, et depuis quand vous me vouvoyez, Clara ? releva-t-il. »

Elle rougit furieusement, et écarquilla les yeux : « Oh je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Je vous…

Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça ne me dérange pas ! sourit Daryûn en se levant, Je préfère que vous me tutoyez, ou j'ai l'impression d'être vieux !

Oh euh… d'accord… mais seulement si vous… euh… tu me tutoies aussi !

Très bien. Marché conclu. »

Il s'inclina moqueusement avant d'essayer de la contourner : mal lui en pris. Elle plissa les yeux avant de lancer innocemment : « Tu n'aurais pas oublié un détail, **Daryûn** ? »

Elle insista fortement sur son prénom et il se retourna, l'air innocent : « Bien sûr que non !

Vraiment ? Donc j'imagine que tu n'as pas mal aux côtes ?

Exactement, je me porte très bien ! »

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il ne bougeait plus et elle lança : « dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas de faire ça ? »

Elle frappa de la paume de sa main les côtes de Daryûn, qui se plia en deux, en haletant. Elle se rembrunit et s'exclama : « Non mais je te jure, Daryûn, que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-moi soigner ces foutus côtes ! »

Il se redressa, ses côtes lui faisant atrocement mal, et il ricana légèrement en remarquant : « Surveille-ton langage, voyons, ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune femme…

Oh tais-toi ! »

Il rit doucement avant qu'elle ne le pousse vers le canapé rouge et ne lui demande : « Enlève cette armure et ta chemise, Daryûn, s'il te plaît. »

Il haussa un sourcil et sourit narquoisement, alors que les joues de la jeune oméga devenaient rouge tomate, comme jamais tandis qu'elle s'écriait vivement, horriblement gênée : « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pas dans ce sens là ! Je… enfin… tu…

Je ?

Rahh ! Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là ! Espèce de pervers !

Désolé, c'était trop tentant… se moqua ouvertement Daryûn, Si tu avais vu ta tête ! »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, le visage brûlant et le guerrier la prit en pitié, enlevant son armure et sa chemise, avec une grimace de douleur. Clara alla ensuite chercher un onguent et revint vers lui, s'asseyant à côté de Daryûn, qui s'amusait, en fait. Elle tressaillit en voyant les hématomes qui commençaient à se former, et mit de la crème sur le bout de ses doigts, avant de l'étaler sur les blessures, sans remarquer le léger sursaut de Daryûn, lorsqu'elle toucha sa peau nue avec ses doigts fins. Elle finit ainsi son travail et enroula également un bandage pour maintenir la crème sur les blessures et recula, souriante et fière de son travail… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le preux d'entre les preux était torse nu. Là, son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner, alors qu'elle rougissait encore davantage, si c'était possible, inquiétant Daryûn qui s'enquit : « Tout va bien ?

Euh… oui, oui, tu peux remettre ta chemise ! »

Il eut un sourire en coin en enfilant sa chemise noire, il n'avait pas manqué la gêne de Clara, et comptait bien se venger pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait : le forcer à se faire soigner, alors qu'il détestait habituellement que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Elle avait la seule avec son oncle à réussir cet exploit…

Il s'étira et sourit : « Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Au fait…

Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Alors comme ça, je suis un pervers ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de sa grande taille, alors qu'elle était à peine plus grande que le prince, et elle recula, jusqu'à être bloquée entre le mur et le corps de Daryûn. Ce dernier lâcha : « Vraiment… tu as si peu confiance en moi, **Clara** ? »

Elle allait répondre lorsque le visage de Daryûn se mit à disparaître, laissant apparaître celui d'HiImès ! Elle le repoussa vivement et posa une main contre sa gorge, alors que Daryûn la regardait, plus que surpris. Elle le fixait, mais ne semblait pas le reconnaître alors il lança prudemment : « Clara ?

Va-t-en… souffla-t-elle terrorisée, Va-t-en ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et sentit sa détresse qui commençait à emplir la pièce, telles des vagues d'émotions pures. Il se crispa, puis la saisit, et alors qu'elle se débattait, il la coinça dans une étreinte ferme, mais chaleureuse, alors qu'il soufflait à son oreille : « Tout va bien… n'aie pas peur Clara, c'est moi… Daryûn… tu es en sécurité… »

Le corps auparavant crispé de la jeune femme se détendit et finit par se laisser aller entre les bras puissants de Daryûn qui la berça doucement, inquiet et préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer…

Environ deux jours plus tard, le roi de Sindôra Kalikala, mourut dans son lit et légua sa place de souverain à son fils, Rajendra.

Lors de l'enterrement, celui-ci versa des larmes de crocodiles, et cela fut remarqué par les invités du nouveau roi.

Puis, peu de temps plus tard, les geôliers Sindoriens laissèrent Jaswant sortirent de sa prison… et il vit alors devant lui, le jeune prince Arslan et Daryûn, qui semblaient l'attendre. Il lâcha surpris : « Seigneur Arslan ? Ah je comprends… c'est vous qui m'avez fait sortir…

Oui, et j'ai aussi obtenu que tu me sois confié.

Bon très bien. Accepta le Sindorien. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier… »

Le jeune prince lui fit signe de le suivre, et lui demanda alors qu'ils marchaient : « J'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant.

Bonne question… il est clair qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé avec le seigneur Gahdevî, je n'ai plus ma place dans ce royaume.

… Je suis un peu comme toi… avoua Arslan en souriant doucement, Il est temps pour moi de quitter Sindôra.

Ah bon ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Jaswant.

Il y a peu, j'ai appris que mon père et ma mère, n'était pas mes vrais parents… qui sait, peut-être que je n'ai aucune légitimité… et qu'en réalité je ne suis pas le vrai prince de Parse. Si ça se trouve, je ne fait même pas partie de la noblesse de mon pays. Mais… malgré cela, Narsus et Daryûn m'ont suivi et je ne veux pas les décevoir.  
Au fait, est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de nous suivre ?

Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclama Jaswant.

Si tu veux mon avis, tu trouveras forcément ta place parmi nous, c'est ce que je souhaite en tout cas ! »

Jaswant laissa souffla de surprise, et Rajendra arriva, tout sourire : « Ah ! Seigneur Arslan ! Mais où étiez-vous donc caché ?

Seigneur Rajendra ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

J'ai l'intention d'organiser un banquet ce soir, à vrai dire, je sais que je m'y prends au dernier moment mais j'aimerais beaucoup compter sur votre présence.

Oh, un banquet ? Et pour quelle occasion ? s'enquit le prince. »

Le nouveau roi de Sindôra ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire narquoisement, et s'en alla.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Clara, Faranghis et Alfrîd parlaient dans leur chambre, une servante arriva et lança timidement : « Je dois donner ce paquet à… Dame Clara de Shiria… ?

Euh… c'est moi… répondit cette dernière en se levant, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le roi Rajendra vous l'envoie, espérant que vous la mettrez pour le banquet de ce soir…

Ah… euh… oui, le banquet… euh… c'est-à-dire que… euh…

Nous allons nous en occuper, merci jeune fille ! la coupa Faranghis, amusée.

Merci ma dame. »

Une fois la Sindorienne partie, la prêtresse et Alfrîd se tournèrent vers Clara et la plus vieille lança : « C'était quoi cette réaction très étrange ?

Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi il m'envoie un paquet ?

Oh la la… tu es vraiment aveugle Clara…

Aveugle ?

Rassure-moi, commença Faranghis, Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Rajendra ?

…QUOI ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!

Je crois que c'est très clair, n'est-ce pas Faranghis, lança malicieusement Alfrîd, Clara n'aime pas le roi de Sindôra.

Mais… attends une minute Faranghis, tu n'étais pas sérieuse hein ?

J'avais un léger doute. »

Clara s'assit lourdement sur le lit, et Alfrîd ouvrit le paquet avant d'écarquiller les yeux, et de s'exclamer : « Wahhh ! Il n'a pas fait dans la discrétion !

Montre… demanda Faranghis avant de lancer un regard dégoûté vers le contenu du paquet, Aucune bienséance, ce Rajendra ! »

Curieuse, Clara se leva, et sortit du paquet une robe typique de Sindôra, d'une couleur orangée qui se dégradait vers le jaune, et des sortes de pierres rouge sang brillait sur le tissu. De plus, la robe semblait moulante et assez décolletée. Clara secoua la tête : « Je ne peux pas porter ça. Même pas en rêve.

Oui, je suis d'accord, acquiesça Faranghis, Et puis… cela ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée de l'encourager.

Oui, et j'en connais un qui pourrait être jaloux… chuchota Alfrîd à l'oreille de Faranghis qui sourit.

Exact. Bon ! Trouvons des tenues décentes ! »

Faranghis fouilla dans les placards, et en sortit une longue robe noire et Clara hocha la tête : « Elle est parfaite pour toi !

Je pense que tu as raison. Bon à ton tour Alfrîd !

Non merci, je vais rester comme ça ! sourit la jeune fille, Par contre je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait à Clara… »

Elle tendit une longue robe de couleur pastel un peu vaporeuse, ornée d'arabesque noires, et Clara pinça les lèvres : « Vous êtes sûres ?

Oui. »

Peu de temps plus tard, Faranghis et Alfrîd durent traîner Clara à travers la moitié du palais royal pour se rendre au banquet, et lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte, cette dernière lâcha : « C'est écœurant toute cette richesse… surtout pour fêter la mort prochaine d'un homme.

Je suis d'accord avec toi… lâcha Faranghis, Allons rejoindre les autres. »

Hochant la tête, les filles se dirigèrent vers le groupe des trois garçons qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, jusqu'à ce que Ghib n'écarquille les yeux et les fixe, stupéfait, attirant l'attention de Daryûn et de Narsus. Lorsque Ghib se leva pour aller draguer Faranghis maladroitement, Daryûn, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la jeune Shirianne, qui était absolument magnifique dans cette robe qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Rougissante, elle s'assit entre Narsus et Daryûn, et le stratège sourit : « Tu es absolument magnifique, Clara !

M-merci…

Oui… ravissante… lâcha le cavalier noir en saisissant sa coupe de vin. »

Elle rougit davantage, puis Narsus esquissa un sourire en la voyant aussi gênée.

Daryûn lança alors intrigué, en regardant le prince déchu, Gahdevî : « J'avoue que je ne comprends pas sa présence. Certes, Gahdevî est un membre de la famille royale, mais il est avant tout un traître !

Laisse-moi-t'expliquer, répondit Narsus, A Sindôra, lorsqu'un membre de la famille royale est sur le point d'être exécuté, la coutume veut qu'on lui offre toute la nourriture et le vin qu'il veut.

Je crois que je sais pourquoi, lança Ghib amusé, Une fois qu'ils sont ivre morts, c'est plus facile. On les tue sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit du dernier repas de Gahdevî ? demanda Faranghis, dégoûtée.

Oui, c'est assez sadique quand même… lâcha Clara en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres, A sa place, je ne pourrais rien avaler. »

Soudain, Faranghis et Alfrîd se crispèrent et les garçons se tournèrent vers elles : « Un problème ? demanda Narsus.

Le roi Rajendra vient d'arriver.

Oui, après tout c'est lui qui organise le banquet… rappela Ghib.

Je sais, mais juste… je me demande quelle sera sa réaction…

Que veux-tu dire, Faranghis ? demanda Daryûn en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le nouveau roi se pencha vers son frère et lança moqueusement : « Mon frère, quelque chose ne va pas ? Ta coupe est encore pleine, on dirait qu'en fait tu n'as pas soif…

Je dois t'avouer que c'est très difficile pour moi de reconnaître qu'au final c'est toi le vainqueur et héritier officiel du trône.

Ah ? »

Gahdevî se jeta alors à ses pieds et implora : « Si tu me promets d'épargner ma vie, je ferais le serment de t'être fidèle et de t'obéir ! Je t'obéirai, jusqu'au jour de ma mort ! Crois-moi mon frère ! Je t'en fais le serment !

N'implore pas pour ta vie, tu n'as donc aucune fierté… c'est pathétique. N'oublie pas que nous sommes frères. Le même sang coule dans nos veines.

Mon frère… gémit Gahdevî.

… »

Rajendra le regarda froidement, alors que le prince Arslan faisait son entrée, accompagné d'Elam. Gahdevî se retourna brusquement, rageur, et lâcha : « Quoi ? »

Et alors que le jeune héritier de Parse parlait avec Elam, il fulminait, jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée de sa haine : il se leva brusquement, alertant Rajendra qui lança : « Gahdevî, calme-toi !

Tu as eu de la chance qu'il se range à tes côtés… sans lui tu ne serais jamais arrivé à conquérir le trône !

Gahdevî !

Tais-toi ! »

Il brisa une carafe et saisit un morceau de verre, courant en hurlant vers Arslan qui se retourna, surpris, alors que ses compagnons l'étaient également. Ils se levèrent brusquement, craignant pour la vie de leur prince quand un faucon, Azrael, descendit du ciel pour crever les yeux de l'ancien prince Sindorien. Arslan récupéra Azrael sur son ras et regarda, pétrifié, Gahdevî se tordre de douleur en appuyant avec sa main sur son œil crevé. Rajendra s'approcha, le visage impassible et lâcha : « On dirait que tu es à la fois mauvais perdant et rancunier… vas donc retrouver notre père au ciel afin qu'il corrige tous ces petits défauts… »

Il fit un geste de la main et deux gardes arrivèrent, immobilisant Gahdevî qui suppliait pour sa vie, et un homme masqué arriva, une hache à la main. Le nouveau roi déclara : « Finissons-en.

Non ! Pas ça ! »

La hache siffla dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur le cou du condamné, sa tête se détachant du reste du corps avec un bruit spongieux et d'os brisés.

Clara pinça les lèvres, le visage blême, et frissonna alors que Daryûn le remarquait et qu'il mettait une main sur son épaule : « C'est fini.

Le regard qu'il avait… quand il a ordonné qu'on le tue… c'était un regard… satisfait.

Oui, je sais. »

Le roi fit évacuer le cadavre et la musique reprit, ainsi que la danse, et il se retourna, croisant le regard bleuté d'une certaine oméga, qui détourna le sien, le visage glacé dans une expression de fausse sérénité. Rajendra remarqua alors la tenue qu'elle portait et plissa légèrement les yeux, mécontent. Il reprit cependant son visage jovial et rejoignit le groupe composé de ses invités, s'inclinant avec un sourire devant la jeune femme qu'il traquait : « Dame Clara, vous êtes absolument époustouflante ce soir !

… merci pour ce compliment, majesté. »

Une réponse claire. Nette. Précise. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda en toute innocence : « Vous n'avez pas reçu la robe que je vous ai fait apporté ?

Si. Elle était très… belle, mais je n'y étais guère à mon aise. De plus, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la porter. »*

Le sourire de Rajendra se figea légèrement alors que Clara se tournait vers Faranghis, commençant à parler avec elle, tandis que Daryûn fixait le roi de Sindôra avec des yeux suspicieux. Le roi se retira dignement et alla manger aux côtés du prince Arslan.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Clara avait légèrement sommeil et se leva, lançant à ses amies : « Je vais me coucher, on se voit demain matin…

D'accord, bonne nuit Clara. »

Elle sortit de la salle de banquet et traversa la moitié du palais avant de sentir une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, avant que quelqu'un ne la traîne derrière un pilier de marbre, avec une force inouïe. Elle voulut se débattre mais une voix soyeuse la coupa net dans son élan : « Alors comme ça, vous ne voulez pas de mes cadeaux ? En voilà une méchante oméga… »

Elle se libéra de sa main et lâcha furieuse : « Lâchez-moi immédiatement !

Sinon quoi ? Vous ne faîtes pas le poids contre un alpha. Vous le savez.

Foutez-moi la paix !

Non… pas envie. »

Il saisit son menton et sourit : « J'espère que vous en avez bien profité… m'humilier ainsi devant vos compagnons… mais, si votre plan était que je m'éloigne de vous, c'est raté. Vous voir dans une tenue aussi belle, m'a hanté pendant tout le repas… bien que je préfèrerai vous l'enlever bien entendu.

Espèce de salopard… lâche-moi ou je jure devant les dieux que tu vas le regretter. »

Il éclata de rire et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, avant de susurrer à son oreille : « J'ai hâte de te voir essayer… oméga. »

Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, et l'embrassa de force, jusqu'à ce qu'il recule, alors qu'elle venait de lui mordre violemment la lèvre, le regard brûlant de rage mais aussi de peur, et il gronda : « Tu vas me le payer garce… tu es à moi.

Non. Je ne le suis et ne le serai jamais ! »

Il la gifla avant de l'embrasser tout en l'oppressant avec ses phéromones d'alpha quand soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et une voix glaciale trancha l'air : « Lâche-la. Maintenant. Ou roi ou pas, je te tue. »

Rajendra se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres et lança : « Vraiment ? Eh bien je n'en ai pas envie. Vois-tu Daryûn, je suis sûr que cette fille sera parfaite dans mon lit, soumise aux moindres de mes désirs… »

Le poing de Daryûn s'abattant sur sa joue le fit taire, alors qu'il siffla avec une rage à peine contenue : « Ferme-la. Approche-la encore une fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Clara hoqueta alors que l'air se chargeait en tension meurtrière et elle constata que Daryûn s'était placé devant elle, la dissimulant au regard de Rajendra qui allait tirer son épée hors du fourreau lorsqu'une autre voix, tout aussi glaciale que celle de Daryûn, lâcha : « A votre place, je n'en ferais rien. A moins que vous ne vouliez déclarer la guerre au Parse ?

Narsus ? le reconnut Daryûn, Tu m'as suivi ?

Oui, et j'ai bien fait. Oh et seigneur Rajendra ?

…

Le prince Arslan sera mis au courant de votre conduite si vous refusez de laisser notre amie tranquille. Je doute qu'il apprécie. »

Le roi retroussa les lèvres et s'en alla en lançant d'un ton haineux : « Très bien, je vous la laisse, cette sale pute !

Espèce de… rageait Daryûn, s'apprêtant à le rattraper lorsque la petite main de Clara le retint. »

Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme blême et croisa son regard empli de peur et de choc. Son estomac se contracta alors qu'il sentait son cœur rater un battement en la voyant aussi faible et apeuré. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir dans cet état. Narsus lança d'une voix douce : « Ramenons-la dans sa chambre…

Non !

Clara ? demanda Narsus, inquiet, Que se passe-t-il ?

Je… je ne veux pas être… être seule… »

Le stratège comprit et huma l'air avant de jurer : « Le salaud… il a essayé de la forcer, tout comme Hilmès !

D'accord. Je vais le massacrer… gronda Daryûn, les yeux assombris par la rage.

Non. Ca ne servira à rien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule ce soir, elle pourrait faire une crise de panique.

Que proposes-tu ?

Qu'elle reste avec nous cette nuit. Nous veillerons sur elle. »

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, attendant sa réponse, et elle hocha timidement la tête, les joues striées de larmes. Daryûn passa son bras dans son dos alors qu'elle tremblait violemment et Narsus déclara : « Je vais avertir Faranghis et Alfrîd, ainsi que Son Altesse. Il ne doit pas ignorer ce fait. Bien que nous ne devions pas non plus nous engager dans un conflit politique avec cet homme. »

Daryûn acquiesça et lâcha : « Je la ramène chez nous, je compte sur toi. »

Narsus hocha la tête et s'en alla, non sans sourire à Clara d'un air rassurant, tandis que le preux d'entre les preux la guidait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ghib, Elam et Narsus. Une fois là-bas, il verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur par précaution puis emmena Clara jusqu'à un canapé dans lequel il la fit s'asseoir, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Il lui tendit une couverture sans un mot et se détourna pour remplir un verre d'eau. Un faible remerciement lui parvint et il se retourna alors qu'elle le fixait, le regard fatigué. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la boisson fraîche : « Tenez, ça vous fera du bien…

Merci Daryûn… »

Il hésita un peu puis la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sangloter. Il lui caressa le dos, dans un geste réconfortant et elle bégaya : « Pourquoi… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Clara… c'est ce porc le coupable…

Pourquoi… d'abord Hilmès… et maintenant lui… pourquoi sont-ils tant désireux de m'avoir… ?

Je… »

Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais il se tut, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus, la laissant pleurer contre son torse alors qu'elle s'agrippait à sa tunique noire en enfouissant son visage humide dedans.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et ils se figèrent. Clara trembla légèrement alors que Daryûn lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit, se levant silencieusement, et s'approcha de la porte, la déverrouillant lentement avant de l'ouvrir. Il se détendit aussitôt en voyant Narsus et Faranghis qui s'exclama : « Où est-elle ?

Sur le canapé. Entrez. »

La prêtresse entra rapidement, suivie de Narsus qui glissa à Daryûn : « Alors ?

Elle est secouée, ce qui est compréhensible… où sont les autres ?

J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de la calmer avant de faire venir plus de monde.

Tu as raison, elle a besoin de calme… »

Narsus le regarda, et ne sourit pas. Il était vraiment doué dans tout ce qui touchait à la guerre et à l'amitié, mais sinon, il était vraiment aveugle… le stratège soupira discrètement et l'observa regarder Clara, le regard oscillant entre soulagement qu'elle soit en sécurité, et colère pour ce qui avait failli lui arriver. C'était pourtant tellement évident… songea Narsus.

Faranghis s'assit à côté de Clara et lui caressa le visage en demandant doucement : « Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

N-non… je vais b-bien…

Clara…

Je… je suis… juste… juste un peu secouée… »

Faranghis la serra dans ses bras et la jeune femme s'agrippa à elle, pleurant silencieusement, sous le regard des deux hommes affligés.

Daryûn avait envie de sortir et d'arracher un à un les membres de Rajendra mais il ne pouvait pas. Son devoir ne le lui permettait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était enfin calmée et s'était tournée vers Narsus et Daryûn, les yeux rouges et gonflés : « Comment… avez-vous su où j'étais ?

Lorsque vous êtes partie, répondit Narsus, Rajendra n'a pas tardé à en faire de même alors Daryûn l'a suivi.

Mais je l'ai perdu de vue à un tournant et j'ai dû me rabattre sur son odeur. Et je me suis hâté lorsque j'ai senti votre peur.

Je vois… merci Daryûn… »

Elle bailla et s'endormit d'un coup, sur l'épaule de Faranghis. Cette dernière fixa le guerrier vêtu de noir et lâcha : « Pourrais-tu la porter jusque dans le lit, s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr. »

Il la souleva facilement et la déposa sur le lit avant de vouloir se reculer, quand la main de Clara saisit inconsciemment sa tunique, l'empêchant de se retirer sans la réveiller. Il tourna la tête vers Narsus et Faranghis en lançant : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Bien… je pense que si tu te dégages, elle va se réveiller… commença Narsus.

Tu pourrais peut-être rester avec elle ? proposa alors la prêtresse, Elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité…

Je ne pense pas être le bon choix dans ce cas. Chaque personne qui l'a attaqué se trouvait être un alpha. Je suis aussi un alpha.

Peut-être, mais elle a confiance en toi. Elle te fait entièrement confiance, Daryûn… déclara Narsus.

…

Daryûn, intervint Faranghis, lorsque tu t'es battu hier, elle et le prince étaient extrêmement nerveux. Elle tremblait, Daryûn. A chaque fois que tu étais blessé, elle pâlissait davantage. Le prince Arslan a même menacé de tuer Rajendra si tu devais mourir lors de ce combat.

Elle… tremblait ? Et le prince a menacé Rajendra ?

Oui, Daryûn, ils l'ont fait… soupira Narsus, Donc arrête de chercher des excuses et reste avec elle. »

Le cavalier noir jeta un regard indécis au visage endormi de Clara puis soupira en s'allongeant lentement à côté d'elle, se tenant cependant respectueusement loin. Puis, alors que Faranghis repartait, et que les autres entraient, ils éteignirent les lumières dans un silence complet, ne voulant point réveiller la jeune oméga…

Le lendemain matin, quand Clara se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le visage de Daryûn près du sien. Très près. Leurs corps se touchant presque, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son front, lui rappelant qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait agrippé la tunique de Daryûn d'une main, et que le bras de ce dernier la tenait presque contre lui.  
Elle n'osa pas bouger, ne voulant pas le réveiller et ne put détacher son regard du visage détendu de son compagnon d'arme… il était beau… il semblait bien plus jeune, moins dur. Elle résista à la tentation de lui caresser le visage et constata qu'il était encore en tenue de cérémonie, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Clara pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Daryûn et sentit son visage se réchauffer en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle fit un infime mouvement et les yeux ambrés du guerrier endormi s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle le fixait, interdite. Il la fixa. Puis enleva son bras, légèrement confus et déclara : « Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

Euh… non, je viens de me réveiller ! mentit-elle à moitié.

Oh… je… comment ça va ?

Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci, et… je suis désolée de t'avoir empêché de partir hier soir… je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte…

Ca va, il n'y a aucun problème, la rassura Daryûn en s'asseyant, tu as bien euh… dormi ?

Oui, je n'ai pas fait ce cauchemar cette… »

Elle s'interrompit subitement en voyant le sourcil de Daryûn se relever, et qu'elle plaquait sa main contre sa bouche alors qu'il lâchait : « Quel cauchemar ?

Rien, ma langue a fourché !

Clara. De quoi parlais-tu ? »

Elle baissa la tête et abandonna en déclarant : « Je ne dors plus très bien depuis quelques temps… à cause d'un cauchemar…

Combien de temps ?

… depuis qu'Hilmès est réapparu…

… je vois… tu revis ce moment encore et encore ?

Oui… sauf que cette fois-là… je ne peux rien faire… et…

Et il réussit à t'emmener ?

O-oui… »

Il grinça des dents, avant de demander : « Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ? Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu fais un tel cauchemar. Ce soir-là, il a essayé de briser ton esprit. Tu aurais pu avoir été blessée sans t'en rendre compte…

Je sais… mais… »

Daryûn comprit alors qu'elle était terrifiée par Hilmès. Ce dernier était le vestige d'un passé qu'elle voulait oublier, un vestige du temps où sa famille était encore vivante…

Il se leva avant de déclarer : « Voudriez-vous retourner chez Faranghis et Alfrîd ?

Euh.. oui, je veux bien, elles doivent probablement s'inquiéter…

D'accord. »

Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit jusque devant la porte de la chambre en question et sourit timidement à Daryûn, lâchant : « Daryûn… merci pour tout…

De rien, c'était naturel… »

Elle hésita, mais finit par se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser timidement sur la joue, le figeant alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, le laissant stupéfait. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'amical, mais le geste l'avait surpris et il passa sa main sur sa joue, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Le surlendemain, alors que l'armée Parse retournait chez elle avec comme renforts 3000 soldats Sindoriens, Ghib lança ennuyé : « Au fait, on peut savoir où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

De qui tu parles ? demanda Faranghis.

Jaswant… je croyais qu'il devait nous suivre, je me trompe ?

Non, tu as raison.

Finalement, intervint Elam, ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est dur de lui faire confiance après ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Clara haussa les épaules et se replongea dans ses pensées, tandis que Narsus demandait à Daryûn : « Au fait, comment trouves-tu les soldats que nous avons emprunté à l'armée de Rajendra ?

Ce sont les soldats du général Kuntava. A première vue, ils semblent plutôt bien organisés. Et disciplinés. Ils obéissent au quart de tour et obéissent à nos ordres. Alors je pense qu'on pourra compter sur eux quand il faudra se battre.

C'est une bonne chose. Altesse ? lança Narsus, La nuit va bientôt tomber, nous devrions dresser le camp par ici. »

L'armée s'arrêta en bas d'une colline et dressa rapidement le camp, alors que Clara était plongé dans une conversation avec Alfrîd : « Non, Alfrîd, tu ne peux pas forcer Narsus à t'épouser !

Mais si !

Je te dis que non !

Et moi je te dis que si ! »

Narsus et Daryûn qui passaient à côté se regardèrent alors que le cavalier noir souriait moqueur et que le stratège semblait désespéré. La discussion PASSIONNANTE entre les deux jeunes femmes se termina un peu plus tard…

 **OOooOO**

Alors que la nuit était tombée, et que des feux éclairaient le camp, l'armée sindorienne attaqua ce qu'ils pensaient être des soldats parses. Malheureusement pour eux, il s'agissait là d'un piège…

Le roi Rajendra fut capturé et amené devant le Prince Arslan qui l'enjoignit à signer un pacte de non-agression pour une durée de trois ans.


End file.
